


Paradise Within: Happier Far

by CavalierQueen



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiny, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/S A/U story following their love and destiny from today back into a past neither understands but consumes them both. Passionate and historical as well. M rating for language and obscure and less than obsure sexual encounters.<br/>True Blood - Rated: M - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 26 - Words: 80,321 - Reviews: 251 - Updated: 11-16-09 - Published: 4-21-09 - Eric N. & Sookie S. - Complete<br/>13. Hitman: It's In The Eyes » reviews</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Within: Happier Far

Title: **Paradise Within Happier Far Book One**  
Category: TV Shows » True Blood  
Author: CavalierQueen  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy  
Published: 04-21-09, Updated: 11-16-09  
Chapters: 26, Words: 80,321

  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: I had many requests to do another E/S story so here it is. It's not a follow-on to 'Loving You Forever' because that one is complete as is (unless I suddenly become otherwise inspired). But this A/U idea caught my fancy and I hope it catches yours. As before, I have seen all True Blood episodes to date, and read several of the books, and a lot of fanfiction. I'm not sure what is true to the books or from someone's creative mind, so if I have inadvertently borrowed something that is not faithful to the books but serves my purposes for this story, thank you. Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, and I am taking them out to play in my A/U sandbox, especially Eric. As this is an A/U story, all things will not be faithful to anything but my creative muse. Songs or poems at the beginning do serve the purpose of giving you a head's up to the chapter, and lines might even be used in the chapter. I dare you to try to find them…it's not too hard I promise. Sort of a word version of 'Where's Waldo?'

 

**   
**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far***

 

**Chapter 1**

_It's a case I guess of paradise lost  
Ten years back on the hands of the clock  
In that little house on Mansfield  
On your old block  
Sometimes the magic of the past is all we've got._

_Just you and me at a crossroads then  
Ain't it funny how we were old friends  
Accidentally thrown together  
Did we intend  
To be the romantic novel you never want to end?_

_And it's the contact of the eye that meets across a crowded room  
And how I kind of wound up the lyrics to your tune  
You said, 'Funny but it feels like I've known you all my life  
And how it might feel to kiss you on the mouth tonight'_

_Elton John, Bernie Taupin (lyrics), Mansfield_

* * *

Merlotte's was hopping on this Thursday night, not terribly unusual for the only bar for miles the night before the weekend started. Most customers would be there regularly throughout the weekend. It was the sort of place where everyone came around to pass the time, drink the beer, gossip, and do some dancing for those so inclined. It was almost the same every night and Sookie Stackhouse, born and raised in Bon Temps, yearned for something different, anything different at this point.

Sookie was generally considered crazy around town, but was well-liked anyway. She was a telepath. Most people knew that, but weren't smart enough to really know what that meant. She knew more about everyone than anyone one person should know, even when she tried not to know anything. For example, except for her boss and friend Sam Merlotte, there weren't too many smart people around her. She didn't even consider herself very smart, but hopefully she was smarter than those who surrounded her. Catching the bits and pieces of other people's minds when they slid through her shields, she knew for the most part they just were self-absorbed, boring people whose only aspiration in life was to have a roof over their heads, money for beer at the end of the week, and hopefully score some sex. Not a whole intelligent brain between them. Sometimes she would giggle as she thought about the line in 'Young Frankenstein'—"Abby something…Abby Normal…" She sometimes included herself in the less-than-Mensa-mentality that surrounded her as well. She finished high school, but there was no money for college, so she waitressed. She made decent money most nights, but not enough to fix up the family homestead, driveway, car, or even buy clothes that for the most part weren't from Walmart.

But she did read to take herself away from the unenlightened world she lived in today. Sometimes she read those trashy romance novels where the alpha male eventually conquers the strong female character taking care of her every need and they live happily ever after. She was a virgin, but she learned A LOT from those books. They were total fantasy, but for a girl who had nothing, only a very few friends, and a brother whose sexual prowess was legendary even if he didn't have two brain waves to rub together, sometimes fantasy was what she needed. But she also wanted to better herself so she tried to read the classics. Some of those classics were tough going, but once she found the groove of the sometimes difficult language she followed them pretty well. Shakespeare, Canterbury Tales, even Beowulf she could follow once she started to get into the strange, seemingly archaic language (at least to her). And she found she liked some of the other classics from her list from the library. The best part she thought was that she developed her own opinions of the stories and poems she read. Sookie found Romeo and Juliet trite. She found herself sobbing in empathy for the monster at the end of Shelley's Frankenstein, and even at the end of Stoker's Dracula, not so much a story of evil then one of love. As she thought about the lack of intelligence in the community she grew up in, she was reminded of Paradise Lost and the downfall of the devil by his own pride. Her own pride might be her downfall. Or what about the Screwtape Letters where the 'nice' friend led the poor, religious man straight to hell by causing doubt. These were stories she could identify with. Nietzsche she found impossible, but was pleased when she learned that people far more intelligent than she found him impossible to follow as well. She enjoyed Animal Farm and put her own names of people from Bon Temps to the animal characters, which made her laugh hysterically at some points.

* * *

But tonight was not a night for reading, or even reminiscing about reading. Her tables were full and busy and she would work late into the night, collapsing into bed exhausted and sweaty from the sweltering summer heat. She was taking Andy Bellfleur's order…always a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke…when the screen door slammed closed and the bar slowly went quiet. She turned away from Andy and his jumbled sexual thoughts about her and his food to look at who had just walked in.

Strangers. One well over 6 feet tall, blond shoulder length hair, black eyes, and as their eyes met across the crowded silent room, his charisma made her want to float into his arms. She gripped Andy Bellfleur's table hard just in case she did just that. She felt like she had known him forever, and wanted nothing more than to have him lift her into his arms and kiss her like never before. Through her dizzying déjà vu sensation, she noticed he wore a black tank top, sometimes called a 'wife beater,' a term she hated but was commonly used around Bon Temps, and black jeans. She tried to read him and sucked in a little surprised breath when she couldn't, and turned to his companions. A beautiful woman with a hard, cruel mouth accompanied him dressed immaculately in slacks and a two piece pink sweater top with those little pearl buttons making her seem like the upscale soccer mom she surely wasn't. The third man was Asian. He had a body guard build and a deceptively friendly smile on his face. Sookie immediately thought of him as Wormwood in the Screwtape Letters leading anyone falling for that smile straight to hell.

The man in the black tank top gave her a little smile as if he had read her mind and tipped his head to her. Then the threesome headed straight for a table in her section. Damn. These were Merlotte's, hell Bon Temps', first vampires, and they had to sit in her section. Well, at least things weren't boring anymore. She pasted her happiest smile over her nervousness and walked to their table.

"Welcome to Merlotte's. My name is Sookie. What can I get for you?" Sookie invisibly rolled her eyes in her head. What an inane comment… What can I get for you? Blood…duh.

The beautiful woman, even more beautiful up close, laughed a sultry laugh, and smiled, actually leering at her. "Sweetie, do you come on the menu?"

The blond man, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since walking in the door, simply said "Pam," in a low, slightly threatening voice. "I'm sure that is hardly an original comment _Sookie_ has not heard before. Be polite. Do you have that True Blood? It of course would not be our first choice, but as we are here sampling our competition we will just stick to the bottled stuff."

Sookie could not stop looking at the blond man with the black eyes, she knew him and yet of course she didn't. It was an odd mixture of cognizance dissonance. She kept her happy smile on even as her brain was overloaded with confusion. "We have True Blood. Is there a particular, uh, flavor you would prefer? And Merlotte's is a local kind of place…hardly competition to Fangtasia, Mr…."

The blond man was charming indeed, and she could feel his power completely directed at her, trying to seduce her just by his look. As she didn't fall for what she eventually found out was called 'glamour' his power continued to increase around her beating at her like thousands of butterflies, soft but difficult to ignore and almost suffocating her. She was sure the butterflies could turn to something more painful or difficult to ignore as she shielded even stronger.

"So, you have heard of our little capitalistic venture in Shreveport," he sounded pleased. "My name is Eric Northman, Sookie. These are my companions Pam and Chao. We will all take A positive 'flavor' as you so delicately called it."

Forcing her smile on her face despite the suffocating pounding of butterfly wings, Sookie looked at them all. "Welcome. You are our first vampire customers. I'll try to get your True Bloods the right temperature." And with that she walked away, feeling the butterfly wings drift away but not the man's, the vampire's, predatory eyes.

Eric, Pam, and Chao took in the crowd, handed out a few invitations promising free first drinks to those who came to visit the 'little' club in Shreveport. One more True Blood at what Eric claimed was the perfect temperature and the three left the bar, much to everyone's relief. Sam was glad there had been no fights, Sookie was glad the constant butterfly fluttering had left along with the enigma of a man named Eric Northman. She slightly regretted his leaving as he was the first man in her whole life that very probably could fulfill her untoward fantasies, and his mind was completely silent to hers. Oh, how she would miss that tiny little void at that one table full of vampires in the midst of the gasping, grating, nervous chatter in the minds of the bar patrons. She was stunned when she went to clear their table of the True Blood's and found a $100 bill to pay for their drinks, along with his personal card, and not the one from Fangtasia. That was one hell of a tip.

* * *

*The title of this piece comes from Milton's Paradise Lost, Book XII, delivered from the Archangel Michael to Adam and Eve. Before anyone starts to believe I am a terribly well educated literature major, I am not. At one time or another I have read all the stories and poems mentioned, although alas not necessarily appreciating them as I should have. I enjoy finding entertainment by including a bit of it in my stories. My OC's in other stories tend to be literature Phds, along with other favorites of religion and languages. Themes from Paradise Lost may very well show up in this story, so if you are interested in catching subtle subtexts you can check out the Wikipedia site on Paradise Lost. For the truly literate, as opposed to the weekend literati that I am, I am sure there are more definitive and exacting critiques of this wonderful poem, but as it is not necessary in this story, I have gone with a somewhat more simplistic view, of both Paradise Lost and the other literary mechanisms I mention.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: Warning—Eric is OOC by the end of this chapter, because in my A/U he would be sweet and gentle with Sookie, and wait for her, and care for her, and love her. As opposed to roughly taking her in a graveyard or the trunk of a car or whatever that is that Bill (who makes no appearance in this story) thinks he is doing while rutting roughly into Sookie. It sure doesn't look or sound like making love to me. She asks repeatedly in the books 'to be sweet' and is constantly put off to others' demands. I plan to give sweetness and tenderness to her. She deserves better.

 

**   
**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

 

**Chapter 2**

_Sure look good tonight  
underneath the lights I see ya  
Set the night on fire  
Smell so good like sweet magnolia  
That look in your eyes well well  
there's no denyin'  
Oh you got me hypnotized_

_Doesn't matter what you do  
I'll keep comin back to you  
Do whatever you want to  
I'll keep comin' back_

_Everybody (everybody unwind)  
Do you feel it? (if you feel it, feel the vibe)  
Say you're gonna lose control (don't you wanna lose control?)  
Everybody (everybody) come on (come on everyone)_

_Keep Coming Back, Marc Broussard_

* * *

"God dammit!" Eric screamed into the silence of his room at his club. A week later, that Sookie woman was definitely under his skin. While he had been trying to glamour her and failed miserably, she had hypnotized him without even trying. Pam just smirked at him as he ranted and stomped around the enormous bed.

"Your glamour did not work on her obviously, Master. Perhaps she will need to be wooed the old fashion way." Her smirk continued.

"Get that smirk off your face, Pamela. This situation is anything but funny. I can't think of anyone else, I can hardly stand to drink from anyone else, I'm even finding myself preferring those damned bottled drinks to warm, on tap blood, fangbanger or not."

"I've noticed your lusts have not been quenched as well, as _hard_ as you might try. Taking multiple lovers simultaneously would probably not be approved of by our virginal, precious little Miss Stackhouse." Pam was enjoying seeing her Master in such a state. It was new and a fascinating turn of events.

Eric drew himself up and poured his significant threatening persona at Pam. "She will never learn of that unless I choose to tell her. Do you understand?"

Pam, realizing the seriousness of the situation, had the grace to bow her head in agreement. She was quite good at keeping Eric's secrets, and nothing would change with this newest situation.

"Now Pam, help me remember how to 'woo' a woman. I'm not sure I ever have. Certainly not when I was alive, when raping and pillaging was the standard. I think I remember loving my wife and my children, but am sure we married to create good breeding stock, and there was no 'wooing' involved. During my time at the Tudor Court, I'm sure there was some rather involved Courting involved, but nothing I pretended to. I cannot seem to glamour her. I don't know why. She seems different. She even smells different, did you smell that as well or am I imagining things? My lust is taking me away I am afraid."

"No, Eric. She is different, her blood is different, and she does not smell like a regular human. If other vampires find her, she may find herself in trouble. She will need your protection, whether she wants it or not."

"It's not like I can walk into the bar, ask her out back, and just create a blood bond. She'll never go for that."

"No, she won't. She is smarter than she lets on I think. And I think she is very curious about vampires while very cautious as well. Perhaps a plan is in order."

"I don't want to manipulate her into caring for me. She must come to me of her own free will. I will not lie to her Pam. I want her for the long term. She is no fling for me."

"Then you need to visit her at Merlotte's and let her get to know you. Take walks with her. Send her flowers, nothing too overwhelming. She is a simple girl, and unlikely to appreciate elaborate attention, at least at first. Invite her to Fangtasia under your protection. Learn about her and let her learn about you. You are intimidating Eric. That works most of the time, but I think not with her. Visit her at her home, play games, watch movies. You are likely the most charismatic and gorgeous man within hundreds of miles. As hard as it might be, do not try to seduce her. Let her lead."

Eric looked at Pam pensively. "And you think this will work?"

"Perhaps. Your sheer charisma is enough for most. Adding a little more to it can't hurt. But you cannot try to glamour her. Even the lightest touch of the butterfly wings was too much for her sensitivities when you tried at the bar the other night."

"Yes, I shall have to apologize for that."

Pam's mouth opened in shock and she closed it just as quickly. Eric apologize? Unheard of.

* * *

Merlotte's was quiet late on Tuesday night. Sookie was mostly doing make-work, filling ketchup and mustard bottles, putting out napkins in their holders. Sam even let her walk around wearing her iPod while she worked. She sang the tune on her headphones and danced around the bar, uncaring who saw her. She knew it was just her and Sam this late anyway.

"I feel like a woman…" she sang as her body gyrated sexily. As the tune ended she realized it was not just Sam and her alone anymore. Sam's level of tension behind the bar had gone up and she turned to the void in the room. That is how she had come to think about the vampires, 'voids in the room'. She considered it a compliment, but wasn't sure they would. Sookie quickly removed her headphones where they joined her iPod in her green apron, and looked into the amused and mysterious black eyes of Eric Northman.

Shit. Well, just shit. Sookie wished the malicious vine kudzu outside would just wind its way inside and drag her out by her ankles. Her happy smile went on automatically as her nervousness skyrocketed. She watched Mr. Northman eyeing her pulse on her neck, knowing with just that glance he could sense exactly what she was feeling. Shit.

She went for her coolest voice, which she wished she had some ice to create it with since her throat had gone dry as well. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Mr. Northman. You are very far from your club, and I'm afraid we are just getting ready to close." Sookie wiped her hands on her dirty green apron, her eyes not leaving his. His eyes seemed to drill into her in all their blackness, but she was determined not to give way first.

"Sookie, I was hoping I could visit with you for a few minutes. Perhaps Mr. Merlotte would let you off the clock so we could share a drink in one of these booths, under his unerring supervision of course." There was mostly sarcasm in Eric's voice, but underneath it Sookie could barely make out a sense of hope.

"You want to have a drink with me and talk, while Sam supervises?" Sookie looked at him skeptically.

"Exactly. I know you fear me. This seems like the best way to help you over your fear. I have no intention of hurting you in anyway. In fact, I believe you may be in need of protection and I offer my services."

Sookie had no idea what to say to that. She finally turned away slightly from Eric and looked at Sam, who oh-so-helpfully shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, then Mr. Northman. I'll get you a True Blood and myself a drink and we can sit and talk a while." Sookie motioned to a booth, warmed a True Blood, fixed herself a gin and tonic, and dimmed the lights slightly, much to Sam's chagrin. She just looked at him blankly and shrugged her shoulders as he had to her earlier.

Sookie returned to the booth sitting opposite Eric Northman, looking at him expectantly. "Was there something specific you wanted to talk about Mr. Northman?"

"Please call me Eric. And no, I guess nothing specific. This is awkward to me too. I tried to glamour you the other day in the bar, and it didn't work, except to make you uncomfortable, which was far from my intent. I apologize for that mistake."

"And what was your intent, Eric?" Sookie's voice held some contempt at the idea of someone trying to control her, but was also enjoying this ancient vampire's discomfort at both the apology (which she guessed he hadn't done in a very long time) and talking normally to a female human.

He stared at her, knowing it would be so easy to lie. But he really did believe she was different, he would keep coming back to her until he had won her over. Over to what he wasn't sure, but their lives were somehow intertwined and providence would surely reveal itself. He would not begin their lives together based on a lie, so he told the truth, as unflattering to him as it was.

"I tried to glamour you to seduce you, seduce your magnolia scented blood away from you, seduce your virginity away from you, bind you to me and only to me." Eric's voice was quiet with confusion at actually telling the truth to this tiny barmaid and shame at what he had admitted.

Sookie was silent when he finished. At the time, she had unconsciously known that was what he was doing, just as she had intuitively known how to block him from achieving his goal. Her brown eyes had not left his black ones when he had started to talk. She finally broke their whispered silence. "And now, Eric? Glamour doesn't seem to work on me, just as I cannot read your mind as I can everyone else's. It seems we are both held at a disadvantage being unable to use our usual skills. You cannot falsely seduce me, and I cannot tell if you are lying. What do you think that means?"

"In a thousand years, I have known few like you. I can only offer my word of honor as the warrior king I once was that I will not lie to you. There will only be truth between us, Sookie. In my world, the ancient word for truth was 'tryggo.' In Old Norse, it meant faith, word of honor, and belief. That gives you great power over me, even if you don't realize it yet."

"Any time a person offers to never lie to another, that gives one great power over the other. Truth is a powerful weapon Eric. It is not the possession of truth, but the success which attends the seeking after it, that enriches the seeker and brings happiness to him (Max Planck). Perhaps by telling me only truth, you have faith in me allowing me to have faith in you, you give me your word of honor allowing me to do the same, you believe in me as I come to believe in you, but only through your truth telling. Faith, honor, and belief come before seduction, or even love Eric. Do you agree?"

"Pam said she thought you were smarter than anyone gave you credit for. She is right. You are smart, clever, and wise, a dangerous and challenging combination for me to enjoy like I have not in centuries. Until there is trust built on truth between us, I promise there will be no seduction, but perhaps there will be a type of love? Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails. I will never fail you Sookie. I have no idea why you are so different, or how I know our lives are destined to be intertwined in, dare I say it, love, but I know it is true. I have lived a thousand years until I found my destiny with you."

"Eric, you scare me when you talk that way. You are powerful, in life and in death. I don't understand the need that hums in me constantly wanting to be with you all the time. It's absurd, and yet it is happening. Every time I am with you I have a sense of déjà vu that overwhelms me. Do you know that word? Is there one in your native language that means the same thing? It is too soon to speak of love, so please don't. We cannot get caught up in some unknown magic of the past. We live now, very differently from each other. No matter the past, we have to forge our destinies together from here, and there is much to overcome."

"I know what déjà vu means, but cannot remember a word for it in the Old Norse. I do remember the word for destiny…'forlog.' Sookie, we share a destiny, and because of my age, it may be as old as time itself. All I ask is that you allow us to become friends, even lovers when you are ready, so we can follow our fate together. A great man who lived even long before I did, Marcus Aurelius, once said to accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart. This we must do, together, Sookie."

Sookie looked down at her now finished drink, shifting her napkin around. She knew he told the truth, she felt their connection all the way to the marrow of her bones. Fate pounded through her blood, and she knew she was somehow tied to this great Viking warrior vampire in a way neither of them understood.

"Together then my Great Warrior King," and she stood from the booth, replacing the glass in the dishwasher and his True Blood bottle in the recycling. Eric followed her out to her car as she waved a silent goodnight to Sam. And then Eric followed her safely home. He knew he would keep coming back, no matter what she did.

TBC

Don't forget to review! It's easy, just click the button and this nifty little screen pops up for you to add your review. Take a few seconds and do it. I love getting them and makes the hours spent writing and researching even more worthwhile! Thanks, CQ

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 3**

_Don't make me love you till I'm ready  
Don't make me give you more than my kisses  
I need you to go slow and steady  
Don't make me love you till I'm ready._

_Why you wanna rush into my life?  
Don't you wanna stop and get to know me better?  
We got all the time in the world tonight  
And if we're meant to be we'll be together, oh oh  
Stay around just slow it down  
Till we find out if we got what it takes._

_Everything I know about you so far  
Makes me believe that you're the one for me  
But there's still a lot that's on my mind  
And I need time before we go further  
Don't you see  
So hold me, fold me, but don't be  
Thinking I don't want you too_

_It's better with a little bit of mystery  
Let's wait till we have a bit of history  
Behind ourselves, ooh ohh yeah  
We don't got to be in such a rush  
We can live for the moment if we trust  
We'll be right here tomorrow, oh yeah yeah_

_Don't make me love you till I'm ready  
Yeah yeah_

_Don't Make Me Love You, writers Todd Chapman, Shelly Peiken_

* * *

Sookie rolled over, awakened by the sun coming through the lightly flowered curtains. Ugh, she was so tired. She thought back through the evening before, the NIGHT before, and sat suddenly straight up in bed.

"Oh, my God!" she cried as she ran to the bathroom mirror. She stood there in the Merlotte's shirt she fell asleep in and bed hair looking at her perfect unmarred neck. She sighed with relief. Eric really hadn't taken her blood, and from the way she was dressed, he hadn't taken anything else either.

Had she really spent closing hours last night bonding with a vampire? A beautiful, enigmatic, but frightening vampire just the same? What did she think she was doing? Even as she scrubbed herself clean in the shower she remembered their conversation…

"…_tried to seduce you…."_

"…_our lives are intertwined…"_

"_Faith, honor, and belief come before seduction and love…"_

LOVE! What were they talking about… he was a vampire…he was dead! NO! NO! NO! She had wanted a little less boring, but this was WAY too much. She scrubbed her hair with a towel, hard enough to hurt while she condemned herself for her loneliness that had undoubtedly brought Eric Northman into her life.

She sighed, tearing a comb roughly through her tangled hair. Finally finished with that chore, she made her bed, and got dressed, heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She stomped around the large run-down but immaculately kept house as if she stomped her foot hard and long enough, Eric would hear her and know how pissed off she was. She drank some coffee, forgoing anything else for sustenance, and headed outside in the already superheated day to burn off even more of her frustration using her push mower on her poor grass.

If she really let herself think about it, she knew her irritation wasn't all attributed to Eric and their conversation last night. There was an unfamiliar ache between her legs whenever she thought of him. She knew lust when she felt it and she was feeling it in spades right now. Damn him! Her life had been just fine until she met him. Solitary mostly, poor definitely, boring to the point of tears. And then he showed up in her bar, at her table, all big and alpha (and she hadn't failed to notice the muscles either) and turned her world topsy-turvy. Well, she could only hope she had done the same to him, although she couldn't quite imagine that arrogant, sexual, beautiful man would ever be bothered more than a twinge by her. She thought it unlikely he was stomping his feet around in pique, or mowing his lawn in his sexual frustration. Of course, she laughed, he was sleeping, or rather DEAD at the moment and was not doing anything. Duh.

After she had exhausted herself mowing and cleaning, she pulled out her lawn chair and started sunning herself on the side lawn. Halfway through the afternoon a truck pulled down the lane and she was immediately awake and watching it warily. There was nothing down this way except the graveyard, so there really wasn't much traffic unless it was coming to her house. The clean white van had flowers painted on the side, marked with a Shreveport Florist logo. She slowly got up to meet the driver who was pulling out a medium sized arrangement, intending to deliver it to the door.

Sookie surprised him from the side. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I have a delivery for a Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

"That's me."

"Well, then here you are. They are all prepared but magnolia blossoms will require constant fresh water every day to last. Thank you very much." And he turned and walked away.

Sookie stood and stared at the arrangement. It was presented in a three or four inch low round vase of cut crystal. It was very heavy, so she could tell it was expensive. Positioned in a slightly irregular pattern were fresh pink magnolia blossoms and intertwined vines of night blooming jasmine. It was exquisite with the pink magnolias and the jasmine's green leaves with white flowers contrasting against it. Sookie had never received flowers before so her heart was beating rapidly. She quickly walked into the cooler house, gently setting the heavy vase on the counter to find the card. She opened it carefully, holding her breath, unsure what to expect. She read the card, handwritten with a flourish, with Eric's initials embossed on the top.

"_Our destiny is intertwined together_

_just like the jasmine in this arrangement. _

_Unfortunately it will die eventually, but we never will. _

_And you still smell like magnolias. Yours, E."  
_

Wow! That was romantic, Sookie thought. And beautiful. And scary too. What in the world did this guy want with her? She shook her head, ponytail bouncing, and went to find the card he had left her with his personal numbers on it. Even if she had never received flowers before, Gran had taught her the right manners to use when or if she ever did. She picked the card up from the pile by the phone and dialed his cell, knowing it would go directly to voicemail in the daytime, because of course he was DEAD during the day. She had to keep reminding herself of that so as not to tumble over the abyss into his waiting arms. Who knew how long his arms would be waiting and then where would she be?

She took a deep breath and dialed the number. His deep voice immediately answered with "_Bite me,"_ and then the beep.

Surprised, Sookie wasn't quite sure what to say.

"_Hi Eric, it's me Sookie. Um, I got the flowers you sent today and your card. The flowers are real pretty, and the vase! Good grief, it is heavy enough to be a weapon! The words on the card were sweet and I guess we'll just have to see what happens. I'm off tonight if you want to call. Um…bye…Sookie."_

Sookie gently carried the heavy arrangement to her bedside table, wondering again at the loveliness of it. The scent almost immediately filled the cool room. Sighing, she stripped off her bathing suit and showered all the sweat and sunscreen off from the day, allowing her mind to be lulled by the water and the earlier sun. Pulling on a light spaghetti strap top and old flannel pajama bottoms she climbed between the nice cool sheets, falling asleep late in the afternoon looking at her beautiful flowers. Her last thought before her eyes closed was _"Eric."_

* * *

Eric awoke suddenly as he always did. Being as very old as he was, he could rise earlier than most vampires. The sun was not quite down on the horizon. His first thought was _"Sookie!" _For over a week now, her name was the first on his lips when he awoke and the last before he slept. Ridiculous! He, Eric Northman, thousand year old vampire and Sheriff of Area 5 was being bewitched by an unworldly barmaid. And yet, he snorted, here he was, her name unbidden on his lips. He wondered if this was something like Henry VIII had felt about Anne Boleyn in the years it took him to win her. Eric remembered watching the King besotted over a manipulating and conniving girl. Eric could see Anne for what she was so clearly, hardly the pawn of her family later history would deem her, but a master at the art of teasing a man. That 'tease' lasted 6 years before she finally caved to the King, but only after he made her Queen, destroying a kingdom in the process.

Fortunately for Eric, Sookie may prove difficult to seduce, but would not take years certainly. And she was not a tease. A little time, a little patience, a little tenderness, and she would be his, blood, body, and soul. He had meant what he told her last night—they _were_ destined for each other. He did not mean that lightly. Far back in his memories, he could recall rumors of a very few vampires creating the blood bond with a true mate, a destined mate, that created special powers for both. He couldn't remember why it happened in the ancient myths, and his research on the subject would have to be very secretive, because if someone found out that he had found that rare destined mate, the danger to them both would be extremely high.

Eric lazily reached for his phone, message light blinking and started to scroll through the messages. His personal phone was only for use by Pam or Chao, and now Sookie had the number. The other phone was for work related stuff, which he would just as soon hit the 'delete all' button and not listen to any messages. His only message on his personal phone was from Sookie, thanking him breathlessly for the flowers. She sounded nervous but delighted despite herself. And then she left a little tidbit at the end: _"I'll be home tonight if you want to call." _Of course he would call, but not on the phone as she probably expected. He would call on her personally. He could tell even from his room that it was a beautiful night for a walk.

* * *

An hour later, Eric's corvette rolled slowly down Sookie's driveway, avoiding the damn potholes. If she couldn't do anything about them, he would. He wasn't going to break an axle in the middle of the night on Sookie's driveway. The lights were all on in the house, and through the open windows he could hear the TV playing. He frowned at the door being opened with just a screen door between her and any intruder. The open windows bothered him too. What was she thinking given there was someone murdering and raping women who were known to consort with vampires? Of course, no one yet knew about the two of them, but this was a VERY small town. He would have to arrange for her security as soon as he left here. But for now, he would enjoy her company. He closed the car door and scented the air. There was only the scent of the random animal in the woods and the trees and grass at the end of a humid day. And the scent of Sookie of course.

Having heard the car, Sookie stood at the front door with the light behind her, reflecting in her shiny blond hair like a halo. She smiled softly as he approached her, taking in his black raw silk shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and black jeans. He in turn smiled at her pajamas and the cows jumping over the moon motif on the pants. She leaned casually against the doorframe unmoving, while he stood at the bottom of the worn and mostly unpainted steps. Their eyes hadn't left each other. The pull of what was becoming an expected phenomenon between them was as strong as ever and they could both sense it, but neither was in a hurry to break the silence. Finally, Sookie caved with a welcoming smile.

"I suppose since you are here Mr. Northman," she teased lightly, her voice barely above a whisper, "perhaps you should come in."

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: A **REALLY BIG THANK YOU** to all of you who have reviewed this story, marked it as a favorite or an alert. There really have been a surprising number! I hope to post every day or so, just one or two chapters at a time, since it could get rather long. If you liked this story so far, you might want to check out my other True Blood drabble ++ called Loving You Forever. It is three chapters and is E/S all the way. Remember to review! Just click the button and there you go!

 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 4**

_She tried to show me how to love  
I bit her lips and bruised her arms  
No I hadn't learned Tenderness_

_She asked, "What does love mean to you?"  
I grabbed her hair and pulled her down  
I looked in her eyes and I laughed_

_The love I feel is hard and fast  
It's for a face and for one night  
I don't need to own anyone_

_She said, she said, "All your women burn in your flame  
But as it dies, as it dies, they'll leave you and seek revenge."_

_She laughed and said, "You'll go through hell  
You'll live in lonely rooms I know  
And watch for my love's Tenderness"_

_Oh I went from her to someone else  
And someone else mmmm  
Oh I couldn't feel satisfied_

_I wish that I could find her now  
My love is soft, my love is warm  
I'd take her to bed tenderly  
Oh I'd take her to bed tenderly  
Yes I'd take her to bed tenderly._

_Tenderness, Steppenwolf _

* * *

Eric walked up the steps and through the screen door. He wasn't sure if Sookie knew what she had just done by inviting him in but he would be sure and tell her. She had her back to him as if to make for one of the back rooms.

"Make yourself at home. I wasn't expecting company, so I'll go change."

"Wear something that is good for a walk tonight."

Sookie turned and looked over her shoulder, watching him curiously. She then said, "There is True Blood in the fridge if you want some."

Eric's voice was deep and lazy sounding. "I have fed before coming." He sounded very matter-of-fact which stopped Sookie in her tracks.

She turned to stare at him. He could tell by the flush of her face and the increase in her heart rate he had said something she did not like. Her brown eyes stared coldly into his open, even warm black eyes. She took in his flushed skin, and how very human he looked at that moment. Without saying a word, she turned and left the room. Oops! He suspected he would be talking more about this subject later that night.

While she changed he closed and locked all the windows taking in the condition of the screens (poor) and closed and locked all the doors (weather beaten and weakened from age). There were screen doors on all the outside doors, and just thumb locks on the doorknobs, not a deadbolt to be seen except on the front door. That left two other doors without, which made them all useless. He would definitely be arranging for a top notch security system to be installed immediately, and for day and nighttime guards to hide in the woods to watch over Sookie. Nothing could be allowed to happen to her. He imagined that, like the issue of feeding, she was not going to like the idea of security any better.

Sookie returned into the room silently, noticing the windows and doors closed. Eric took in her white short tank top with her white lacey bra cup just showing above the low neckline. She had on low-rise blue jeans and white Keds. Her hair was brushed shiny and fell loose around her shoulders. As she watched him appraise her, she raised her eyebrows at his way of 'making himself at home.' "The windows and doors were open to keep this place from becoming an oven, there is no air conditioner." Her voice was positively chilling.

"Sookie, there is a madman who is killing women who allegedly have some association with vampires. That makes you a target. I will not have you in danger. These windows and screens are very old, the doorknobs could be broken by anyone without any special strength. This place is not secure. Tomorrow it will be." His voice had taken on a tone not to be argued with, but Sookie ignored it. This was her house, her Gran's house. She'd be damned if some arrogant vampire came in and started dictating to her about what to do.

"Before these murders, nothing ever happened in Bon Temps. NOTHING! What I have was perfectly fine. Maybe I can afford a few more deadbolts for the other doors, but I can't fix the windows, and the windows have to be open at night, or else the house is unbearable."

"Sookie, lover, nothing will ever be the same, not for you, not for Bon Temps. I will see to your security. I would feel much better if you would just come and stay with me at my home. But I suspect that is out of the question." Eric's tone held a hint of ironic humor.

"You are right, you arrogant bastard. I will not leave my home. I have the sense to be afraid of this murderer. Hell, they even think Jason did it, which is absurd since he is dumb as a doornail and could never have gotten away with it, nor would he have killed Gran under any circumstances. But this is my home, I grew up here, and I will not be run out of it by some psychopath."

"Good for you Sookie. I honor your courage. Now you honor me by allowing me to protect you when I am not around to do so. This is give and take."

Sookie stared at him, furious at the little trap he had maneuvered her into. "Fine. You can turn this house into a fortress if you think that is necessary. However, it needs to look the same. Windows are the same, doors are the same, whatever else goes into a security system. And I need to be able to sleep with the windows open." She stalked into the kitchen mumbling under her breath, while Eric followed her.

"As you wish, lover. And I can hear your mumbling. You are not a kept woman, nor would you ever be. I give this as a gift, nothing more. A kept woman is one who is kept in a lavish lifestyle as a man's mistress, usually when he is married to another. There is no direct connection between the man's paying for the lavish lifestyle and sexual favors. Since I am receiving no sexual favors from you, actually receiving nothing but a bad attitude about my intent to protect, and I am not married to another, and I am far from providing you a lavish lifestyle, the definition of a 'kept woman' would not apply." His voice was filled with painful sarcasm.

Sookie turned and looked at him, pain in her eyes. "I have been awful to you haven't I? You only want to protect me, when I so obviously need protection. I don't want to die, murdered and raped by this monster, and I am definitely a potential target. Thank you for your protection Eric. And living out here by myself, I will appreciate the security system."

"You are welcome, my lover. It is my primary purpose to guard and protect you now that I have found you. We are destined, lifemates if you will, and once bonded if something were to happen to you, I would weaken and die as well. As much as you may rebel against me, your protection I will not compromise on. I am willing to make many compromises, I will give you anything you want from me, but your safety I will never be able to compromise on."

Sookie sighed. Everything was becoming so complicated. Even so, unbidden she walked to Eric and put her arms around his hard waist and rested her head on his chest. Eric took in a breath at his surprise that she would approach him so, and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist as well, burying his head in her lavender scented golden halo of hair.

"Impossible as I know it to be, I wish you could be here with me all the time. Then I would feel really safe, Eric." Her voice was muffled into his shirt.

His hand softly raised to her hair, stroking the length of it. "I know baby, I know. Let us go walk now. I think a little silence is in order after our disagreement."

She laughed, her head still leaning into his, breathing in the scent of him, and finally broke away and silently led him through the doors to the outside.

The couple walked in silence listening to the sounds of the night. Eric taught her to hear the mice scurrying through the grass, the owls powerful wings swooping down to scoop it up and take it back to her nest. He helped her hear the deer moving and the trees swaying. "As we begin to exchange blood, your senses will begin to heighten as mine are. You will hear all of this without help. You will also be able to smell the scents of the woods and the things you cannot smell now."

"Let's talk about this blood exchange thing. You said you had come to me tonight having fed. Feeding and sex are tied together for a vampire. Does that mean you fed and had sex before coming here tonight? You just went to Fangtasia, picked up some random fangbanger, took her out behind the building," Sookie's voice was once again raising, breaking the whispered silence from before, "fed from her neck while fucking her hard against the wall of Walmart? Is that how it works? And then what, you either glamour her, or she goes back inside to brag about banging the great Eric Northman?"

"Wow Sookie! That is quite the imagination you have. There are two topics in this frustrated, jealous rage you just let go. First you mention the blood exchange. We will talk about that second. As for how I feed, how any vampire feeds, I will explain. Come sit here on this bench in the graveyard." Sookie sat beside Eric, not looking at him staring into space, with her arms wrapped tightly around her, her foot tapping furiously.

"When vampires are first made, they are voracious. Their master is responsible for teaching them to take blood without killing. Now that we are 'out' publically that is even more important than ever. As a vampire ages, they need less and less blood. I am very old, one of the very oldest of my kind. The original vampire was thought to have been birthed during the Egyptian age. Very few survived since then. One of the benefits of being very old is that I don't have to feed very often…even just once a week sometimes. If I am on a diet of True Blood, more feeding is required. I must feed more often if I am injured or in a battle. In the case of a battle, often blood lust overwhelms me and other vampires, and we will often kill indiscriminately. These days, it is paramount that we do not kill humans, or at least don't get caught doing it."

Eric continued quietly when Sookie didn't say anything. "I do not drink from fangbangers. They disgust me, as well as bore me with their groveling and sniveling need for attention. They also carry disease that is dangerous to vampires. I do have a few women who are exclusively mine to feed from. I have in the past also had sex with these women. They carry no disease and they are not fangbangers. They don't even hang out at the club." Sookie tensed and he could sense her heart rate speed up, although he couldn't see her face pale. "Sookie, look at me." She refused to move.

Eric gently took her face in his hands and pulled her face to his, so she was forced to look him in the eye. "Sookie, this was all before I met you. I will be honest with you. The first night after I met you, I tried to rid you from my system by having sex and blood, _a lot_ of sex and blood. And I just could not do it. I wanted from you, not from these others who were there for me. You have not offered your blood to me and I will not take it until it is offered freely, but I still have to feed. Feeding from others means nothing more to me than eating a turkey sandwich means to you. I have not even tried to have sex. Sex without you is just a lonely flame that uses up whatever humanity I have left so I will wait for you, for your tenderness and for your love. I am simply not interested in anyone but you. I will wait until you are ready. I will not take what is not offered, and I will not betray you in the meantime. Sookie, do you understand what I am saying?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she listened to all that Eric was willing to give up to wait for her. Surprising both of them, she stood suddenly and swung a punch into his chest, hurting her hand but not even moving him.

"Damn you," she cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. "It would be so much easier to just walk away from you if you weren't so nice to me. No man has ever just been nice to me. Of course, I could always tell what they were thinking, and I can't with you, and maybe you are thinking all the shitty things they did too, but I can't tell and you say all the right things, and…" she paused to catch her breath, "I hate this."

Eric stood and circled Sookie in his strong arms. She fought him weakly at first and then just collapsed against him crying. "Eric, I am alone, and I am vulnerable. I couldn't bear it if everything you were saying weren't true and you had some other purpose behind what you've said to me. Please don't lie to me."

"I told you I would not lie to you ever, and I meant it. My life is an open book to you. I will tell you whatever you want to know, no matter what it is. I could have spared you the…sexual aspects that are a part of my life, but I felt you needed to understand what my life has been like and what it is like now."

"And what it will be like when we are together?" Sookie looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "What then?"

Eric laughed a happy laugh, one that sounded a little rusty to Sookie's ears. "Then my love, I will take you gently at first over and over again, and we shall explore everything, find everything we enjoy together. And we will share our blood. I have only shared my blood a few times, Pam being the last when I turned her. By sharing blood, you will not turn into a vampire automatically. There is a specific process for that. But you will drink some of my blood and I will drink some of yours. The more we share, the stronger the bond will be."

"And what is 'the bond?'" Sookie had taken his hand and was leading them back through the graveyard towards the gravel road.

"The bond allows us to feel each other, you will know where I am and I will know where you are. We will know what each is feeling. Sex will be intensified. Since we are of a rare coupling, there may be other aspects we don't know about but will find out."

Sookie suddenly stopped, watching an owl swooping in for another kill. She stopped so suddenly that Eric's momentum kept them moving and she almost fell while he caught her in his arms. She looked up at him surprised just as he was. They stood there looking into each other's eyes, surprise turning into something entirely different, the constant thrumming between them practically becoming its own sentient being it was so strong. Eric leaned down cautiously towards Sookie. They had already had two arguments that evening, and he was not sure how receptive she would be to his kiss. He needn't have worried. Sookie's lips parted slightly as Eric's approached hers. He gently met her softly parted lips and pressed lightly against her. She responded pulling his body and his lips closer to hers. His tongue reached out to stroke her responsive lips and they opened for him to enter her heated mouth. Soon both their tongues were stroking slowly, tasting, feeling the power between them. Sookie unconsciously pressed herself harder to Eric, feeling his hardness, easily matching her own wetness at the center of her core. Never leaving her mouth, his hands slid down her shirt to the skin between her tank top and blue jeans. His fingers lightly rubbed little circles on her firm skin, making her push against him again. She moaned into his mouth, which set him on fire. He knew things were becoming dangerous as his fangs extended their entire length. She did not seem afraid as she ran her tongue across the points, intentionally causing her tongue to bleed, letting her trickle of blood run down his throat. This time it was his turn to moan, sucking her tongue to pull more droplets of her blood to him. Her blood tasted different from human, something he had never had before and he never wanted to stop drinking from her small puncture marks.

Sookie pulled back herself, looking in wonder at Eric. "Is that how it always is to kiss like that? I'm mean that isn't my first kiss, but certainly my first where I couldn't hear every ugly thought. Is that how it should be, Eric?"

"Sookie, lover, that is much better than it ever is. That is a lover's kiss. And your blood…you were not afraid of my fangs, of cutting yourself on them?"

"I knew you wanted to taste me, now you have. Was it what you thought it would be?"

"It was more than I thought it would be. You taste like nothing, like no one, I have ever tasted before. I will have to be cautious when taking more than tiny tongue droplets. Your blood is addictive."

"As I suppose yours will be as well. Isn't that what my idiot brother is so addicted too? 'V?'"

"It will be special certainly, but as my blood will be freely given, it will be addicting but not in the way Jason uses it. Perhaps I should walk you home now."

"Are you sure, Eric?" Sookie was trying slightly to entice him to stay.

"If I am to honor my promises to you, I need to walk you home now." Eric said regretfully, but firmly.

The couple held hands quietly talking about nothing important while they headed back to her home. Suddenly Eric stopped, pulling Sookie behind him to protect her.

"I smell blood. Someone has been here." He scented the air, but smelled no humans nearby. "They are gone now. Stay close to me."

Sookie wasn't moving from his body if she could help it. She couldn't imagine whose blood he smelled, since there wasn't anyone around. Oh no, what if Jason had come around? But Jason should surely be able to take care of himself.

As she let them into the house, Eric followed the scent to the kitchen, where on the table was Tina, her cat, butchered with blood congealing over the sides of the table. Sookie threw up in the nearby trashcan while Eric roared his fury at his lover's home being violated, this time while she was under his protection.

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: The term lifemates is a nod to Christine Feehan's Carpathian series. There is a touch of idea from "Moonlight" with the idea of having a 'stable' of girls to feed off of, although without all the perks that Josef gave them in that TV show. If you like vampire tales, and are familiar with "Moonlight" or not (alas only one season on CBS last year) you can check out my story under TV/Moonlight/Crimson and Blood. Thanks again for reviews, alerts, and favorites. Remember to click the box. We will soon be leaving the books and moving into the realms of my imagination. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 5**

_So cold is the night  
It's silent without light  
Since days they promised us  
to be home again._

_The Death comes closer  
He fear's coming nearer to us  
There will be no tomorrow,  
Do we go insane?_

_I have a picture of you with me._

_Will there ever be an end?  
Will there ever be a last goodbye?  
Please tell me there is hope  
in silence till we die._

_There must be something to believe in._

_Waiting it's lately  
and there will be a fight  
Escape to a new world  
What will be behind these lies?_

_Will there ever be an end?  
Will there ever be a last goodbye?  
Please tell me there is hope  
in silence till we die._

_Silence, Primal Fear_

* * *

While Eric went to find some cloth to wrap the body of Tina in, Sookie brushed her fingers along the top of her precious cat's head. There was little blood there or on the tips of her ears where her fur was downy soft. Tina had been a part of her life at least ten years, and she certainly didn't deserve to die like this. She heard Eric making a quick phone call as he searched for something appropriate and then felt him when he returned to the kitchen doorway while she still stroked her cat's head, her white Keds standing in the pooling blood.

"Sookie?" Eric asked quietly.

Sookie didn't turn around but answered the unspoken question, deep sadness in her voice, but not a single tear on her face. "Please bury her deeply Eric. I don't want scavengers to take what is left of her. Mark her grave so I can get a stone later. Thank you." She turned away from the table and went to get the cleaning supplies, intended to begin cleaning up the mess.

"Sookie. You don't have to clean this up. I'll take care of it."

"No, Eric. I'll do it. You please take care of Tina. Are you sure he is gone? Not hiding in the house anywhere?"

"He is gone. I'll bury her right up by the woods under the willow tree, ok?"

"That would be nice, Eric." Sookie said as he gently gathered the body and as he left the kitchen she turned to filling the bucket with hot water. Again. How many times would she have to clean up blood on her kitchen floor before this was all done? If she was next, who would clean up her blood? She felt a rage begin to build within her at the thought. Whoever this person was, he had ripped her entire family away from her, ripped the safe little town she lived in apart, ripped the very fabric of her life away. The more she thought about it, watching the hot water overflow the bucket in the sink, the more her rage flamed through her brain and her body.

Blindly, she found herself standing at the 50's white kitchen table seeing the chipped formica top soaked in blood, the 50 year old white and steel chairs she had sat at for almost every day for her entire life, coated in congealed blood. NO MORE her brain screamed! She slowly picked up one chair and threw it through the screen door that led from the side yard to the kitchen. Unsatisfied with how far she had thrown that chair, she picked up the next chair, planning to throw it even further into the yard. Soon her rage was breathing hard, but still not released even after having thrown all the chairs into the yard. She looked at the table, knowing the table wouldn't fit through the doorway so she found a Philip's head screwdriver and quicker than she thought possible she had all four legs off the table. She quickly upended the round table on its side and rolled it forcibly through the torn screen door, off the couple of steps, and watched the white table top roll down the hill almost hitting Sam's truck coming up the drive. She didn't bother to care. Sookie just went back inside and gathered the four legs from the table and walked onto the porch steps and threw them one after the other into the darkness.

Eric had watched most of this from where he buried Tina, but as Sam arrived he sped to him and held him in place until Sookie was done. After the table legs, there was nothing left to throw out the broken screen door, now hanging off its hinges like the dilapidated ancient door it was. Eric and Sam cautiously walked up the two steps to the kitchen and looked inside. Sookie sat on the floor in her jeans, blood smeared white tank top, and blood covered Keds cleaning the floor. They could hear a slight humming and singing coming from her. "Amazing Grace, how sweet Thou art…" Sookie's sweet voice sang softly. Her rage and fury spent and her kitchen empty of all furniture, she carefully and respectfully cleaned up the blood from her beloved cat just as she had cleaned up the blood from her Gran a few weeks before.

Like an automaton, she cleaned, rinsed, emptied buckets, refilled, cleaned, rinsed, etc. without ever looking at anything else around her. Eric pulled Sam away from the scene and took him a few steps from the door. They had some things to discuss.

* * *

"What the hell happened, Eric?" Sam asked urgently but had enough sense to stay quiet. He could smell the blood of death just as Eric could.

"We went on a walk and when we came back the killer had been here and killed her cat. I don't have a lot of time Sam, sunrise will be here in just a few hours. I am going to arrange to have her house turned into a fortress starting today. I'd like you to meet the contractors here with Sookie and go through the plans. Cost is not an issue. I will be placing trusted guards to watch over her both during the day and the night, but I wanted you to stay with her as much possible when I cannot be."

"And you trust me with this because?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Because she trusts you. And I do too. And I know how you feel about her. You would die before you let anyone near her. It will be easy for you to be around her and protect her in one of your shifter shapes. I think she likes your collie the best." Eric said with a slight smile in his voice. There was of course nothing funny in this situation, but Sookie would need someone or something comforting with her all the time.

A small voice came to them from the kitchen steps, "Eric? I'm finished in here and want to take a shower but I'm scared. Can you come wait with me in the bedroom while I clean myself up? Hi Sam. Are you going to be around when Eric can't be?"

"Yeah, Sookie. You won't be left alone. One of us will be here ok?" Sam said quietly, approaching her carefully as he might a wounded animal.

"Sorry my table top almost hit your truck." As she hugged him tightly, taking in his woodsy smell.

Eric and Sam both laughed slightly. Sam answered her, "Well, I gotta say Sook, I wasn't expecting a big round table top to come flying onto the driveway at my truck. Not something you see every day."

"Eric?" Sookie asked quietly ready to go wash the blood off of her.

"You two go on, I'll get this door rehung and able to be secured somehow while Sookie gets cleaned up." Eric looked at Sam gratefully and led Sookie quietly away whispering in her ear as his arms encircled her. Sam could see her physically relax in Eric's presence.

Sookie closed herself off in her bathroom and scrubbed her body, throwing her clothes in the trash. It had really been a lovely night before they came home and found Tina. She started to cry in the shower when she thought of her cat, of Eric having to leave her soon, of someone trying to kill her. Gone were the simple days of sunbathing, mowing grass, having breakfast with Gran, and waitressing in between. Now it was all killers, vampires, shifters, and the dead surrounding her.

Sookie finally walked out of the bathroom, glad that Eric had left her in the shower alone, knowing how hard that must have been for him listening to her cry and not able to approach her. She had on one of her old worn flannel sleeveless nightgowns, her hair brushed back, and her face bare of makeup. He could tell how much and how hard she had cried, and she could see the pain on his face at having to leave her on her own. He went to hold her and she led him to a large chair in the corner of the room where she sat in his lap, still silently weeping into his shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't either baby. I could bury myself in the dirt and stay close by if you wanted. Or do you have a storm shelter or something?"

"There is an old storm shelter at the edge of the woods. I imagine it is pretty buried by now. It is all cement and dirt, and there are big beams of wood to keep it closed from the inside."

"Where is it exactly?"

"It's behind the willow tree where you buried Tina. The door is flush with the ground, although you should be able to see the cement top through the leaves. See if that would work. You can drive away in your corvette and park it in the woods, circle back and see if it would work. That way, no one, not even Sam, would know you were here." Sookie's head was tucked into Eric's shirt, her hands fisting his shirt to her.

"That is pretty clear-headed thinking baby. I'll leave you a note if I'm still here. Otherwise, I will be back as soon as it is dark. The alarm people will be coming today. Sam will help you with all of that. Do not leave Sam for any reason, do you understand? Not until I return."

"Got it. I'm scared enough not to fight you on this Eric. I promise." She had curled herself into a tiny ball in his lap, almost falling asleep. He stroked her hair, knowing his presence and silence soothed her. For now, she was exhausted enough to have placed herself into the care of himself and Sam. He heard her whisper singing another song he wasn't familiar with, but the sentiments broke his heart into a million pieces. She fell asleep in his lap with her last words to him that night, "…please tell me there is hope in the silence until we die."

_TBC_

A/N: Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 6**

_This girl I know needs some shelter  
She don't believe anyone can help her  
She's doing so much harm, doing so much damage  
But you don't want to get involved  
You tell her she can manage._

_I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection  
I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection the force of the Blow  
Protection_

_And you can't change the way she feels  
But you could put your arms around her  
I know you want to live yourself  
But could you forgive yourself if you left her  
Just the way you found her_

_I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection  
I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection the force of the Blow  
Protection_

_She's a girl and you're a boy  
Sometimes you look so small, look so small  
You've got a baby of your own  
When your baby's grown, she'll be the one  
To catch you when you fall_

 

__

__I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection  
I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection the force of the Blow  
Protection__

 

_You're a girl and I'm a boy  
Sometimes you look so small, need some shelter  
Just runnin' round and round, helter skelter  
And I've leaned on me  
Now you can lean on me  
And that's more than love, that's the way it should be  
Now I can't change the way you think  
But I can put my arms around you  
That's just part of the deal _ _the force of the blow  
Protection._

_Protection, Everything but the Girl_

* * *

Sookie woke to the smell of fried eggs, bacon, and could it be…biscuits? Gran! Her sleepy mind cleared and she realized it wasn't Gran downstairs making breakfast. That would be Sam. Good old Sam, always taking care of her. She brushed her teeth and hair and wandered following the wonderful smells into the kitchen. She laughed in a sad way. He had set most of the breakfast fixings on the floor, just as they would be arranged on a table, if she had one anymore. He smiled a good morning to her, and placed her breakfast in front of her as she sat on the floor.

"Guess I'll have to go get a table today." She said by way of a good morning. Her voice held a hint of laughter at her antics last night, but no regret. Sam was glad of that.

"I think that was what Eric was thinking too." He motioned to the envelope left on the fridge door. She got up and looked inside at a stack of hundred dollar bills. The note inside said as much_…"You'll want to get a new table and chairs. This should cover it. And maybe some flowers for the room. The white room could use some color, don't you think? Time to make some happier memories for this room…E."_

She laughed again. Looking around at the stark white and bright polished stainless surrounding her. He was right…flowers and a warm table were definitely in order.

"Sam…" she started to ask.

"I was already planning to. We'll leave as soon as the security people get here. Hopefully, we'll be able to get everything in my truck bed and I'll put it together for you later today."

"And Merlotte's?"

"It pretty much runs itself for a day or two. I've already called Terry to take care of it for a few days. Once Eric gets here tonight, I'll head over there for the evening."

Sookie smiled at him. "You have been busy. Now I'll get busy. Breakfast was great, Sam. Thank you. I'll go get cleaned up before the security people get here and then we can go. I'd rather not eat dinner on the floor. It needs to be cleaned again. I can still see little specks of blood buried in the grooves of the linoleum. I'll scrub it again before we put the table and chairs in this afternoon."

"Sookie, I'll clean it up after breakfast."

"No Sam, it is my job, my responsibility. My Gran kept her house spotless. I plan to do the same. It's enough for you to be here and take care of me a little bit. Just don't get used to it." She smiled again a little sadly and walked to her bedroom to shower and change for the day.

By the time she was ready to go, a whole army of trucks was parked in her front yard. Sam was out there talking to the man who looked like the foreman. He was built like a Freightliner truck, but his face looked intelligent and he was obviously listening to the instructions Sam had given him as well as reading the copious notes Eric had left. While Sookie had been in her room, she found a note from Eric hidden behind a few things along with his onyx ring with a stripe of Balmoral red granite running around the middle. Eric had told her the Balmoral granite was from Finland and represented a part of his heritage. While Eric wore it on his pinky finger, Sookie slid it onto her pointer finger. His note said he was close by, and with the ring, she felt closer to him still. That gave her more confidence and strength to face the day ahead. Rubbing the ring, she walked out the front door, ready to confront the man who was going to turn her house into some kind of fortress.

Sam introduced them. "Sookie Stackhouse, this is Randall Corey. He is the owner/foreman of this operation. They specialize in the work that Eric wants done."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Corey." She kept her shields up. She really didn't want to know what, if anything, this man thought of her.

"You can call me Randy, miss." His voice was soft and comforting. She sensed he might actually be easy to work with and would take her opinions into consideration.

"If it is just the same to you, I'll call you Mr. Corey until I feel more comfortable with you. I'm not sure what Eric included in the letter to you or what Sam has told you so far, but as far as I am concerned you should know that while I understand the need for the protection, I don't like it. I expect my childhood home, as dilapidated as it is to look exactly as it does today as much as is possible."

"I understand that you have this process done under duress. We will get started with the easy stuff today, and I will remain here tonight until Mr. Northman arrives and we can discuss some of the more challenging things he has in mind."

"More challenging things? Like what?"

"I would rather Mr. Northman discuss those with you, miss. It would be better coming from him. Just know that we are the best in the business for this sort of work, and everything will be handled discretely."

"I'm sure Mr. Northman and I will apparently have much to discuss tonight. I'll look forward to that conversation I'm sure." Her tone of voice left both men feeling very glad it wasn't either of them that would be having that conversation with Sookie. She was already pissed off and tired, by tonight she should have really worked herself into a snit. "And I appreciate your discretion, whatever it is we have to be discrete about. Sam, shall we?"

"Let's go find you a new table, Sookie."

"About the table miss," Randall interrupted. "I saw pieces of it scattered all over the side yard. Would you like for us to get all the pieces and haul it away for you? The blood on the table might raise suspicions."

"That would be very kind of you Mr. Corey. I'm afraid I got very angry last night after the murderer killed my cat and left her for me to find."

"I'm sorry about your cat, miss. And if that is what happens when you get angry, I'm sure I would not want to be on the receiving end."

Sookie and Sam both laughed. "You are only human, or perhaps something more so you should try not to incur my wrath. However, a vampire is something else entirely since all my strength in all my rage does very little to move them even an inch." With that Sam opened the door for Sookie to get in his truck and they left for Shreveport to shop.

* * *

By the time Eric rose and drove up the driveway in fresh clothes, giving nothing away as to where he had been during the night, the new kitchen table had been set up complete with flowers in the center and hanging from the wall space in the kitchen. It did look quite beautiful and very different from how it once was. She had chosen a table with white legs and a warm brown butcher block table top. The chairs were a combination of the two. There was a very beautiful arrangement of flowers in the center of the table in a stainless steel vase. Sookie was very pleased with how it had all turned out. Sam and Mr. Corey sat at the table while she served them spaghetti waiting for Eric to arrive. Mr. Corey had lay what looked like architectural plans in the corner to discuss with Eric and Sookie when Eric finally arrived.

When she heard Eric's car come up the driveway, Sookie ran outside and into his waiting arms. The day had been long without him, and despite what she feared would be a difficult evening ahead, she had missed him desperately. He kissed her gently but with a passion that showed just how much he had missed her as well. They wandered up to the front screened porch and entered. The kitchen door was still sealed until it could be completely repaired from her rant the night before.

Eric drank two True Bloods while the other three finished their dinner. Sam left to return to the bar, saying he would return at dawn the next day. Sookie would not be left alone for a moment. After Sam left, Randall Corey brought out the plans and spread them on the new table. Eric had expressed earlier how nice the room looked with the new table and the flowers and pictures everywhere. Sookie had blushed at the praise, but was glad he approved.

The plans were detailed and Sookie listened while she washed up the dishes. When they started talking about new siding, iron grills on the window, and room darkening metal on at least one room, she panicked.

"ERIC! I told you the house had to be left looking just like it does now. You are talking about making changes that will make it look completely different. No! You promised me." Sookie's voice was rising dangerously.

Randall Corey decided now was a good time to take a smoke break outside, leaving the couple some privacy to discuss the changes.

Eric waited until he could tell Randall was a good ways away from the house before responding to Sookie.

"Sookie, when we first talked, we were talking about the screens and doors. Then I decided that I wanted to make this a place I could stay with you as well, during the day. The house from the outside will look like we put a new coat of paint on it and fixed some of the boards. The changes will be undetectable to the eye."

"How?"

"We will replace the siding with fireproof siding. The windows will be replaced with break proof glass. Each window will have a small awning over it, decorative looking but will hide an iron chain mail that will keep people and vampires out. Your bedroom will have hidden iron shutters that will drop down at dawn and rise up at dusk to protect my sleep. That way I can sleep with you as long as you wish to sleep next to my body during the day and I will not have to leave you. The tin roof is good so nothing will have to be done about that. The doors will be replaced with iron doors with a sheet of silver in the middle to protect from both humans and vampires. You can choose the colors of the doors, awnings, even add shutters if you'd like. To everyone else, it will look like we have added a few decorative additions and fixed the place up a bit."

"You are doing all this so that I can sleep next to you in the morning or as I nap during the day?" Sookie's voice held a note of awe and love in it.

"And to completely protect you from anyone, of any kind that would seek to harm you." Eric said, his voice also full of love and his need to protect her.

Sookie twisted his ring around her finger, then looked up at him and said simply. "Ok, then. Do it. I choose shiny black doors on all the doors, clear glass and screen doors on every door. Black fake shutters on all the windows unless you think the kind that close are necessary, and black little awnings to hide the chain mail window things. And I still want the siding white. Is that all that you will need from me? Oh, and I want those window that have the crank openings on the inside, not the sliders."

"All this you shall have, and more. I will call Randall in and we will go over it all together. I love you Sookie. You must realize that."

"And I love you. You are doing this to sleep next to me whenever I wish it, which is all the time. How can I not love you for that alone, no matter what else you have done or will do for me? And Eric, I think tonight, we should begin to build that blood bond. I have a feeling that will become very important in the days ahead. How many exchanges are required to complete it?"

"You are sure tonight is the night? You know it is not just an exchange of blood." Eric's voice was tentative, afraid she would turn him away with that reminder.

"I know what is entailed and I welcome it. How many exchanges are required to complete the bond?" She said confidently.

"Three."

"Can we do it all in one night?"

"Can you keep up?" Eric issued a challenge to Sookie.

"If your blood can heal me and make it not hurt after repeated times, I can keep up. Rumor has it you are an extremely good lover, without compare even. Three times may not be enough."

"I accept the challenge, lover."

"Good, let's hurry with our business here and move on to the more important part of the evening, _lover_…" Sookie mimicked Eric's endearment towards her.

Eric laughed and moved like lightening to the doorway, calling Randall to the table. He was now very motivated to get started and get finished with Mr. Corey, so he could get started with Sookie. Yes, indeed. Very motivated._  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is at the very least a T+, and if I am honest with myself it is an M. However, I am NOT changing the rating of the entire piece. One chapter does not deserve a whole rating change I think. You can skip this chapter if you are so inclined (so far feedback indicates at least a few of you will NOT be so inclined ) and I will summarize in an author's note in the next chapter. You have been warned. Enjoy the ride.

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 7**

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart._

_I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all._

_I swear  
By the _ _moon_ _ and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear._

_I Swear, John Michael Montgomery (edited)  
_

* * *

Eric walked into Sookie's room 45 minutes after she had left him and Randall Corey deep in discussions about the house. It was longer than he had hoped it would take, but at least for the most part, all the decisions had been made and progress would be quick. The room was lit only with fragrant candles, dozens of them, with their flames flickering along the walls. The bed had been turned down and the curtains and blinds drawn shut. There was soft music from a CD he must have left here of his native music playing from somewhere. His heart leapt at how beautiful it all was, and he hadn't even seen Sookie yet. He followed the floral scent of her into her large bathroom where she soaked quietly in the huge cast iron tub. Flower petals were sprinkled on top of the water and he could see the steam rising from the water.

Eric sat on the edge of the tub, taking her in. Her hair was wet and combed back from her cherubic face. Her eyes were closed although he knew she knew he was there.

"You are so beautiful, Sookie. After all I have done in my life how could I ever have been blessed with you in my life?" His voice was a whisper carried over the steam to her ears, deeply felt emotions melting her from the inside out.

"Maybe it is me who has been blessed with you, Eric Northman. My life has been difficult, I am cursed with a 'gift' that no one should have to endure, and you offer me a blessed silence packaged in a beautiful, warm, and loving man. I think I have been blessed." When she started speaking her eyes opened and looked right into his very soul, and yes, she did believe he had a soul. How could one love without one? Her voice was deep with need and pent-up passion of years of wanting what he was about to provide her. Then she closed her eyes again, laughing at him a little, "Are you to remain in your clothing for the rest of the night or do you plan to join me?"

Her eyes remained half-lidded not wanting to miss a second of Eric's disrobing, but he didn't take but seconds anyway. Another time would be slower. Eric had stripped his black tank and red silk shirt off, along with his jeans and boots and entered the hot water. The water sloshed over the side as he maneuvered around Sookie's slippery body. Never opening her eyes, she laughed and gave a false sigh, "Yet, more cleaning I suppose…" referring to the water splashed onto the floor.

Eric laughed and floated his large body over hers, looking down on her face, willing her eyes to open and look into his. Sookie did open her eyes and looked deep into his as his mouth moved towards hers. She licked her lips in anticipation, his lips touching hers lightly. He kissed her without pressure, allowing her to take the lead if she wanted. He knew, at least with this part, she was perfectly willing to do so. She pressed her lips back to his, letting her body float up to meet his in the water. As hers met his, she gasped into his mouth. Eric broke away from their kiss, smiling at her shock.

"Eric, there is no way THAT is going to fit in THERE!" She was suddenly terrified.

Eric soothed her kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe, relaxing. "Yes, my love. The two are meant to fit together. I will prepare you enough that you will stretch to accommodate me in every way. It will hurt the first time, I won't lie to you, but I will have you so busy with other pleasures, you won't be able to tell the pleasure from the pain."

"I thought I was ready, but perhaps I am not. I'm scared Eric." Sookie's voice was a quiet frightened whisper.

"Sookie, do not fear me. I can only see to your happiness. Follow my lead and I will take you to the highest peaks of happiness, over and over again."

Sookie looked in his eyes and read his honesty there. She felt him pick up the floral scented soap and start to use it to massage her body. He started with her feet, hitting all the pressure points to relax her. She slid her body further into the water and closed her eyes, giving her body into his care. His slippery hands massaged every toe on both feet, sliding up her ankles and calves, rubbing the tightness out of both. Soon he was at her muscled thighs, rubbing and tickling his finger along her inner thigh, making her wiggle and moan slightly. She was so sensitive she was embarrassed to feel herself already thrusting towards him.

"My, aren't we impatient, my lover." Eric whispered, pleased she was so responsive.

Sookie didn't say anything but opened her eyes half-way, lust and passion pouring from them into Eric's eyes.

Eric's fingers were wonderful. Who could have dreamed those long, delicate, deadly digits were possible of bringing such pleasure? He soaped his hands a little more and parted her womanly folds, hearing Sookie gasp again. She had never been touched in such a way, and while she had read many books on the subject she was ill prepared for the reality. His long fingers probed her wet channel delicately, while his thumb unerringly found that spot full of nerve endings which when touched caused Sookie's body to arch out of the tub, sending more water over the side. He continued his ministrations leaving Sookie breathless and wanting more. But Eric moved his large hands further up her body stroking her abdomen, feeling the aftershocks of her initial orgasm still pouring through her body. His slick hands reached her perfectly formed breasts, soap slicked hands covering them both, kneading them and plucking at the nipple. He brought his mouth to her body finally, sucking gently slowly increasing the tugging sensation until she cried out again in yet another orgasm.

"Eric, oh my God. Please, I can't take anymore."

"Oh my beloved, you can take so much more. I will show you just how much you can take, break your body into millions of pieces, and leave you crying for more." He gently lifted her body out of the tub, careful of the slippery water and carried her to the bed. This time he started at her mouth kissing, forcing her mouth to accept his tongue, pressing his lips against hers, her wanting and needing him against her. Soon his lips moved down her neck, leaving a beard rash behind him on her sensitive skin. That would heal soon enough with the blood exchange. He gorged himself on her nipples, his fangs completely extended but he held back. He was old and very able to control himself.

He slid his large body down her still wet and slick body kissing every inch as he went until he reached the apex at the center of her body, the core of her being. She gasped as she tried to pull away from him, but he held her still as his thumbs parted the blonde curls reaching for the swollen sensitive areas within. One thumb went again to that small nerve center, once again causing her body to arch on the bed. His tongue licked her folds, each and every one of them completely from back to front like a cat might lick her fur. Sookie's head was thrashing from side to side, her whimper becoming louder as her major orgasm built within her. Finally, Eric thrust his tongue into her hot wet channel, causing Sookie to come off the bed again. He thrust into her over and over as her wetness poured from her into his waiting mouth.

Without her realizing it, he replaced his tongue with his fingers stretching her slightly. First one finger, "God Sookie, you are so tight!" His voice was so deep he sounded almost animalistic. He was holding himself back, needing this to be gentle for her, but it was taking a toll on him. He pushed a second finger in gently, knowing this was starting to cause her some discomfort, and he allowed her to become used to his two fingers thrusting within her. She was keening by now, desperate for him to bring her to her release. He pushed a third finger inside, thrusting harder so she would get a sense of what it would feel like when he was inside her.

"Sookie, I know this might be uncomfortable right now, but this is similar to what it will feel like when I enter you. I want you to know what to expect."

Sookie's voice had an erotic and frantic edge to it. "Damnit Eric, if you don't move soon, I'm going to flip you over and impale myself on you. You will kill me soon if you don't finish this. I appreciate all the time, but believe me I am ready. NOW!"

Eric laughed huskily. She was probably going to be an insatiable lover, and once they started exchanging blood, even more so. Eric moved to her entrance and positioned himself while she tried to wiggle herself onto his staff. His body weight held her still and he kissed her again, hard, fangs fully extended. She scraped her tongue against them, starting to bleed into his mouth and he pulled away as he started rocking within her. He hit that tiny little piece of film blocking his entrance to her fully.

"Sookie, I want you to push against me as I push against you. Ok?"

She nodded her head and as he pushed he also pressed his fangs into the side of her breast, causing her to scream at both the pain and the pleasure she experienced simultaneously. He began sucking her blood at her breast, and she thought she had never felt anything so wonderful. He pumped deeply into her, hitting her cervix, her channel tightening and squeezing him, while he held himself back.

He took his sharpened nail and made a slit on his upper breast, still pulling blood from her breast, still pumping into her tight channel, he raised her head gently to the slit where his blood started to flow pushing her suddenly reluctant mouth to his chest. He had always been very good at multi-tasking. Once she tasted his ancient blood, she found it sweet and thick. It reminded her of one New Year's Eve when Sam had bought the staff this really good port and tiny chocolate cups to drink it out of. It was that kind of thick and sweet. As she drank and swallowed more and more, feeling him doing the same, pumping faster and faster into her. She felt that tightly coiled spring he had brought to life inside her begin to unwind, fast, powerful exploding within her bringing a scream from her lips as he reached his pinnacle as well screaming her name, Thor, and a word she had never heard before 'elska.'

Sookie fell back against the bed, exhausted, exhilarated, thrilled with her first experience. Eric lay off to the side of her closing her wound on her breast with blood he had taken from his open wound. It healed immediately. He then took more blood onto his fingers, and surprising Sookie, pressed them into her exceedingly abused core, rubbing his blood inside her. Whatever ache or pain she might have felt was gone completely. She sighed contentedly, thinking she would never be able to move again, thinking she never wanted to move again, and yet knowing she wanted more and more of Eric.

Eric whispered to her from his place on her chest while she ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. "Was it everything you had hoped for?" He sounded almost vulnerable instead of egotistical as she would have expected. She answered his vulnerability.

She sighed again as her heartbeat returned to something close to normal. "Eric, I have only read torrid fantasy romance books, so I had an expectation but of course no real experience. I can honestly say that far exceeded any expectation I could have ever had. I want you over and over again. Will it always be like that?"

"Perhaps not always. Sometimes it will be rough, for one or the other taking our own gratification, and without the blood exchange it is never as earth shattering but it can come close, sometimes it will be even slower, taking all night for one coupling…"

"Oh, Eric I couldn't bear that!"

Eric laughed again at her innocence. "Sometimes it will be primal, fast, furious, and other times it will be sublimely loving. But it will never again be your first time."

"Did we complete the first bonding?"

"Oh yes, and more. I took too much. I will be more careful the next times. I'm going to get up when I think my legs will hold me and get you some juice. It will help with the inevitable lightheadedness you will feel."

"Eric, I feel wonderful now. Why will I start to feel weak?"

"Because lover, I am taking your blood. You will need to start taking vitamins. If you don't want me to, I don't have to take your blood every time."

"Are you kidding? I never want to miss that! Just not on the neck, just places people won't see, ok?"

"As you wish, my lover."

Sookie slid down Eric's body until her face was even with his, pressing her body against his, feeling his already hardened staff.

She kissed him deeply, tasting her blood and her juices on him. "I think you _lover_ are ready again. I _know_ I am…" Her hand reached down between them, taking his largeness into her tiny hands, sliding her body even further down his. "Now make sure I'm doing this right…" as her tongue darted out to lick the cum off his hardened member.

Eric laughed delightedly, his husky laughter filled the room and her heart as she could feel his joy through the already forming bond. By the time he left her that night, they had confirmed their love and the steadfastness of their bond five times over. Sookie thought she could never be so happy. Eric was sure he had never been.

_TBC_

A/N: I got this out rather fast as I was in the mood to write and won't have much time for the next couple of days. I hope it was good for you. Review, review, review. Trust me… it keeps me writing faster than I might normally. Renee

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 8**

_There was a time when it was hard to see  
A future out in front where I am free  
But then I found the fire  
The strength, the heart's desire  
_ _Bring it on_ _, can't go wrong, I am strong._

_I am young, hear me cry  
Tell the world that I can fly  
I believe, we have the strength to carry on  
I will say, hear me pray  
Now I'm free, I am on my way  
I will fight, I am brave, I am strong._

_I said one day that I would show them all  
And now I've shown the world that I stand tall  
And now I've found the fire  
The will to go much higher  
Bring it on, can't go wrong, I am strong._

_I am young, hear me cry  
Tell the world that I can fly  
I believe, we have the strength to carry on  
I will say, hear me pray  
I am free, I am on my way  
I will fight, I am brave, I am strong._

_I Am Strong, North_

 

_   
_

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

 

Sookie was working the night shift. After the work on the house started in earnest, she felt more comfortable NOT being around all those people and the noise. There was scaffolding surrounding the house, painters, shutterers, electricians, the iron people, etc. So much for being discrete, she thought wryly. But it was almost done, and while Eric had mostly been staying nearby during the day in the hidden storm shelter, soon he would be able to stay inside with her. That made her smile on this busy night.

When she worked nights, Eric spent that time at Fantasia. Sam watched over her all during the day, and until Eric took up his watch. The three of them had found an uneasy groove to the whole 'protecting Sookie' thing, and surprisingly enough Eric and Sam had found something of a friendship forming between them. To avoid suspicion Sookie took up more shifts so that Sam didn't have to be away from Merlotte's and she made more money anyway.

While Sam and Sookie had said nothing of the relationship between Eric and Sookie to anyone, it had become practically the unilateral piece of gossip in their small town. Sookie ignored any references to it and Sam's threatening glaze kept the buzz at a minimum, especially around Sookie.

"Hey guys," Sookie said energetically as she got ready to take an order from Hank's table. There were three of the biggest mouthed bullies in town, Hank being the biggest. She hated it when they sat in her section, and while her shields were stronger than ever with Eric's teaching and blood, some of their repulsive thoughts still made it through. She just plastered on her happy smile and wrote down their order.

Before she walked away Hank snidely said, "And I'll take a piece of you too, Sookie. Make that with whipped cream."

Sookie stopped and spun around. "Excuse me?" She was stunned he would actually say something like that out loud to her. His friends' guffawed at Hank's daring quip.

"I know you heard me sweet little Sookie. You must be some nice tight little piece of ass and have some kind of sweet blood for that vampire to keep coming back to you, over and over again. I want my own taste. Or don't you do humans anymore?" Hank had stood by this time towering over Sookie.

She felt Sam coming up and waved him off. She was strong enough with Eric's blood pulsing through her veins she could handle this punk. And she had been waiting for the chance for years, after having to listen to his mindless, sexual drivel about women in general and her in particular. Sam stopped approaching but stood close by. The bar had grown silent.

Sookie laughed at Hank, her sharp bark telling him in no uncertain terms he was repellant and hardly worth her time. "I never had swine, Hank, pigs like you. As for the rest, it is none of your business. You will get no taste of anything, including food or drink served at this bar, ever again."

"You BITCH! You're mighty proud of yourself landing a powerful vampire to protect you. Well, he's not here, and if you think Sam can take me on, you are so wrong bitch." Hank grabbed Sookie by the neck, lifting her tiny frame off the ground by four inches. Her eyes went from dark brown to black, and there was no fear in them at all. That should have scared Hank more than anything else. The whole bar was silent watching this shocking scene unfold around them.

Sookie looked at Hank and smiled, a quiet deadly smile. She had never smiled a smile like that before. Never taking her eyes off of Hank's, she swung her arm under his, hitting it directly at his elbow, breaking his elbow backwards, shattering the three bones making up his elbow and tearing every tendon. Instantly, his arm became immediately and forever useless as he dropped her to the floor.

Hank grabbed his excruciatingly painful arm as he sank to the ground, screaming bloody murder. His friends stayed in their seats, while Sam approached Sookie standing beside her while she looked down on Hank. She calmly spoke to him through his screams. "Calling me a bitch and talking all nasty to me was stupid, which I would expect from you. Touching me was a very bad move Hank. I don't think you'll ever be touching or holding anything with that arm again." She leaned down to his ear, so only he could hear her. "And I'll make sure you live with your useless arm for a nice long time. Next time you touch me, or your friends come near me, you will feel blessed if all that happens is that you die." For a moment Hank was absolutely silent and then started to whimper loudly again.

Arlene approached, annoyed and bored with Hank already. "I called an ambulance and the police."

Sam continued to stare at Hank daring him to move. "Thank you Arlene." Sam could of course hear everything Sookie had said to Hank, and was proud of her, if a little scared too. Maybe she couldn't take care of herself against a vampire, but against anyone else, he had no concerns about her abilities.

The screen door to the bar slammed shut as a blast of angry wind blew through the bar, lifting napkins off the tables and ruffling clothing. Eric. He was dressed for Fangtasia, black jeans, black silk shirt, and black boots. His hair was ruffled since he must have flown here when he felt the excitement, agitation, and strength flow through the bond. He took in the scene while the bar patrons took him in. Before anyone could see, he was beside Sookie's side checking her over for wounds. He could see the bruises from Hank's hand around her neck, but knew those would be gone within a few hours. Long enough for the police to see them, but gone by the time he got her home. He looked down at Hank, still holding his arm, screaming in pain and fear again instead of just whimpering.

Eric bent down to him, placing a forefinger and thumb on either side of Hank's face, everyone in the bar knowing he could crush Hank's face with a simple squeeze. Eric took his other hand and wrapped it around the hand that had touched Sookie. While Eric leaned into Hank, telling him in a falsely soothing voice he needed to calm down and be silent, hypnotizing Hank into a much welcome silence, he squeezed Hank's hand just slightly hearing every one of the 27 bones in the hand that had dared touch his Sookie break and crumble. Hank would no longer ever be able to use his arm or his hand again. Too bad, so sad. Hank felt the agonizing pain, but under his hypnotized state could not scream out, so the screams just resounded in his head, over and over again. If his agony wasn't enough, having the screams of that agony kept locked in his head would drive him crazy.

Eric stood to his full height and pulled Sookie to him, holding her briefly and then leading her to a corner booth. There was a couple sitting there but as Eric approached with Sookie they scattered taking their drinks with them. Sam brought them a True Blood and a gin and tonic and left them alone to await the police. Hank sat where he had fallen blathering and drooling in his silent agony, his friend's unmoving to help him, terrified as they were of even being associated with Hank. The rest of the bar went on as before, if a little more nervously.

Sheriff Bud and Andy Bellfleur arrived soon, not a full set between them Sookie thought. They looked over Hank, tried to get a statement from him, which proved impossible. They spoke with the other bar patrons, saving Sam and Sookie for last. Andy hostilely asked if Eric had been there when the incident all went down, which Eric could honestly deny which was also backed up by the bar patrons. Sookie told her story. Sheriff Bud and Andy looked at the still visible bruises on her neck, and having heard that Hank had lifted her at least four inches off the floor in their previous interviews with everyone in the bar, without exception, declared that Hank would be charged with assault after being treated for his wounds, and declared it self-defense in Sookie's case.

"Just one more question, Sookie," Andy said trying to be sneaky like Columbo, but instead came across more like Scooby-Doo.

"Yes, Andy?" Sookie hadn't moved from Eric. She tried to be respectful of Andy Bellfleur, but it was just so hard, given he was such an idiot. He proved her point right at that moment by scratching his balls and lifting his belt buckle. It was all she could do not to laugh.

"Just when did you get strong enough to break a grown man's elbow? Not just break it, but completely destroy what looks like the whole joint from what the EMT's say. And then every bone in his hand is broken too."

"Well, Andy. I guess all those home workouts I've been doing have been working. Either that, or I must have been very lucky." Sookie smiled at him, dismissal all over her face and he turned and left.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after a brief conversation between the Sam, Eric, and Sookie, Eric took Sookie home in her car. She was surprised to see the scaffolding down from the house and the yard debris was completely cleaned up. It looked to her like the job was almost complete.

Eric smiled at her enthusiasm as she walked around the house in awe of how beautiful it looked. Eric had even had the crew plant additional plants in various gardens in the back with a couple of beautiful arbors and a water feature. There were window boxes hanging from each front window, all prepared to be planted as she chose. She ran back to Eric leaping into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"It's all so beautiful! And when did you decide on the waterfall? It is an excellent touch. Oh, Eric. Thank you so much. I love it all! And I love you most of all."

"And I love you, baby. Randy has just a few things to go over with you tomorrow and then they are complete. He'll come shortly after dusk and show you how everything works and I can be here for that part too. Ok?"

"Fine, fine. Now, Eric, take me inside and make love to me. Hard, fast, rough, just like tonight has been." Sookie was already ripping Eric's shirt off and it was on the ground. She struggled with the key and once they were inside and the doors locked, Eric pushed her against the back of the sofa, clothing ripped and torn off, taking her from behind with no foreplay, but they hadn't needed any. The whole night had been a form of foreplay for them both. They laughed, growled, and bit at each other as they made their animalistic form of love.

Later, lying in bed completely sated after several more times of lovemaking, more fucking actually. Both were scratched and bitten, bruises developed and disappeared on Sookie's body. Their blood exchanges ripped at each other's bodies and then healed. It was a perfect end to a violent night. But Sookie was proud of standing up for herself and being able to seriously defend herself, and Eric was thrilled that Sookie had found her fire,the will to go much higher than she had every gone before. No matter what, together, whatever others could bring it on, they couldn't go wrong, they were strong together, forever.

Eric's private phone rang, as they lay together talking quietly. He rolled over lazily expecting it to be Pam, but instead a different voice was on the line. Eric immediately sat up, spilling Sookie to his side. "Your Majesty!"

Eric listened quietly to the voice on the other end of the conversation, his body tense and his face grave. "Of course, Your Majesty. As your loyal servant, I can only do as you bid. Miss Stackhouse and I will be at your court in two nights. Thank you Your Majesty."

Sitting up with the sheet held up to her chest, Sookie stared at Eric, fear all over her face. "The Queen. She wants to see us."

"Yes, Sookie. I do not want you to worry though. I believe I know what she wants and I know what I need to do. We will not be parted, I promise. She will be sending her private plane for us, and we will be staying at Hotel d'Morte in New Orleans. I will have Pam buy you the appropriate clothing tomorrow night. We will both come tomorrow to make sure we have everything covered."

"Eric, I'm afraid. I cannot be without you. What if she wants to keep me for her 'pet'?" An image of a gerbil in a habitrail came unbidden to her mind, and her stomach lurched.

"Lover, I have lived a very long time, and understand vampire politics better than almost anyone. You will leave with me that night. You do not need to worry. She will feel our bond and know it is too great to be divided. We will both die then and she knows it. Dawn comes close, lover. Let us make love again, really making love this time (he smirked) and then after you have fallen asleep I will leave you for the day returning shortly after dusk tomorrow."

Eric leaned into the clearly fearful Sookie and kissed her tenderly. He made love to her like the first time, taking his time, taking their time, and when he left her she was in a dreamless sleep, having forgotten for the time being about the Queen.

_TBC_

Press that review button! I've missed all your comments the last few days I haven't written!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

A/N: Sookie swears like a sailor in this chapter. Be warned.

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 9**

_Every bad day needs it, every good day breeds it  
No matter how it feels when it's real, you know it's real  
It's stronger than anybody any man has ever made_

_The power touches me, the power helps us see  
the power holds my hand, yeah the power drives me crazy_

_It won't take long to understand  
Just how lucky I am_

_The power, the power, the power  
If I believe in you and me  
Do we believe that the power's gonna be alright?  
In just mind, yeah, yeah  
In the power, the power of love  
I believe in the power, the power of true love, baby._

_The Power, Cher (edited)_

* * *

Sookie woke up the next morning, well technically it was afternoon. She had nightmares most of her sleep about meeting the Queen. What did she want with Eric and her? It could not be good, and Sookie was terrified. All Sookie could imagine was her in one of those colorful habitrails they sell at the pet stores with her running between the pieces through tubes, running forever on one of those wheels, all for the entertainment of the Queen. Oh God, she thought as she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She threw up until she couldn't see straight. After sitting there for a while feeling sorry for herself, she picked herself up and hauled her butt into the shower, swearing softly at Eric, the entire vampire world, and how she had ever allowed herself to end up here. By the time she was finished with her shower, she was worked into quite a state of fear and anger.

She went to the phone in her bedroom and dialed Eric's private number, knowing of course he wouldn't answer, which only served to piss her off further.

"Bite me," Eric's phone answered.

"Bite yourself. Eric, I won't be going with you to see the Queen. I have nothing to wear, and I don't have any desire to be a gerbil in a cage. I had nightmares the whole time I slept of running on one of those wheel things gerbils run on going nowhere fast. Nope, won't be going. Don't bother to include me in your plans. And by the way…" BEEP.

Fuck! She angrily punched in the numbers again. "And you need to fix your phone so it doesn't cut me off. That really pisses me off. I'll meet with Randy tonight by myself. I don't want to see you. I hope she doesn't punish you too badly for not bringing your little pet but…" BEEP.

Once again she punched the numbers, sure she was breaking the key pad. "Your fucking phone keeps fucking cutting me off! Fix it! She is not my Queen, and I will not grovel at her feet, allow her to feed from me, or any other way allow her near me. This whole thing pisses me off. And even if I was going to go, which I'm not, I have nothing to wear." BEEP.

Dialing again…"Fuck you Eric and the Viking boat you rode in on. I'm not going. Period. BEEP your fucking phone." And with that Sookie hung up the phone. She stared at the phone, her rage building, wondering if she had anything else to say to him. Her eyes stayed pinpointed at the phone, and she watched it amazingly melt before her very eyes. She blinked repeatedly. No way. THAT did not just happen!

She turned to the mug sitting next to her bedside where Eric had given her some tea before she fell asleep last night. She stared long and hard at it and exploded in front of her, glass splinters covering the bed. She sat suddenly on the bed, terrified and exhilarated at what she had just seen herself do.

Wow! She wondered if she had to be looking at what she damaged or if there was more she could do than melt or cause things to explode. It would be very dangerous if anyone learned of this new ability. It must have come from the melding of her and Eric's blood. Interesting.

She quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs where Sam was reading the paper after fixing her breakfast, which was now cold. She wolfed it down and said she was going on a walk in the woods to burn off some energy. Sam looked up surprised, sensing the tension in Sookie but not knowing where it came from.

"I'll go with you Sookie. You can't go out there by yourself."

Sookie angrily replied. "Of course I can. I've been going into those woods my whole life. You can scent the air for me and tell me if there is anyone out there."

Sam shook his head, knowing he would not win this battle. "Fine. "But I go as Dean. Got it?"

"Fine." Be ready in five minutes."

Sookie set out on her mission, irritated to have the dog following her. Maybe she should just use her powers on him. She wondered if she could make him disappear. But then, Sam would disappear too and that was probably not such a good plan. She found a huge stump in the middle of the woods. It was from the original forest there, and it was huge. Some forestry major had come out one year to count the rings on the stump and placed the date of the tree well into the Roman-Saxon times. And here she was, about to destroy it.

She told Dean to sit next to her and not move. She closed her eyes and lowered her face, seeing the stump in her mind. She pictured the rough wood on the edges, the moss growing around it, the little beetle running across the top part where the rings were. She pictured the rings. Power crackled around her and all the living creatures in the area could feel it as well as they fell silent. Dean danced uncomfortably in his place and whined. Ignoring him, she pulled that energy to her and then without moving anything but the energy in her mind, she focused it in a single shot at the tree stump. The stump silently blew apart, sending splinters into the air for many feet. Wow! She knew now she didn't have to be looking at anything, she could just pull the energy to her and let it fly. She had to be able to concentrate though. And could she only blow things up?

Sookie walked with Dean following her to the old train trestle. It had caught on fire during the civil war but still stood, as did every ancient thing in this town. She carefully stood well hidden in the woods where no one could see her or Dean. She imagined fire, what it must feel like, seeing the flames flicker in their yellow, blue, and ultimately green edge. She felt the heat from that fire. She felt the power begin to crackle around her again, but this time she didn't wait as long to release it. She poured all that pent up power, all her rage, into a single focus point and once again she hit her target- one of the trestle beams. That focus point immediately combusted into flames licking at every piece of wood around it.

She then quickly pulled up a picture of a rain shower, the wetness, the cool water, and surprising her, she doused the flames she had just started. As she experimented she got faster and better.

This was very cool. And very scary. She needed to talk to Eric. And Eric was not available to talk to. "Bite Me…Beep." "Bite Me…Beep." "Bite Me… Beep." She heard that message of his constant unavailability over and over in her head. That pissed her off again, raising her temper to focus on the actual iron train track , pulling the spikes out of the track and ground beams and curling it into a large circle. Damn having a boyfriend who slept all fucking day. Just damn.

As Sookie and Sam walked back to the house, Dean dragging behind probably scared by what he had just seen, Sookie thought in passing that they could wander over to where Eric's precious corvette was parked and she could demolish it while she was at it. Common sense took over though, thinking it was probably better to practice on things in the house.

_TBC_

A/N: Sorry so short, the chapter would have grown quite long if I didn't stop here.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my ever so faithful readers who seem to be genuinely enjoying a story I am genuinely enjoying writing. It is just flowing from me like Eric's rich sweet blood. So thank you again. And if you don't usually read the songs at the beginning, read this one. It is a perfect E/S song. And BTW- this is another of those sneaky 'M' chapters, for those of you who might want to skip it. But a lot of stuff happens that you probably won't want to miss that is not 'M' so…

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 10**

_Darkness falls and she will take me by the hand.  
Take me to some twilight land  
Where all but love is grey  
Where time just slips away  
Without her as my guide._

_Night falls I'm cast beneath her spell,  
Daylight comes our heaven is torn to hell.  
Am I left to burn?  
And burn eternally?  
She's a mystery to me  
She's a mystery girl._

_In the night of love words tangled in her hair.  
Words soon to disappear  
A love so sharp it cuts like a switchblade to my heart  
Words tearing me apart.  
She tears again my bleeding heart  
I want to run she's pulling me apart  
Fallen angel cries  
Then I just melt away._

_She's a mystery to me  
She's a mystery girl._

_Haunted by her side the darkness in her eyes  
But that so enslaves me  
If my love is blind then I don't want to see  
She's a mystery to me._

_Night falls I'm cast beneath her spell,  
Daylight comes our heaven is torn to hell.  
Am I left to burn?  
And burn eternally?_

_She's a mystery to me  
She's a mystery girl._

_Mystery Girl, Roy Orbison_

 

* * *

Eric came tearing up Sookie's still unfinished driveway, uncaring of the potholes or damaging his precious corvette. Sookie felt through the bond when he woke, and she felt his fury mount as he listened to her messages. Her fury had waned throughout the day, and she now knew it was time for her to pay to piper. Tonight would likely be a very long one.

Randy had already come and gone thankfully, and as Sam saw Eric's corvette tearing up the driveway, he made a hasty get away as well. Two weeks ago, even a week ago, he never would have left Sookie alone with an obviously furious Eric. But now, he knew she was really in no danger from Eric. Eric could no longer hurt Sookie as he could cut off his own head.

Eric stopped his car suddenly, sliding on the hated gravel road, which only served to ratchet up his anger more. He yanked open the car door, slamming it shut, the force of his strength tipping the car on its side. Eric turned back to the car and looked at it sitting upended sideways on the gravel, the underside exposed to the world. He then turned and looked at the darkened outline of what he could tell was an amused Sookie, her face hidden in the darkness with the light directly behind her. She stood in a bright yellow flowered halter top and short denim skirt, (a _very_ short skirt he noted, saving that information for later knowing other men had been around while she pranced around in that VERY SHORT skirt), and bare feet. Sookie, who was in a much better, if a dangerously smart-aleck mood , gave a mental 'Oops' to the car falling sideways, and realized she heard parts of Eric's thoughts about the very short skirt and 'prancing around' in front of other men. That surprisingly overheard thought almost solicited a very unwelcome snort of laughter again, but she schooled her face to neutral. The situation was inflammatory without her adding gasoline to the fire.

He stalked quickly to her, while she gave him a predatory smile. "Hello, _lover_…. You really must control that temper of yours, your beloved car…" She stopped as he pushed her completely through the doorway into the house, crushing her against the wall, her arms extended above her body, his giant hands holding her at her wrists, his body wildly aroused. His eyes had become dangerously black, his hair wildly scattering in the wind that seemed to follow him tonight. She could feel through his jeans an arousal she had never felt before, sure that if he intended to use that on her, she would be ripped in half.

His voice sounded positively lethal as he began. "How dare you, Sookie? How dare you endanger me _**and**_ you by refusing to answer the Queen's summons? How dare you insult me, your lover and your bonded mate, by assuming I would not clothe and teach you correctly in dealing with our Queen? How dare you Sookie in believing that I would do anything less than bring you home with me, or die if I could not? Your faith in me, your bonded, seems to be lacking. I feel there must be lessons to be taught before Pamela gets here with your clothing."

He crushed his mouth to her, taking her mouth by force, their tongues dueling violently, both of them growling and tearing at each other. Still holding her hands above her, his other hand lifted her tight bottom up to meet him while his hand reached under the denim and ripped her tiny silk underwear away. Her legs wrapped around him, squeezing him with the strength given to her from his blood, forcing a breath from his body as he fumbled with his belt and jeans, dropping them to the floor. Without pretense, he shoved himself deep inside her heated core, banging her hard against the wall. Pictures and mirrors threatened to fall from their hangers as his powerful thrusts ripped through her.

She screamed with the roughness of the coupling, both of them knowing this was new for her, and her screams were not completely from pain or violation. Soon she was slamming herself back into him, forcing him to use all his strength to hold her into place. He did finally release her hands, while she clawed at his silk shirt, ripping it along with his skin on his back to shreds. His dark, rich blood coated the black silk shirt, while her back became just as raw and bloody from the pounding against the wall board. He leaned his head down to her breast and bit, hard, tearing intending to cause pain as they both came violently against each other. He drew his first meal of the day from Sookie's well endowed breast, the violence of their coupling adding a different spice to her usual blood.

As he licked the wound closed, he slid them both to the ground, breathing hard. He was still angry, Sookie could feel it through the bond, but at least some of the immediate danger had worn away.

"Do you accept me as your bonded mate, Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric said out of the blue.

"How can you ask me that when I don't even know what a 'bonded mate' is? And neither do you."

"I know you are meant for me, and only for me. I am meant for you and only for you. Whatever else there is to know we will have to find out from other sources, after we pay our respects to the Queen." Eric's voice was very soft, but made of steel and unbending.

"I am not going with you to see the Queen. She is not my Queen. I live the United States of America, and we kicked Kings and Queens out on their not very well respected asses 250 years ago. I have a President of the United States now, as do you as a newly made citizen of the United States. Not that I would pretend that he knows who I am, or who you are, but if he needed me to be his pet and help him in whatever way I can, I would do so. The Queen of Vampires…not so much Eric. I'm not even a vampire, so no way. No _fucking_ way." Sookie's voice dripped with sarcasm. She had obviously been thinking about this a lot this afternoon.

"If you do not go, you will humiliate me. She and others will believe I cannot control you and will come to take you to someone they feel will be able to control you. While I would wish them luck in the controlling part, we would be forever separated. I would probably be put in a silver coffin, with silver chains, never to feed again. And worst of all of course, being kept away from you. I would die long before the silver and lack of feeding would kill me. You, Sookie, would be given to someone probably carefully cruel who would abuse you in order to get and keep you in line. You will waste away without me and my blood. You will die a very slow and painful death, all because you refused to accompany me to meet the Queen." Eric's voice held sadness and reigned in fury.

Sookie disentangled herself from Eric, righted her clothing, and stormed into the kitchen reaching inside the fridge for a cold Coke, with lime of course. "She wants to keep me. Once I am there, she will not let me leave, I just know it. How can you protect me from her?"

"Once again you insult me! You doubt my strength, my cunning, my understanding of vampire politics, my ability to manipulate the situation, my willingness to die for you. I think another lesson is in order." Eric grabbed Sookie by the waist with one arm, spilling her fresh soda all over the floor. With the other arm he swept everything off the kitchen table, and despite his frustration and anger, gently laid her on the table. He pulled her legs to him putting one leg over one of his shoulders and the other over the other, sliding her skirt up as he dragged her ass to the edge of the table.

"What is this Eric? Fuck Sookie until she agrees with you? You might be in for a very long night." She said sarcastically.

"No, lover. We only have about an hour and a half before Pam gets here. You must capitulate to me before she arrives." He once again entered her without any preparation, not that she needed any. Their lovemaking (was that what this was called? No she decided, this was plain old angry fucking, but despite herself, she liked it) fluids dripped from her onto the table.

As she was shoved into and raised her hips to meet his from the table, she asked breathlessly, "Remind me again as to what I am supposed to capitulate to again. If you keep fucking it from my head, we'll never be done."

Eric laughed, his first all night, and she was relieved despite herself. "Oh, lover…are you in such a hurry to be done already?"

She made a particularly hard thrust upwards, slamming him all the way into her, knocking her breathless. "No, not done already. But I would like to know what I am supposed to be agreeing to. I could pretend to forget and go all night and then some, but we do sort of have this approaching deadline of Pam." He was keeping up the dialogue, even as he held her shoulders tightly and pounded unmercifully into her much abused pussy.

Eric responded, breathless himself at keeping up a dialogue with her and her on-going sarcasm. "You believe that I will take care of you, even with the Queen. You believe I will not leave you there with her. You believe that we are bonded mates, and even if we don't know all that entails, we will find out together as we search the world for answers. You capitulate to all these things."

Sookie raised herself up on her elbows, looking him in the eyes as he held her still while he impaled her time and time again. Her breathing was hard and her eyes were glassy. She took a sharpened fingernail she kept for just this purpose and slashed across his breast. She looked into his black eyes, and smiled slightly as she felt herself ready to come, again. "Oh, is that all…" as she leaned her mouth to the now dripping slash and sucked his blood, his life giving, bonding blood into her. He brought her once again to a screaming climax which she buried in his chest, practically drowning in his blood.

Sookie had finally given in. Eric had alleviated her panic, and she did believe he would do all those things for and with her. They exchanged blood over and over again, once again sealing their bond. Eric carried her from the sticky soda covered floor to the bedroom shower. He warmed the water and they both peeled off the clothing that remained on them both. He pulled her tightly to him and lifted her into the shower. The hot water stung the wood burns on her raw back, but with her large intake of his blood the wounds were already healing completely. He soaped her hair and her body, taking special care of her injured back. She returned the favor, shampooing and conditioning his long hair and soaping his body thoroughly as well.

"Sookie, there is one more thing I want." Eric whispered quietly as he held her against the wall running his soapy soft hands against her back and bottom.

"And what would that be lover…" Sookie had that deep, sexually satiated sound in her voice. "I think you have taken everything from me, my body, my mind, my soul, and my will. What else do I have to give you?"

"I want to take you in a way we have never done before. I want to introduce you to the Queen tomorrow knowing I have claimed you in every way possible." Eric's voice was gentle and soothing, knowing this might spook her.

He felt her body stiffen and then just as suddenly relax. "Will it hurt?" Sookie's voice was quiet as well in the pounding water, but she had completely capitulated to him, at least for the moment and was willing to try something different.

"It will not hurt. I will make sure it will not hurt. It might feel unusual, perhaps even uncomfortable at first, but I will not hurt you."

"Eric, my love, my bonded mate, I release my body over to your care. Take me however you like, claim me however you want, I am yours, just as you are mine."

Eric nuzzled her neck, already beginning to prepare her, "I am yours just as you are mine."

* * *

Pam found Eric in the kitchen cleaning up the spilled soda and the bodily fluids everywhere. She laughed out loud at the sight of Eric on his hands and knees, shirt off, jeans and bare feet, scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Shut up Pam."

"First I see your car on its side, then walk into the house and smell what can only be compared to an orgy level of sexual scent, and then find you scrubbing Sookie's floor. You have to admit Master, there must surely have been a scene earlier this evening, one I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for." Pam laughed again and left the room to bring in more packages to the house.

Sookie heard Pam arrive and laughed herself at what Pam must have thought at the sight of Eric on his hands and knees scrubbing her floor. She felt it was only fair. He had spilt it after all. She dried her hair and pulled on his black tank top that hung to the tops of her thighs and put on black underwear and a red silk shirt he had left here earlier and prepared to walk into the kitchen. They had thrown his black silk shredded and bloody shirt away.

"Hello Pam." Sookie said in her very satiated voice.

Pam looked Sookie over, hearing the tell-tale sound in Sookie's voice of a woman who had been very loved, regardless of how rough it might have started. Pam smiled an actual warm smile. "You please him very much you know, Sookie. Otherwise, he would never be cleaning up spilled soda."

Sookie laughed. "I suppose you are here to dress me and make a princess out of a frog."

Eric walked in, leaning against the doorway. "You have never been a frog, Sookie. But, yes, when Pam is done with you, you will surely be a princess, worthy of this King."

Sookie responded slyly, "Am I not already worthy of you Master? And to assume the King-ship is probably a very dangerous thing to do."

Eric laughed at Sookie, refusing to be drawn into another argument. "Merely a turn of phrase, lover, nothing more."

Hours later, Sookie's head was full of do's and don'ts, bowing and scraping (ok, they called it curtseying but still…), and just general political information she was sure was important and she would know why once that piece of the puzzle became apparent. The whole time this was going on, she was also a grown up Barbie doll, being dressed, undressed, bejeweled, painted, hair styled, and by the end of all of this she was very grumpy indeed.

"I will NEVER be able to get all this figured out tomorrow night. Which shoes, which by the way Pam, what sadist designed these stilettos—YOU?"

"No my dear, I did not design those particular ones, but you will wear them. Practice in them the rest of the night and all day tomorrow."

"Whatever…what about what jewelry goes with what, and how will I ever decide what to wear when? I can't do this. I get my clothes at Wal-mart- nice and simple."

"And the material they are made from will outlast Armegeddon. Whereas, the fine clothing and material I am dressing you in will not even out last you. Natural fibers, very expensive."

"What if I lose some of the jewelry? What then? It is very expensive." Sookie was just stretching for any reason not to go.

Eric finally spoke up. "Sookie! Enough. Pam will be accompanying us. She will help you with everything. Nothing will be lost, and if it is I don't care. We have already decided what you will wear on the plane ride, what you will wear to meet the Queen, and if we are there for a second night, what you will wear then. The decisions have been made, right down to your hair, makeup, lipstick, and jewelry. There are no more decisions to be made. It will be fine. Pam will meet us at the plane tomorrow evening and we will all fly to New Orleans together. The end. I tire of this whole ordeal as I know you do. Pam could go for hours more, but we will not indulge her further."

Pam looked at him, pretending to frown. "Spoilsport."

Sookie looked at her, back at the white stilettos, and back to Pam, "Sadist."

Pam laughed at that and whirled and left the two lovers on their own. Sookie immediately removed the shoes and sunk into the couch, Eric joining her. She leaned her head against his shoulder where he wrapped his arm around his.

"Eric, there was something else that happened today. I think I should show you."

"Can it wait?" Even Eric sounded tired after the Barbie Party.

"Actually, we don't even have to move from here if you don't want to. But you do have to promise to replace whatever I ask you to."

"Fine. Show me then."

Sookie looked around the room. She chose the fake flower arrangement on top of the TV to start with. "Eric, watch the flower arrangement on the TV set."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She quickly gathered the power in the room, which with Eric in the room with her made it quite easy. He was very powerful and carried that power with him. Before Eric could realize what was happening the flower arrangement blew apart.

Eric jumped up and looked from Sookie to the flowers and back. "How…?"

"I don't know. I did it the first time to the phone in my bedroom after I got furious about the 'Bite Me…Beeps.' Before I knew it I had melted it. Then I blew up a mug, exploded a 2500 year old tree trunk in the forest, set the old train trestle on fire and then doused it. I've been practicing a lot today. It doesn't seem to tire me. I even practiced a few little mind tricks with Pam… just trying to get her to do something and then having her change her mind. It worked too and she never knew. And Eric, I can read your mind now. Not all the time, only when you are really sending, like when you were mad earlier about me 'prancing around' in my short denim skirt. You were jealous and that came through loud and clear."

By this time Eric was pacing around the room, excitement and fear coming off of him in waves. "This is amazing. This is the sort of stuff that is a part of our long dead legends, part of the bonded mate. After we meet with the Queen, we must immediately leave for somewhere safe where we can learn from those who know about this. You must keep your mind schooled at all times tomorrow while we are with the Queen. We don't even want her to get a whiff of this."

"Ok. But you will have to communicate to me at least minimally if she starts to say something that surprises me or may cause me fear. I might give myself away."

Eric stopped pacing and stood in front of Sookie. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. "There is something isn't there Eric? Something you haven't told me."

"Sookie, the Queen and I… we have been lovers off and on for centuries. I helped raise her to power. She may be bringing us both there to try to tear us apart, particularly if she thinks we are bonded. She must not be allowed to think that. But if she does decide she wants me for a night, we must play along. To her, you are simply my human pet. The less she knows or suspects of anything stronger, the better it will be for all of us."

"You will make love to her tomorrow night." Sookie's voice was completely calm, and dead.

"Not if I can find a way to stop it. But if it is a part of protecting you and us, then yes, I will do what I have to."

Sookie remained silently, mulling over the situation. There was no way she would allow Eric to make love to another woman. Not on her watch. But she didn't need Eric to know that. Her life she was willing to risk, Eric's she was not.

"Eric, I tire of this whole conversation of tomorrow night. Make love to me tonight in our new safe room with the iron windows down and stay with me all night tonight."

Eric was suspicious that Sookie didn't flip out about him and the Queen, but decided to not probe further into something he didn't want or need to know.

Eric started to close up the house. Sookie looked out the front door, and laughed. "May I right your precious car, my lover?"

"You can do that too?"

"Yes, good thing I didn't set it on fire like I wanted to earlier today." And with that, she gave the car a slight mental pull, righting it into the correct position, although she was sure the side that lay on the gravel was damaged.

She set the alarm as Randy had taught her, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, walking across her freshly scrubbed kitchen floor, and headed for the bedroom, dropping clothing like breadcrumbs where she went. Where she went, Eric followed, as it always would be.

* * *

Their lovemaking this time was as tender as ever. Eric took his time, gave her all his sweetness and passion as he worshipped her body into multiple orgasms. Finally, just as they were both exhausted and prepared to sleep, Eric's body slithered down Sookie's to that special place she so loved for him to bite, and she whispered, "Eric, bite me."

He laughed huskily in his arousal, "Beep," as he sunk his fangs deep into her heated apex, listening to her cries of pleasure. Beep indeed. He'd leave his voicemail exactly as it was just because he loved her even more when she was crazy, and enraged, and mysterious. That was his Sookie, and he would never let her go. She was his guide through the twilight of grey, into a world of color where time just slips away.

_TBC_

A/N: The consensus seemed to be no one was bothered by longer chapters, so I hope this one satisfactorily made up for the last short chapter. Next chapter…The Queen, the Queen…off with her head!

 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

A/N: I have not read up to the parts of the books that describe the Queen of Louisiana, so I have made her up, so to speak. While I'm sure this is wildly out of character from whatever Charlaine Harris wrote, this is how I saw the Queen, her relationship with Eric, and her view of her life, and it suits the way the story is going. I did look up her age, and while I was going to make her quite old, I was surprised to find she is relatively young at 400-500 years. I have no idea what she looks like according to the books, since I didn't bother to look that part up. I did know she was quite beautiful and young based on the actress they have cast in the part. Other than that, I hope that my faithful readers will tolerate my possibly extreme A/U in this case. The song below is really important to setting the tone for the story.

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 11**

_The wolves howled at the moon that chilly autumn night  
And cold winds whispered through the scattered leaves.  
When the first light from a late, yet crimson dawn,  
Shone through the morning mist...She was dead... and so reborn.  
Caught in a web of silver beams thrown from an ocean of stars  
A sea that from now, always shall haunt her existence.  
She exists only in darkness she feeds from the vein of  
An innocent child._

_Yet she is strong, unbound by the chains of mortality.  
Sometimes under the ocean of stars  
She gazes at the black horizon wistful thoughts of death  
She wishes for sleep. She has no quest  
Just an eternal lust for blood.  
Always walking alone - eternally!  
She is the eye of the raven, she is the ear of the wolf.  
She is mockery itself of the Holy Trinity.  
She is the pleasure conceived from your pain.  
The Empress of Nocturnals…  
Thou shalt fear  
And thou shalt serve  
And thou shalt... die  
In her embracing kiss of death._

_The Tale of the Nocturnal Princess, Hades_

* * *

The Queen of Louisiana stood at the window of her bedroom, red velvet and white chiffon covered the very old carved mahogany wood of her bedroom and outer suite. From the open window she watched the stars fade into the crimson dawn knowing soon she would sleep again. She missed seeing the sun, living in the sunlight. If she dreamed, she would remember the heat of the sun on her skin, the glistening of the sun on her hair, on her lover's hair. She would remember the darkness of her skin instead of the forever paleness of her softly scented skin now. Even though she looks but one and twenty, she has become so old now that she smells nothing but blood and the dust of death. She wearied of her life as a vampire, as Empress of Nocturnals, even though she was not very old. She was not as powerful as others thought. She led by fear and cruelty, not love, not respect, and had not enough power to hold her position long. She heard the voices, the whispers of others plotting against her. Many wished her position, thinking it would bring them the power and respect they believed they deserved. But in the end, it just brought unfathomable loneliness and a consuming darkness that was more than the night, but was the ever darkening of her tainted soul. When she was alive, those hundreds of years ago, she had believed in something, God and Christ and hope. Now she believed in nothing, not even her own freedom from mortality. She prayed for the gift of hope in the silence that surrounded her. Perhaps that hope, that freedom from her own immortality came to her tonight.

Tonight, her favorite, her eternal lover, her blond Viking would come to her, bringing his latest pet. The woman, no girl, was considered no real beauty but was quite special for some reason. Men fell over themselves desiring her bed, although the Queen had heard rumors she was a virgin until Eric took her. Vampires rumored of her special blood, although none other than Eric had tasted her, and she knew Eric would never speak of such things to others. Even though Eric and the Queen, when she was just a vampire known as Sophie-Ann were lovers off and on for years, exchanging blood periodically, there was no blood bond with him. Vampires exchanging blood is common, but unlike with humans, no bond is created. Even without the bond, reading between the excessive vampire rumor mill, the Queen knew that Eric's 'pet' as everyone thought of her was no 'pet' to Eric. She was something more. Something more to Eric, something more to the Queen, and something more to the Vampire community. Sophie-Ann would need to spend the next night finding out just what that something more was. Was this girl Eric brought with him simply a decoration for his arm or was she more to him than that? Was she the hope the Queen had privately prayed for even if she no longer believed her prayers would be answered? Was she the answer to the newly exposed Vampire community that was so desperately needed? She would have tonight, maybe tomorrow night to find out. And part of this night she wanted with Eric, craved for him to fill her loneliness if only for a few moments in their forever lives. All of this would be tonight. But for now, as the crimson sunrise turned orange, she drifted to her bed and pulled the rope that dropped the velvet privacy drapes around her and slept once again as the rest of the world awoke and lived their lives.

* * *

Sookie had slept off and on all day beside Eric's body. At first it was strange, both to have him next to her in her bed during the day, and to feel the utter coldness, utter emptiness that was Eric during the day. Then as she had almost all things vampire, she accepted and went about what needed to be done, returning to him throughout the day to nap, held in his arms.

The night before Pam had packed most of her outfits for her, placing everything, jewelry, shoes, stockings, even underwear to go with each outfit together. The outfit for the plane flight was already hung on her closet door, along with the suits that Eric was bringing. Eric had asked her to run out and buy a few last minute items, which she did of course. One was something she was not familiar with and made sure he wrote down exactly what he wanted. Turned out she had to drive to Shreveport to pick one up. He wanted a no-name cell phone, which is easy enough to buy at your local 7-11. But he also wanted it with no GPS chip and he wanted it to have international capabilities. That was a little more specialized. She had seen enough TV shows to know he wanted something completely untraceable for some unspecified purpose of his own. She took Sam with her and just in case, she sent Sam in to buy the phone with cash. She really was getting paranoid. There were not cameras everywhere recording her every move and purchase. Really, she must be going crazy with all the secrecy and need for security.

By the time Eric arose, Sookie was showered, her hair curled beautifully and hanging down her back. She stood in the bathroom in her black lacy bra, lacy thong (Pam lectured her forever on panty lines under this dress in particular), and black silk thigh-highs. Sookie had never worn thigh-highs before and she was doubtful that with any movement at all they would stay up and not sag at inopportune times. Pam assured her that would not be a problem, even without a garter belt ('garters are for the bedroom, Sookie, not for underclothes'). She'd been wearing them most of the afternoon with the high heels Pam insisted on and she was doing well not snagging or sagging the hose and not breaking an ankle wearing the shoes.

Eric raised the window blinds automatically and followed the floral scent of Sookie to the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway, leaning against it naked as he had gone to bed, watching her. As many times as she had been naked in front of Eric, being partially clothed and him staring at her becoming quite aroused was very embarrassing for her. And while he was clearly in the mood, she was definitely not. Her nerves were shot to hell, her makeup and clothing were coming together nicely, and everything would just get messed up and they'd never make their flight.

"Just wipe those thoughts from your pretty mind, Eric Northman. There is no way we are having sex right now. I'm nervous, my hair is finally perfect. My makeup is even done well enough I think Pam would approve. And forget the clothes, nothing can be ripped or torn. And there is no time for me to take another shower. Forget it, _lover_."

Eric laughed and gave a big sigh. "I didn't say anything, lover. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

Sookie looked back at him in the mirror, her eyebrows raised. "Uh, huh. You didn't have to _say_ anything for me to _know_, and besides Eric it crosses your mind about every five seconds you are around me. Your own body betrays you this time, plus I can read your thoughts now, or at least a lot of them, and I can feel you through our bond. You can't play all innocent with me."

Eric laughed again at her spunk, even through the fear she felt. He walked to her and turned her towards him. He gently bent to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her completely. She could feel his length pressed against her and she moaned slightly into his mouth, forgetting her earlier arguments. Eric broke away carefully. He was serious now.

"I love you, Sookie. I will never be apart from you. Whatever happens tonight, know that."

She gave him a soft smile. "I will follow where you lead, Eric. I love you too."

He smiled and as he passed her to turn on the shower water, he spanked her backside and laughed as she jumped and then giggled. Their moment had passed, and both knew they needed to focus on the evening and night ahead of them and not on their eternal, or was it infernal passion, Sookie mused as she fixed her lipstick. She'd have to look up the difference between those two words.

An hour and a half later, with Eric at the corvette's wheel, they made record time getting to the airport and boarding the private plane. Eric wore a navy blue pinstripe tailor made suit with a navy shirt and solid navy tie. His hair was tied back in a leather thong as he had worn it years ago. He looked stunning. Sookie dressed in the Chanel black sleeveless chemise that Pam had chosen for her with a double strand of pearls and some large, pearl drop earrings. Being dressed in the expensive clothing and jewelry, surrounded by beauty and wealth, made Sookie feel more beautiful and a part of Eric's world than she ever had before. Even though this was a completely new experience for her, she adopted a look-and -see, but don't ohh-and-ahh over what she saw. That would embarrass her, possibly Eric, and definitely Pam.

Eric had been on the untraceable phone since he had gotten dressed and put the bags in the car. Sookie closed the house down, putting it in its most safe, unoccupied mode, double checking everything. She tried to listen to what Eric was saying but it was entirely in a foreign language that she had never, ever heard before. For all she could tell, he was speaking in his ancient dialect to another. Soon she just listened to the lilt and sound of his voice as he drove to the airport, their bags and coffins were stored, and they entered the plane. Whatever his conversation was, it was urgent enough for him to take care of all these details while still talking on the phone. By the time the plane took off, he was off the phone and relaxing in one of the leather seats, sitting across from Pam and next to Sookie holding her hand. As they took off, he quickly wrote on a piece of paper: _'There may be bugs or cameras. Be careful what you say or do. Give nothing away.'_

Sookie squeezed his hand nervously. "How long is the trip, Eric?"

Eric sighed. "Hardly worth the trouble. It's only about 30 minutes or so. By the time we've gained altitude, it is time to come down again."

Sookie looked at him surprised. "All this," as she moved her hand around the plane's luxury, "for 30 minutes? That seems excessive. And why are we bringing the coffins? I thought we would be back by morning."

Pam answered this time, her voice purring, "Vampires never leave home without them, honey. The problem with plans is that something always goes wrong. A vampire never wants to be caught bare, so to speak, without his handy coffin nearby."

Eric snickered at Pam's purr. She was truly going into her element at Court, and while Eric was certainly comfortable there as well, Sookie would likely not be, so having Pam lightening things up and helping lead Sookie would be helpful.

The small group landed without incident at a special hanger owned by the Queen where the coffins and bags were downloaded and Eric, Sookie, and Pam were whisked away in a nearby limousine.

* * *

Eric and Pam played tour guide for the short time they were in the limo. Sookie's eyes were as big as half dollars as they approached the French Quarter. She could smell the aromas of the food that spilled from the hundreds of bars and restaurants they passed. She was creeped out by the cemeteries they passed where they buried people above ground. Eric explained that most of Louisiana, especially near the coast like New Orleans was below sea level and if a body was buried below ground it just floated to the top. Sookie made a face at him, which caused Eric to laugh out loud. Even Pam could hear the joy that the simple bar maid from Bon Temps had brought to her Master. She was happy that he had found happiness finally. She only hoped it didn't end tonight.

The Queen of Louisiana's mansion was located just passed the French Quarter. She had taken over a Civil War era mansion and had it completed renovated. The mansion was painted stark white set against the magnolia trees, redbuds trees, dogwoods, and crepe myrtles. Camellias and roses covered everything. Moss and kudzu also draped from all the trees making the entire area in the darkness look surreal and haunted. But Sookie knew when she saw it in the morning, if she did, it would be stunning. The limo stopped in front of a set of huge mahogany front doors with round stone steps leading between the stunning columns that lined the entire front of the mansion. A man dressed as a butler opened the door for them and sent others out to unload the baggage and coffins. The man didn't introduce himself but knew who they were and signaled for them to follow him to their rooms.

The man first stopped at a beautiful room all in white with flowers on every table, welcoming the guest who would be staying there, in this case Pam. Pam nodded to Eric and Sookie and entered her room and closed the door. A few doors down, the butler opened a set of double wood doors that led into a two-bedroom suite. Eric and Sookie entered. The room was this time beautifully decorated in red and gold, with white accents and covered in flowers. There was a dining and living suite separating the two king sized bedrooms with attached baths. Sookie thought this must be what staying in a 5-Star hotel would be like. The butler turned to leave, knowing Eric had been here before, but before he left the room completely he turned back to address the couple.

"The Court presentation will begin in one hour. You both, along with your guest, will be presented to the Queen and the rest of the Court. I am afraid the Court is not in session right now, so there are only a few guests present. Dinner will follow, and for the humans among the guests there will be human fare for dinner. There is a small mini-bar in your room with sodas, water, and snacks along with some True Bloods if you require them. Should you need anything else, please just pick up the phone and someone will oblige you. Good evening." And with that he turned and closed the doors behind him.

Sookie let out a huge sigh and walked into one of the rooms, sinking onto the bed. "An hour Eric! I think they must have forgotten humans don't move at vampire speed. But wow! This is a beautiful place. I never knew any place could ever be so beautiful. Do you think we can turn my house into something stunning like this?"

"Lover…we can do anything you want. And as delicious as you look right now, you need to start to dress. Pam will be here soon to help."

Sookie looked at him lying beside her on the bed and turned to him. "Eric? Don't you want to feed from me first? You haven't since you woke."

He smiled slightly at her, brushing a finger through some of her loose curls that had covered her face. "My Sookie, thinking of me always before herself."

"Eric, you _know_ that isn't true… you're just asleep during most of my foot stamping tantrums when I am definitely not thinking of your best interest."

Eric nuzzled her neck laughing softly, just barely a breath over her skin. "Then perhaps it is best that I sleep through that. Your tantrums when I am awake are quite enough I think. And yes, I wish very much to feed. Do you mind that it is not accompanied by sex this time?"

"I don't mind only because we don't have time for it. This Queen of yours seems intent on keeping the time we share short." Sookie's voice held a slight but careful tone of disrespect.

"We only have the night, my love. There is a lot to accomplish in just a few hours. She is not necessarily doing this on purpose." Eric sounded fond of his Queen, raising Sookie's jealousy which he felt immediately through their bond.

He leaned close to Sookie's ear, making her think he meant to take her blood, but he just whispered very low. "Do not be jealous. We have been lovers, but we are no longer. You are my only one now. Regardless of what you think goes on tonight, remember that."

Eric slid off the bed and onto the floor at Sookie's feet. He spread her legs gently, sliding his hands up her Chanel dress lifting it up and over her hips, exposing her black lace thong that covered virtually nothing. He never understood why women bothered with them at all, although he did like the effect. Perhaps that was why. Her thigh-highs were lace topped and there was about 4 inches of skin between the top of her thigh-highs and her core. He felt Sookie raise herself up on her elbows so she could watch, and he met her eyes, holding them as he moved his mouth to her very upper leg. The scent of her arousal and the dampness of her curls tickling the side of his face gave her away as his fangs extended the entire way. She blinked a long moment and then opened her relaxed body to him, craving the invasion of his bite. They watched each other, never breaking their gaze as he licked first the spot he would bite, and then leaned his head back, bringing it forward and piercing her artery, causing her to gasp and explode in an orgasm. He drank his fill of her blood, then tore the thong away and drank his fill of her other gifts until she released again. He sucked and licked her until there were no more extra fluids and pulled away from her, her body completely relaxed and satiated with barely a touch from him. Eric pulled Sookie into a sitting position and opened his shirt completely, tore at his chest so she could drink from him as well. Everyone, including the Queen, would know they had just exchanged blood in the ritual of bonding. There was no point in denying it. The only part they had to be careful of was letting on how deeply they were bonded.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Sookie was dressed in a blood red velvet, very fitted dress that fell to the floor and ended with a short train following her as she walked. The neckline was low-cut and tight in front, displaying her ample bosom to its best advantage. The dress was shamelessly backless dipping to something just shy of obscene. It was held on her body by two thin spaghetti straps that started at the top of the dress, went over her shoulder and followed her back line to the V where the dress came together in the back. The dress actually was very secure on her body, even if it looked like it might slide right off. Pam had outdone herself on hair and makeup. Her hair was wrapped in a stunning bun, for lack of a better word, that looped in and out making a wonderful Celtic design. She used diamond and ruby studded bobby-pins to hold it all together. There were slight tendrils of loose hair hanging carefully around Sookie's face and neck. Her eye makeup was heavy, but done with such a careful hand it looked natural. Her lips were painted with a wonderful shade of red that matched the dress and accented Sookie's perfect skin.

When Sookie left the bedroom with Pam carefully following, Eric was waiting looking out one of the many windows overlooking the lights of the French Quarter in the distance. He was deep in thought, and Sookie wondered what about but declined to invade his thoughts. Eric turned upon smelling the floral scent Sookie wore so lightly but with such wonderful results. He was awed by her beauty. He would not have thought the blood red would have been a good color for Sookie's peaches and cream skin touched with the sun but as Pam had insisted, it was perfect. She was perfect. Sookie nervously walked towards Eric at the window, hoping she would make him proud tonight.

Eric's voice left little doubt of that. It was deep with emotion and barely contained passion. "Sookie…" he whispered and then found himself at a loss for words. Pam smirked at that while Sookie did too. Eric was never without something to say, usually acerbic to others, and almost always kind to Sookie. Instead of speaking he held out a large rectangular velvet box and handed it to her.

She was surprised at finding the box in her hand, and looked up at Eric and then back at Pam and back at Eric who smiled slightly and nodded his head in encouragement. She quickly opened it and gasped. The box contained a necklace made of black gold. It was a representation of what could only be a Viking sword, complete with tiny etchings of the power gods of the Norse myths. The letters 'E' and 'S' intertwined and were covered in deep red rubies winding their way down the vertical part of the sword. It was amazingly personal and amazingly expensive. There were matching earrings made of larger rubies and black gold. This time it was Sookie's turn to be speechless.

Pam broke the spell clearing her throat. It was time they left so as not to be late. With vampiric speed Eric placed the necklace and earrings on her unmarred neck. She smiled up at him, and he place his hand at her bare back leading her to the door just as the knock came from someone to lead them to the Court arena.

* * *

Once in the Court receiving room, Eric, in his black Brioni tuxedo with black silk shirt and black wide cravat tie that was all the rage in Europe, walked slightly ahead of Sookie as they had practiced. Pam followed Sookie, not because of position of rank, but because Pam was her own vampire and while Eric was her maker, she was not subservient to him at all. As they approached the Queen, Sookie schooled her face to something she hoped looked completely neutral, her head slightly bowed and her eyes not meeting the Queen's. The three of them bowed or curtsied deeply in respect to the Queen of Louisiana.

The Queen rose from her throne and walked down the three steps to where her guests were. As she rose from her chair, the three of them straighten as well. Sookie was glad, she was sure she couldn't remain in that contorted position any longer. The Queen walked directly to Eric, putting out her hand for him to take and to kiss. In recognition of their past relationship, Eric kissed both her ring designating her as Queen and then turned her hand palm up and kissed its center, lingering there longer than Sookie liked. The Queen was very beautiful and very powerful. She could feel the Queen's power thrumming around her. But Eric had promised her fidelity and she trusted him. In response to Eric's kiss, the Queen took Eric's hand and held it to her cheek and kissed his palm as well. Sookie took in a quiet breath and kept her eyes forward and down. Calm and patience came to her from Eric through their bond which she absorbed and concentrated on.

The Queen then went around Eric to Pam and received her, without the palm kissing but much the same way. She then walked slowly to Sookie, taking in her beauty, youth, and the surprising amount of power she held despite being human.

Eric spoke up, "Your majesty, may I present Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

The Queen stood directly in front of Sookie. "Look at me Miss Stackhouse. I want to fully see the woman who has captured Eric Northman's heart so thoroughly." The small Court gasped at the statement. Eric tensed but otherwise made no move. Sookie remained looking down for a few seconds and then raised her eyes to the Queen. The Queen saw curiosity, fear, pride, happiness, and surprise in Sookie's eyes. Sookie saw much the same in the Queen's eyes. The two women seemed to connect on some other level, beyond their shared love of the same man, but the Queen definitely knew more about Sookie than she let on, and by looking into the Queen's eyes, Sookie knew more about the Queen than the Queen may have known. Sookie felt even more than saw the overwhelming sadness that surrounded the Queen behind the stilted Courtly behavior. Instead of the happiness and joy the Queen saw in Sookie's eyes, there was only loneliness and sadness in the Queen's. The Queen presented her hand to Sookie, and as instructed Sookie kissed the hand slightly, distaste for the act held tightly in her head. Although she showed no reaction, the Queen read her hesitation.

"Miss Stackhouse, you dislike kissing your Queen's hand? Is it not clean? Manicured? What possible reason could you have for your reluctance? Surely your Master has taught you Court manners."

"Yes your majesty, Eric and Pam have taught me well I believe."

"So what is your reluctance then?" The Queen looked thoughtfully, even shrewdly into Sookie's eyes. "You are free to speak your mind, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie looked quickly at Eric who nodded slightly. "Your Majesty, my reluctance is certainly not in your hygiene. You have beautiful hands, covered in beautiful jewels. My reluctance stems from what the kiss represents. I am not a vampire. I am a United States citizen, as are most of the people in this room even if they are vampires. I was born to that right, while the vampires have been granted that right. Centuries ago, we rid ourselves of the feudal system of Kings and Queens to rule us, and instead implemented the democratic system of government. We honor our Presidents and leaders, usually, but we do not kiss their hands or bow and curtsy for them. I honor you for what you stand for in the Vampire community, but as with Presidents and other leaders, respect must be earned. And sometimes it is not."

The Queen stared at Sookie as Sookie looked back at the Queen unrepentant of her words. Suddenly, the Queen raised her hands and applauded. "Eric, you have finally found an honest person, whether human or vampire. And that honesty is combined with intellect and the ability to use it. You are a lucky man indeed. Sookie Stackhouse, you will sit beside me at dinner. Eric will sit on the other side of me. I shall for a change be surrounded by intelligence and wit."

The Queen once again raised her hand, lifting it to Sookie's neck careful not to touch her skin as one would have thought, thinking of the blood pulsing behind her smooth, unmarked skin. Instead, she ran her delicate fingers along the necklace that Eric had given Sookie moments before. Everyone remained perfectly still, waiting to see what would happen. As if in a trance, the Queen ran her fingers across the intertwined letters, understanding what they meant and Sookie could feel her sadness increase. Once she had finished her slow trace of the letters of the necklace she broke her trance and took Sookie's arm as well as Eric's and led them to the dining hall.

The hall was huge and could be set for hundreds of people to enjoy dinner. However, as this was a somewhat more intimate crowd, it was set for a mere fifty. Even so the laughter and enjoyment was evident in the loudness of the crowd. The Queen sat on a dais with her guests of honor surrounding her. Sookie was the only one among the dais crowd eating, but she had long ago gotten past the discomfort of eating in front of vampires. She was offered blood and refused it politely.

The Queen asked curiously, "You have surely had blood before. You do not wish to partake here?" It was not a condemnation of her behavior, just an honestly curious question.

"Your Majesty, I have obviously taken much of Eric's blood, but have no wish to sample human blood or any other vampire's. And Eric does not share me with others as well."

"Of course he would not share you. Something about you is special and he would not wish that to be widely known. He would spend all of his time fighting off would be suitors or marauders for that matter if he did share. I had hoped to take a small taste for myself, but I will honor his wishes."

"Thank you your Majesty."

There was small talk and reminiscing between Eric and the Queen that Sookie listened to with interest. They talked of their time at Court, particularly the Court of King Henry VIII and Queen Elizabeth. The Queen was still human serving as a ladies maid to Queen Catherine and then to Anne Boleyn before the Queen was turned. The conversation was fascinating to Sookie. Two people who had actually witnessed the tremendous tides of historical change of a country. Sookie soaked up their first person accounts as she silently listened.

The Queen suddenly turned to Sookie, asking, "Miss Stackhouse, may I call you Sookie? I think we might be good friends one day and it would be nice to start on that ground."

"Of course your Majesty."

"Sookie, have you ever heard the story of the great love of Queen Elizabeth?"

"I have read of it in books, but I don't know any of the real details. Were you there at the time?"

"Yes, I was. Elizabeth was an outstanding Queen. She was a leader of her people, called for peace among the Catholics and Protestants, brought an end to the slaughter on both sides, and led her country into what is now called the Enlightened Period. She brought musicians to court. She encouraged poets and playwrights, like Shakespeare. She was truly a Queen with a vision. And she did it all without a man at her side."

"Your Majesty, that sounds like a very strong woman although she must have been very lonely."

"She was not always so. When she was a girl, she was raised with a boy named Robert Dudley. The boy and the girl grew up together, and when she acceded to the throne Robert Dudley was raised various stations until he was just shy of becoming a suitable rank to marry the Queen. Robert Dudley was the greatest love of her life. He was her only lover, and they carefully flaunted it to the rest of the Court and other ardent suitors from various countries. She had no intent to marry anyone but Robert Dudley. Ultimately, at great risk to his own life William Cecil told the Queen that Dudley was already married, secretly to an Amy Dudley. Elizabeth was beyond crushed. She refused to leave her room for days. She had been humiliated because most people knew of the marriage and did not tell her, and mostly she had been betrayed by the man she trusted most in her life. Soon after that, Amy Dudley died under suspicious circumstances, perhaps she just fell down those stairs, perhaps she threw herself down them, perhaps one of her servants did it. But Dudley, thought that with Amy out of the way he would be forgiven as he always had been by the Queen and would be raised to that last level that would allow him to marry her. He was greatly mistaken. The Queen never forgave him for either the betrayal or the taint on both his and her reputations in the death of Amy Dudley. Her dreams were impossibly crushed. From that time on she believed in the treachery of men. Her mother had been murdered by her father, her lover had betrayed her in so many ways, there were countless plots against her, all led by men. She declared she would never again have a man, and she would _never_ share power with a King consort. After several days of retreat to the solace of her rooms and a few trusted friends, she exited her room and called for her advisors and most of the Court. She declared, in no uncertain terms, that she was a virgin once again, and a virgin she would remain until her death. There was no more talk of marriage, of heirs, of the joining of power between countries. She became the wonderful and loved Queen she was meant to be, but she lived in a tomb of silence, forever without her destined love and forever without hope."

Sookie's eyes were filled with unshed tears, for both Queen Elizabeth and for the Queen of Louisiana. In the telling of this story, the Queen had shared a piece of her own loneliness, the loneliness of the Supreme head of a community, an area, a country. She had shared her own passionate love for Eric and how she understood her dreams would never be fulfilled. Sure, the Queen could easily kill Sookie, but she knew that by breaking the bond Sookie and Eric shared would only bring a horrible death to Eric, which surely she would not do. Just as Queen Elizabeth refused to have Robert Dudley killed and protected him always, she would always protect Eric, despite the decimation of her own dreams.

Sookie looked at the Queen with her sadness oozing from her pores. Tears streamed down Sookie's face, as the Queen went into yet another reminiscing trance. When the Queen pulled herself back from the past, she looked at Sookie and at Eric. "Come walk with me. Eric, I would like to speak with Sookie more, but I realize you may want to follow us to oversee my actions towards her, that I will not try to taste her blood."

"I will follow far enough behind to protect you both but leave you to your privacy, your Majesty."

All three got up from the table and wandered out the double French doors, down the steps and into a lovely garden maze.

"The Vampire community is troubled Sookie. There are many struggling for power. It has always been that way, but now that we have outed ourselves, it is even more imperative that we form better coalitions, develop a strong leader who can bring us into the 21st century, bring us into this democratic way of life as you put it, rather than continue to rely on outmoded and dated ways of life that will not support us in the long run."

"I agree your Majesty. But what is it that I can do about this? I am human, bonded to a vampire who may or may not share your ambition. My experience is tending bar and serving food. Political issues are not anything I know about."

"You underestimate yourself. Or perhaps you underestimate me. I am aware of how powerful the bond between you and Eric is and the gifts and curses that come with that gift. It is far back in my memory banks and long ago forgotten, but I do remember that there is something important about it. You and Eric have a difficult road ahead of you."

"If that is true your Majesty, we will need trusted allies to participate in what you propose. Are you volunteering to be one of those allies?"

"Do you believe in God Sookie?"

Sookie swallowed and brought her eyebrows together in reaction to the confusing segue. "I am not sure, your Majesty. I was raised Catholic in the midst of Baptists and Pentecostals, traveling Bible thumpers who spoke of fire and brimstone. As I have grown up and have the ability to use logic in my natural assumptions I simply have no idea in my belief in God. Why do you ask?"

"It is an important question for anyone. Believe it or not, it will get us back to where we were."

Sookie thought about what to say and then answered the question. "I believe in good and evil. If there is a God, I hope He cares about our prayers and answers at least some of them. But there is so much evil in the world, I find it hard to believe in a God that interferes in our lives. Perhaps He cares, and cries tears for our pain and the terrible things that happen. And perhaps He has created this world and moved on to other worlds. If I believe in good and evil, which given my life and what I have learned I certainly believe in, I suppose I must believe in a God if I believe in good and evil in people."

"Do you believe vampires are evil?" The Queen asked bluntly.

"I believe there are good vampires and evil vampires, and like humans there are those who live in shades of gray."

The Queen thought for a few minutes as they walked. "I was raised Catholic, and as a matter of expediency in difficult religious times I converted to Protestantism. I figured, as did Queen Elizabeth, that it was the same God we prayed to, so it didn't really matter what religion one practiced. God remains a presence in my life. Even as a vampire, I pray, I go to church, I go to confession, I take communion, and still I have no hope of salvation."

"Your Majesty, whether or not I believe in God, the loss of hope must be one of the greatest of sins, a sin against your heart and a sin against your soul." Sookie whispered to the Queen given the seriousness of the conversation.

"Yes, I believe that to be true. But when one is surrounded forever by silence despite the gossip and people and business surrounding one, it is easy to give up hope. I plan to meet the sun tomorrow. I have been considering it for a while now. I am tired of being wrapped in a cocoon of silence and loneliness without hope of ever having the relief of freedom from these immortal chains. The only man I have ever truly loved is tied to the death to another. I have no hope to ever find another such as him. No, to die with the sun warming my skin would be my choice."

"Your Majesty, I am sorry Eric is no longer available to you. But if what you talked about before is true, the need to unite the vampire community, to bring it into the 21st century, the community will need you and your leadership. Eric will need you. If you need something to believe in, to have hope for, that is it. Be our ally. We will surely need one if what you predict happens. You can only be a useful ally alive. You have no value as a pile of ashes. Hope is created when you believe in something bigger than yourself. Can you find it in your charming heart and your great intellect to believe in something like that?"

The Queen looked at Sookie curiously, somewhat awed by the simple message she had been praying for for decades. And here, in this not-so-simple barmaid her answer came to her. The Queen smiled a real smile at Sookie. "You are truly an answer to my prayers." The Queen looked at her bejeweled hand and chose a ring made up of rubies and diamonds in a simple but very expensive design with her crest on it. She pulled it off her finger, lifted Sookie's hand and placed it on her right hand ring finger. It fit perfectly. "Take this as a token of my affection for you, as being someone I believe in. It will open many doors for you."

Sookie was speechless at the gift. When she regained her voice, she asked practically, "Thank you your Majesty. Does this mean you will not meet the sun in the morning?"

"I will not. You provide hope within the silence. I will take your words to heart and lead in a way to help you. I will forever be your ally. You are welcome here and you are forever under my protection." The Queen then called for Eric who had been leaning against a pillar in the garden silently watching (and listening) to the exchange. Eric approached, bowing slightly as he came before the Queen.

"Eric, I had plans for us tonight, but your beautiful and powerful Sookie has changed those plans. Instead, she has offered me an even greater gift than even your most prodigious gifts." The Queen and Sookie smirked as Eric kept his face neutral. "I give you my large ring with my crest on it. You and Sookie embark on an adventure none before us, at least in memory, has ever been on. This crest will protect you, my greatest love. Wear it always. Dawn will be here within a few hours. You need to prepare to leave to reach your home. Eric, it has always been a pleasure to spend any time with you. Sookie, I feel as though I have made a friend, perhaps my only one for centuries. I look forward to our next meeting."

Eric spoke up before they said their final goodbyes. "Your Majesty, my yearly sojourn to the North lands is coming up. I plan to move it up and leave tomorrow. I will be taking Sookie with me, and leaving my second, Pam, in charge of things while I am gone."

"Is this for two weeks as usual?"

"That is my plan, yes your Majesty."

"Very well, my love. Be careful of yourself and of your bonded. Au revoir mon amour éternel. (Good bye my eternal love)." And with that she kissed Eric again softly on the lips, regret and pain flowing from her. "Sookie, ma petite, peut Dieu vous porter dans des ses bras et te donner l'espoir et la force de faire ce qui est nécessaire. ( Sookie, may God carry you in his arms and give you hope and strength to do what is needed.)"

"Your Majesty, si nous espérons ce que nous ne voyons pas, nous l'attendons ardemment avec la perseverance. (If we hope for what we do not see, we eagerly wait for it with perseverance.)"

The Queen responded automatically, "Romans 8:25. But how do you know French, ma petite?"

Eric and the Queen were looking at her in complete surprise, but neither were as surprised as Sookie. "I have no idea…"

_TBC_

A/N: This is the length of a publishable short story (7600 words). Hope you stayed with it till the end! _And Alice fell down the rabbit hole, screaming "What have I done? Oh dear! Oh dear! Review, review, review…"_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

A/N: Here's Sookie swearing like a sailor again, and the beginnings of Eric's tale. Remember we left our fair couple leaving the Queen's with warnings about their power and the possibilities for the Vampire community.

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 12**

_Got a secret,  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave.  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said.  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead._

_Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret?  
Now you're telling lies  
'Cause you have sworn to keep it.  
But no one keeps a secret,  
No one keeps a secret._

_Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains,  
Become a living hell.  
'Cause everybody tells,  
Everybody tells.  
_

_Yes, two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead._

_Yes, two can keep a secret  
If one of us is  
Dead._

_Secret, The Pierces_

* * *

Sookie stomped her foot, her face red with screaming at a bemused Eric. The more bemused he became, the angrier she got.

"How dare you Eric? You have kidnapped me. Do you know what that means? You have taken me against my will and out of this country without so much as a fare-thee-well. We were supposed to go home this morning. You were supposed to go into your God damn dead sleep and I was supposed to go to work tonight, today…whatever the fuck time it is? And why are you still awake anyway?"

"Is this one of the tantrums that you warned me about earlier? The ones that happen while I am asleep and you are considering harming me or my things until you calm down by the time I am awake?"

"Shut up you monster! You are a bastard you know that?"

"Yes, I am. And you have known that for a while now. Should I go into the lower section of the plane and climb into my coffin to sleep while you stomp around some more or are you done now and ready to listen to me?"

"Fuck you, Eric," and with that Sookie stormed to the back of the plane where there were two doors that led to two bedrooms. She stomped into one, her tiny feet making almost no noise against the very plush carpet of Eric's private plane. She slammed the door as hard as she could, making a slight and ungratifying noise. "I guess that would be a no," Eric thought to himself. Eric took a deep breath he didn't need and sat back, only to hear the door open again and slam again, and again, and again. He remained completely still as only a vampire can watching the display, disappointed in himself that he was the cause of this fury rather than finding it funny as it would anyone else. She kept at it until she exhausted herself, locking the door and putting a chair against the door knob, knowing it wouldn't keep him out but making herself feel better anyway.

She showered all the gunk out of her hair Pam had used to create the awesome hair style for her visit with the Queen, washed all her makeup off and, soaped her body with the floral scented soap Eric so thoughtfully provided. When did he have time to provide or even think about these little things? WAIT! She was pissed at him…no more of that sort of thinking. She brushed her teeth and her hair and slipped into bed in one of his shirts. While he had known about this little sojourn of theirs, he was able to pack and be prepared. She only prepared for the overnight visit so had nothing with her really. Not even a passport. Christ, she was going overseas to only God knew where without a passport or a visa. Would she end up in some God forsaken jail in some horrid prison with dirt floors and rats? All she had was a driver's license, an unmistakable southern accent, and a vampire to prove she was a US citizen. Bastard. Those were her last thoughts as she fell into an exhausted sleep, giving it all up to Eric. No matter how mad she was at him now, she knew he would never let anything happen to her. But what about a passport? Ugh, vampires. She wished they'd all stayed in their coffins.

Eric took the opportunity to sleep while Sookie slept. The plane was designed to stay completely dark no matter how much sun hit the plane. He could travel any time of day or night with no danger of being caught in the sunlight. The interior of the plane was lit by soft low lighting, with lamps that could be used for reading if one chose. His casket and other belongings were stored below. As he thoughtfully walked to the second bedroom, he knew Sookie had a right to be mad. He _had_ kidnapped her in a sense, but there was simply no time to explain safely between leaving the Queen's residence and boarding the other plane. Unfortunately once they got onto the Queen's plane, Sookie fell into a deep sleep and once she awakened they were on their way to their next destination on Eric's plane. When she awoke this time, he would definitely start explaining. She still did not understand how both their lives had changed, by the simple act of meeting, the more complicated act of bonding, and the ever-more complicated act of actually being bonded to one's lifemate. This trip would help explain his past, her ancestry, and what the power was that existed between them that the Queen alluded to. Even as they flew away from the dawn creeping in the horizon, the pull of sleep finally overtook him as he climbed into the bed in the second bedroom. He wished for Sookie sleeping next to him, but they would be together soon.

* * *

Sookie woke hungry and thirsty and wondered where Eric was. Had he really climbed down to his coffin to get away from her? She couldn't blame him, she had been totally horrid. Like some screaming banshee, and completely unwilling to listen to what he had to say. She climbed out of bed and brushed her teeth and hair, happy that her face wasn't swollen with tears. She wandered out of the darkened bedroom and into the main cabin where she finally noticed the soft lighting, the beautiful art on the walls, some of it had to be original Viking pieces of jewelry and broaches she thought were lovely. They were intricately woven and what looked like they had been hand-pounded, a combination of gold, silver, and bronze, kept shiny and looking new even in their ancient age. The pieces were behind a special glass that must provide protection for the pieces. She walked from display to display. Since there were no windows in plane, there was a lot of display pieces. She found some striking large paintings that were signed by "E.N." it looked like. Eric painted? That was news!

As she wandered, she found the fridge and pulled out a fresh sandwich and a bottle of water, then she wandered back to the closed second bedroom door, hoping to find Eric lying in bed there. She wasn't disappointed as she found Eric bare from the waist up lying under the black satin sheets, which had slid down and away from his body. She thought he had never looked so breathtakingly good. She knew he would be waking soon, she was already beginning to feel him stir through the bond. She lay beside him in his white silk shirt and ate her sandwich, enjoying the view. She almost laughed out loud at his arousal course through the bond before he was even awake enough to open his eyes. She guessed he could smell her as his mind fought for consciousness. His 'Viking Sword' as she liked to refer to it was certainly taking on its appropriately named proportions.

She leaned over to Eric's ear and started to whisper his name softly, mostly the air of her breath through his name to his ear. She licked gently on his ear and sucked on his earlobe. Slowly she made his way down his neck, licking and sucking on his neck and then moved down his body to his chest. His chest. He was made like a god, and his chest was as if carved from marble. She straddled his still sleeping body, running her fingers down his marbled chest, her small nails leaving tracks behind as she scraped down his body, running her nails over his extended nipples and feeling his abdominals clinch. He moaned and he was definitely awake or almost so. She knew from previous experience sometimes he would wake up slow and then become fully awake, and go immediately into attack mode as if she was an enemy. And sometimes, under less stressful times, he would allow her to wake him up slowly, making love to her slowly and lovingly, feeding at his leisure and life would be perfect. He moaned as she scratched at his nipples while she ground into his fully extended 'sword.' He lay there enjoying the experience before reaching for her under his shirt, reenacting her actions from before. Eric swept her under him as he turned and started kissing her, fangs extended, the scratch of her tongue over them teasing him with a taste of her blood.

He whispered to her as he moved his mouth down her body, "Does this mean you have forgiven me?"

She laughed almost silently, her hands wrapping themselves in his hair. "Eric, you know I can never stay mad at you for long. It's like I need you, you complete me. You know I don't like my freedom seemingly taken away, or my decision making disregarded. But for the most part, you give me my way, and you compromise on almost everything else. This, I eventually figured out, was probably not something you could compromise on, and I was asleep at the point in time when you would have told me anyway. I might have stormed off in my high heeled shoes and thought to walk back to Bon Temps from Shreveport. But no Eric, no, my love, I may understand, but you are not forgiven. You will pay for this for a very long time. This is just the beginning. "

"Ah, I see. I think I will enjoy earning your forgiveness." Eric laughed into her stomach.

"Perhaps not always. I have no clothes, no underwear, nothing. Wherever we are going, I will have to have all new things. And I think they shall have to be very expensive. Too bad Pam is not here to help me spend your money."

"I think it is just as well. And you shall have everything you desire and more."

And he started making that down payment on her forgiveness right then, giving her everything she desired and more.

* * *

Sookie lay relaxed in Eric's arms, her head resting on his chest, her hand playing absently with his almost bare chest. "So are you ready to tell me where we are going and why Eric?"

"Hmm. Promise not to move from right here and I will tell you anything." Eric was very content and Sookie knew it.

"I won't move. Now tell me what is so mysterious. And explain how I am going to be able to get in and out of foreign countries without a passport."

"Vampires have been traveling for thousands of years without passports, baby. It won't be a problem. Besides, I have a passport for you." Sookie started to move in surprise. "You promised to stay where you were, Sookie. The passport is totally legit, although it did not go through all the red tape it normally would. You'll be fine."

"Don't you dare let me end up in one of those horrid prisons I've read about in stories because I get caught with a fake passport!"

"Not going to happen. Now, do you want to know what we are doing?"

"Tell me." Her voice was nervous and scared, but more excited about the adventure than anything.

"The Queen alluded to a power that exists between us that no one in the Vampire community had seen in memory. I thought it important for us to learn more about that. We will first explore my past. I will show you where I lived, my home—yes, Sookie, I actually have what might be considered a castle and quite a bit of land. I have had it for centuries, before I was turned. What do you know of Vikings?"

"I only know when they were briefly covered in a history class years ago. There wasn't much time spent on them. They were considered barbaric, a great fighting force that spent their time conquering, raping, and pillaging. They were greatly feared for those reasons. They wore hats with horns on either side, and made beautiful boats. They cremated their dead by sending them in a ship and lighting it on fire. And one of the more torrid parts I remember hearing about, although not from my teacher, was that after a male Viking died, his wife was passed from man to man for sex and then after every man had had her, she was strangled and buried with her husband." Eric raised his head and looked at Sookie, shock and surprise on his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "That, my dear Viking, is the extent of it. Is a word of it true? Remember I was taught in a very small school, with my teacher probably not much more educated than I was."

"The part about being a great fighting force is true, and we did make beautiful ships, not boats baby. These ships sailed oceans. Boats are made for lakes and rivers. The rest is either a gross exaggeration or simply not true. Let me tell you what our lives were really like."

"Is this your life, Eric? Or life in general?"

"My life encompassed the lives of many, but this will be the story of my life," Eric said quietly.

_TBC_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 13**

_The mist of blue frost  
Falls the proud valleys of the north  
An ice age of terror  
As silent as snow hides the hills  
In this frozen land I ride  
As the northern light guides my way  
A black wind I am  
A shadow of war and lust._

_This path, whom for me is the chosen,  
Forbidden for mortals to see._

_The night is filled  
With diabolical summoning winds  
The moon is burning  
Like an eye gleaming of demonic hate  
Watch me as I choose my trail  
This journey is forever._

_The spirit of gods and goddess I am  
Forgotten at the birth of new times  
A reflection of an ancient past  
Waiting in a lost realm of ice  
For the rising of a forever pagan age._

_The Spirit of An Ancient Age, Hades_

* * *

Sookie snuggled closer into Eric's arms, while Eric's mind drifted back to a different time, a time he was alive, a time when his heart beat for the spoils of war and of love, a time when his children played at his feet, a time of an ancient past of a forever pagan age.

Eric started to speak, quietly, hypnotically as he remembered. He hadn't tried to remember in many centuries, but right now, with Sookie, it all came back to him, as though it were yesterday. He knew she knew almost nothing about history, especially not that far back. Not many did, so part of what he needed to tell her was about the Age of the Viking and where his life fit into the centuries that were covered during that age.

"As I am not quite sure where to begin, I will tell you that Vikings were considered from three major Scandinavian countries: Denmark, Norway, and Sweden. The countries we conquered often called us Vikings, Norseman, or Danes. What is considered the 'Viking Age' lasted a mere three centuries, but altered the course of history, language, and cultures. I was born in the last century of the Age of the Viking, in the year 989 as one Leif Ragnar. I was born to a Jarl Ragnar whose wife was Beoca. Many, many Anglo-Saxon words came from the Vikings. For example, Jarl is now Earl in English."

"My father, Jarl Ragner and eventually me were really aristocratic chieftains who owed loyalty to the King. The people who were part of our domain were primarily farmers and merchants of one kind or another. As Jarl, or Earl, I had an entire economy working under my reign. There were also slaves called thralls, men, women, and children captured through raids that were for the most part treated little better than animals." Sookie looked up Eric in horror. "No, my love, my family did not treat them so poorly. They had housing, food, and medical care. We kept families together as best we could. They performed the work others would not. They were definitely at the bottom of the pyramid. The pyramid of power in the Viking world went from King, which under such a spread out territory and as it became even more spread out as we conquered other countries, there might be several of. Most of the time, there was no single King to unite all the Vikings. Perhaps if there had been we would have truly conquered all of Europe and Great Britain and stayed in power for many more centuries. Then were the Earls, which on their own might strike out and conquer lands. But if their king had need of them, they and their people were sent into battle. Their people included the farmers and merchants, and then the thralls. Every man, woman, and child from every class were taught the skills of warfare, whether they would be expected to go into war or not."

Eric continued his voice still haunted. "I picked up my first 'sword' at the age of four, fighting with sticks with others in the courtyard. By the age of six, I was handling a light weight broad sword and learning the skills of handling a spear as well. Juggling a spear and a shield, while also carrying a broad sword somewhere on my body was challenging, but a skill and a strength that would eventually save my life. By the time I actually went into battle, we used axes instead of spears and wore a sort of chainmail, along with heavy leather to protect our bodies."

"By the age of 12 or so, I fought in my first battle. That was young to go into battle, but as the son of an Earl, and already showing signs of being a great warrior and hence a tremendous asset to the battle, I joined the ranks of others heading off to war. Now mind you we were not always riding off to war and battle. We did after all have to produce food, ships, crafts, etc. Some chieftains would spend winter at home and set out in the spring, after the crops were sown. Returning home just after midsummer where we oversaw the reaping of corn and that all grain was safely stored. Then we would set out again for a fall raiding trip and coming back after the first month of winter. This was generally my father's, and hence my, cycle of time spent."

"You will like this part, Sookie. The wives had full power over the household, and the men were not to interfere in any way. When the men left for battle, all the keys (mostly symbolic) to all the lands they owned were handed over to the wife in a kind of ceremony, demonstrating that the wife now had all responsibility for not just the household, but also all the lands and the people in them. We were a very egalitarian society. If for some reason, a warrior fell in battle and did not return, everything fell to his wife. She could choose to remarry or not, and she retained full ownership for all lands under her dead husband. That is why I was so struck by your mention of the rumor of raping and ultimate strangulation of a wife after the husband had died. That would NEVER have happened in our society."

"Women were responsible for seeing to spinning, weaving, stitching, brewing drink, and preparing food. She generally had free servants or thralls who would help her with the tasks. Her most important job was making clothing for the family. As Earls, we had ships that needed masts. Making these huge pieces of cloths were also part of her responsibility."

"Our women were beautiful, considered so by both Northmen and others we conquered. They were allowed to marry as young as twelve, although these marriages tended to be arranged. I did not marry until I was one and twenty. Her name was Gytha, and she was without a doubt the most beautiful and sought after woman in our domain. She was but only 16, but had managed to maintain her freedom and her virginity, despite many offers, until I discovered her. Once I expressed interest in her, of course all other suitors disappeared. We were married in a large ceremony as befit an Earl a mere six months after I met her the first time. Our first son was born 9 months later. We named him Soren, which is the Danish form of Thor. A year later another son was born to us we named Balduin. Maybe 15 months later we had a daughter who died within weeks of childbirth. But a year later, we were blessed with another daughter we name Annelise. I still remember choosing that name because it meant graceful light. We had two more sons we named Bodil and Erik. Our friends, the few we had, teased us about our ability to produce so many healthy children in such a short time. It was no secret why that was between Gytha and me. We were very in love. We were very sexually active and enjoyed it to a great extent. It was always difficult for both of us when she would go into her 'lying in' as the birth of the baby approached, as we could not be together for some time. Every time she would be in childbirth, I would be terrified of losing her. Childbirth, was, and still is, one of the major killers of women. I would pray to Freyja for her safety through the ordeal, and my prayers were answered every time. I loved my children deeply, even if I was not always there when they were born or to see them make many of their 'firsts'…first steps, first words, etc. By the time I was turned, Soren was old enough to take over the domain and become Earl."

Eric was silent for a while. Sookie could feel through the bond his melancholy of not seeing his children grow up, not being a continuing part of their lives, giving up Gytha and their love. Then he started speaking again. "We were a pagan race with many gods and goddesses. Christianity, while sweeping the world for the most part, did not become a part of Viking life until well after I was turned. Odin was the All-Father of our race, the God of War. We all sacrificed to him before leaving for war, crops, animals, and even humans at times. The son of Odin was Thor, god of thunder and lightning. He carried a great hammer, often called Thor's hammer, and where many today might wear a cross to symbolize Christianity, back then we wore Thor's hammer. Loki often accompanied Thor. Loki was the god of mischief and chaos. Ultimately, legend had it that Loki would cause the downfall of our gods and our world as we knew it. Frey and his sister Freyja were a god and goddess of fertility, birth, pleasure, and prosperity. There were so many other gods and goddesses of lesser standing I cannot even begin to remember them all, but these were the important ones. Perhaps, on one of our longer journeys I will tell you of how Loki supposedly brought the end to our world as we knew it. It was simply a myth, and of course never came true."

Sookie looked up at Eric from his bent arm. "Whatever happened to Gytha and your children?"

Eric paused briefly and then answered Sookie's question. "Once I was turned and did not return from the battle, Gytha ran our lands and our people in a way that made me proud. We became fantastically rich under her guidance and her iron hand. My children learned to go to battle, fight, and win. They learned strategy and fighting skills that carried them through the battles they would fight, until ultimately the battles, instead of seeming endless, came to mostly an end. All of them lived long lives, producing many heirs. Gytha never remarried. At one point, she told me that she would never again marry because our love was so perfect no one else would ever be able to compete."

Sookie looked at him questioningly. "Did she tell you this before or after you were turned?"

Eric laughed slightly. "Don't jump ahead my lover. I shall get there soon." Eric sighed knowing he was getting to the main part of his story. "One thing about Viking men that was a constant was the desire to die on the battlefield which was every Norseman's greatest wish. If they were truly brave and worthy, they would be carried by the Valkeries, a sort of angel, to Valhalla. In 1030, at the battle of Striklestad led by King Olaf Haraldsson I was seriously wounded. As an Earl and one of the major leaders of this battle, I was carried off the battlefield to the tents where I could receive medical care, such as it was, and blessings to carry me to Valhalla. I knew the wound was fatal. All I could think of was leaving my family behind, for a battle that was occurring too late in the Viking Age to make any difference at all. There were priests of the various gods around and a few of my seconds surrounding me on a bed of fine linens that would eventually become my burial shroud. My body would be brought home and I would be buried in my finest fighting clothes, all my weapons, jewelry, food, and drink among other things that might serve me in the afterlife. My sons might even decide to bury me with my long ship. I did not think long on that, I did not care what happened to my body or my possessions. Only that my family carried on and that Gytha did not suffer too much pain at my loss."

"During the night, while everyone slept and I lay dying, a woman came to me, dressed in a gossamer white dress in the freezing cold weather. In my fevered and dying state, I imagined her being one of the Valkeries coming to take me to Valhalla. She carefully lifted my body from the linen covers and carried me far into the woods, miles from where the battle had taken place. There, in my fevered mind, still believing I was going to Valhalla, I said my prayers to Odin and Thor commending my soul to them as I would see them in Valhalla and eat and drink with them at their table."

"She let me finish my prayers and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were black against her very white skin. She told me that I, above all others, was chosen by her to receive the gift of eternity. In my confused and feverish mind I kept thinking that Valhalla was the gift of eternity." Eric paused, genuine sadness pouring through the bond towards Sookie. Sookie had never considered that Eric never wanted to become a vampire, he so clearly thrived as one. But he had not. That choice had been taken from him. Single tears, one after the other, slid from her eyes onto his cool chest. He was so far away in his memories he did not even notice.

"Her name was Finella. She was so beautiful with her black as night hair and her white shoulders. Her gossamer white clothing was like something one might sleep in and dropped off her shoulder which was snow white. I later learned that Finella meant 'white shouldered.' She was my maker. She licked my wounds, taking the blood from there, and then at my neck gently, oh so gently, I don't even think I felt a thing, she took the rest of my blood. Then she slit a cut above her breast and forced my now almost completely unconscious body to drink from her. She was not terribly old, maybe 400 or 500 years. Her blood was aged, but not like mine has aged. She carefully buried both of us under the ground. When we awoke the next night, I was vampire. She taught me to feed, to hunt, to kill. With battles being fought all around us, food sources were plenty and I learned all my lessons well. In turn, she expected me to become her lover, and I did. I still felt the human emotions of love and guilt when I thought of Gytha."

"Finella and I traveled together for almost a year. We traveled far and wide. My death had become the stuff of legends, and the bards and story tellers of the day spread the story to all lands. I had died and my body had disappeared the same night, actually carried off to Valhalla. Not just my soul, but my actual body. Some people that night had not been asleep and had seen Finella carrying me through the woods. Given this tale, I wanted to return to my homeland as a god, a myth, something that would allow me to check on my family and be with my wife again, if only for a short time. Finella fell into a jealous rage that I would even consider returning, for any length of time. What if I was found out as a vampire? How could I lay with my wife again after being with her? The rages went on. Finally I set out for Norway and my homelands, Finella followed me, intent on either killing me or keeping me with her without returning home. Ultimately, we fought. She underestimated me. I had been very strong in life. Turning into a vampire had only made me stronger and faster. Regardless of her age over me, I killed her quickly breaking her neck and using my axe to cut off her head. I buried her where she had fallen and continued my journey. In this I had no guilt or love emotions at all."

Sookie asked in a whisper. "And did you return? Were you found to be a vampire?"

"I did return, as I have every year for 1000 years, for two weeks only. I am received by the townspeople and those in my castle as a god, as someone or something immortal. There are few questions asked, and none answered. When I returned the first time, I was seen only in my home by my wife and my children. I made love to Gytha every night, almost all night long, and then would disappear during the day. She provided my feedings while I was there, and we talked about what had happened to me. She helped to perpetuate the myth of my legend. Ultimately, over time my children grew to know of what I was, and their children, and their children. It is a widely held secret in the town that the Earl, now called Eric of Northman, comes back from Valhalla bearing gifts and monitoring his properties and wealth one time a year. Blood sacrifice is required, although no one is killed, and I never drink from anyone directly anymore. The town is very insular and very private. There is but one phone line in the entire place. The townspeople revere me and have for centuries. I have never told anyone my story. I have never told anyone about this place we are going. I have never brought anyone here with me. No one ever knows where I go for my two week sojourn every year. This I want to share with you, Sookie. It is my life. I want you to share it with me."

Sookie's tears continued to slide down her cheeks wetting Eric's shirtless chest. He turned to her on his side, concern all over his face. "What is it that I have said that makes you cry, lover?"

"Your whole story saddens me. The history was interesting and clearly made you the man you are today. But your love of wife and family, something you can no longer have, saddens me; your belief that you died and were going to Valhalla, where every brave warrior deserves to go, but instead were led into the life of vampire; that you had to kill your maker because her jealousy kept you from your home and family; the idea that your wife helped you to keep your secret long enough for your people to accept you and your yearly visits as something to welcome and live in peace with; that you share this secret that you have kept for 1000 years with me. I am awed by the man you were and the vampire you have become. While most vampires brag about their inhumanity, you have clearly kept yours as much as it possible. For 1000 years you have kept your people safe, for 1000 years you still hold a place in your heart for your wife and children, and in a few months you have loved me enough to last me 1000 years. Thank you Eric of Northman, thank you for your story and thank you for your love. I truly treasure you."

Eric slowly licked the tears from Sookie's cheeks while she closed her eyes to the erotic sensation. He licked her eyelashes thick with still unshed tears. His tongue followed the path of a single tear left that trickled to her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears on her mouth. Her mouth opened to him hungrily, but instead of hungry sex, Eric was going to take all of the time they had left before their arrival to make love to his lifemate, bringing her over and over again until they were both sated and slept the long cold journey to his home. He was coming home. This journey is forever.

_TBC_

A/N: I got almost all my information about Vikings, their history, their gods, and their way of life from a book called The Vikings: Voyagers of Discovery and Plunder, by R. Chartrand, K. Durham, M. Harrison, and I. Heath. Websites proved to be highly unreliable, so I chose real published archeologists to use instead of would-be net ones. If I have made any errors in the history, I own those errors. For those who will care about how I arrived at the dates for Eric's birth, death, etc. I started with the year 2009, subtracted 1030 (1000 yo vampire+estimated age at turning of 30 (he looks about 30)), leaving his birthdate in 989. The battle of Striklestad took place in 1030 so I used that as the place where he died and was turned. You can nitpick the dates, but I hope you won't. It doesn't really matter to the whole story. I tried to make it as real as possible and use actual history, without overkilling the subject. If there is more you want to learn about Vikings, two books I can recommend include the one above and one called The Cultural Atlas of the Viking World. Next, we meet the townspeople and the place Eric considers home. Renee

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

A/N: This qualifies as an M rated chapter. Again, I am not changing the rating of the entire story for a few paragraphs that might be rated otherwise. Good grief, if slash of any kind can be rated 'T', a few paragraphs of obscure sex should not require an entire rating change. If you don't want to read it, which I don't think is true of any of my regular readers, skip it. If anything, the sex is probably not explicit enough for them, but I am trying to maintain a 'T' rating on this story. This chapter is long enough that you won't really miss anything if you do skip a few paragraphs.

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 14**

_Say goodbye to old man winter  
Say hello to sweet springtime  
Cause I'm comin' out of hiding I'm gonna get it right this time_

_After so long being frozen it took awhile to thaw me out  
I spent too long not knowing what love's supposed to be about  
Now I'm finding out_

_It's a lot like coming home from a long time walking out in the snow  
Then I looked at you and knew I never knew nothin' and it broke this heart of stone  
It's a lot like comin' home_

_Like a boat out on the harbor that's been battered by the sea  
I've been through some stormy weather but you shine a light for me  
Girl you set me free_

_Girl I looked at you and knew I never knew nothin' and it broke this heart of stone  
It's a lot like comin' home_

_Comin' home  
Feels like I'm comin' home_

_Coming Home, Tim McGraw _

* * *

Sookie slept for a while beside Eric while he slept his sleep of death. She was surprised how it never bothered her anymore. Sometimes she would just sit and watch him, his porcelain skin, his blond mane surrounding his strong face, his forever soft lips, his marbled chest that never moved with breath. She could watch this still Eric forever. Well, maybe not forever. The awake Eric was so much more fun. THAT she would never give up.

Finally she rose, replacing the white silk shirt she had stolen from his closet and went in search for food and some water, and hopefully some clothes. If he could remember her shampoo, he would have remembered clothing surely. She picked up a bowl of fruit and some water and looked around the plane. There were really only two doors, plus the door to the half-bath. She sighed and returned to the bedroom she had initially taken earlier during her temper tantrum. She opened the door to the enormous closet and gasped. Clearly Pam had been working double-time. The closet was full of expensive outfits clearly chosen for her alone. Pam had told Sookie once that with her coloring strong royal colors or light pastels in pink or blue looked best on her. There were dresses and pantsuits in exactly those colors.

On a shelf, there was a large box with several small drawers. She opened these cautiously, her eyes growing huge at the wealth of jewelry that was enclosed, necklaces of every type, rings, bracelets, the whole gamut of possible combinations, no doubt chosen to go with the clothing. Embarrassed she also noted inside some larger drawers in the closet were brand-new lingerie: nightgowns, thongs, panties, bras, and some 'special' things for Eric. There was a cute note from Pam saying that everything there had already been washed so she had no need to concern herself with who had touched it before. Towards the back of the closet were four large white full length bags with zippers. She quickly unzipped the bags part way to just peek. One bag had several evening gowns that she might need, according to Pam who of course had no idea where they were going. The second and third bags had notes from Eric. No one but he would have bought these for her. The second bag held a full length white mink coat with silk lining, and the third bag held another white mink coat with a hood and several different colored matching cloaks that covered the coat. While Sookie had never been politically opinionated on the idea of wearing real fur, it wasn't like it was really an issue in Louisiana, although she did find it somewhat distasteful if she really thought about it, but given where she guessed they were going, she would definitely need them. So she told herself, need outweighed her niggling distaste. They were so beautiful it wasn't very hard to ignore her conscience. The fourth bag held another surprise, not terribly welcome. It was an entire riding outfit, including boots and everything else she would need to ride a horse. Eek! She had never ridden a horse, ever. And this outfit seemed to be for a professional horsewoman. Wow, something Eric and she would have to talk about. Horses!

The pilot had already told her they were within a two hour window of landing, so she decided to get dressed. She showered and dried her hair into curls. She looked through the many, many clothes and since she would be meeting everyone for the first time, she chose a bright royal blue dress with gold buttons. The dress buttoned up the front from top to bottom and then had placket pockets on the chest with gold buttons as well. The belt was wide and the color of the dress but had a gold belt buckle. She chose the matching lingerie that Pam had chosen, and nude colored thigh highs. There were matching shoes with small gold buckles which weren't too high. She was glad since she wasn't sure what she might be walking on. Once she had on the whole outfit she looked in the full length mirror. Pam was right, she did look stunning in that color of blue. She was working on her makeup when she heard the door open and Eric came in.

* * *

His jeans were worn, loose, and slept in, the top button undone displaying his fabulous abs and the length of hair that traveled downward. He wore no shirt and only his bronze Thor's hammer and an ancient bronze cross on leather tethers. His hair was wild and full and Sookie thought she might fall over right there in the bathroom. From where he stood in the doorway, Eric leered at her, that particular predatory gleam in his eye.

"You look mighty fine, Miss Stackhouse." His voice was deep and he had affected a Southern accent.

Sookie watched him from the mirror. There wasn't much room for maneuvering, so she knew if he wanted her, her he would have. And judging from the front of his jeans, he wanted her very much.

"Why thank you very much, Mr. Northman. The clothing and coats you so thoughtfully provided are beautiful. Any woman would look 'fine' wearing them."

Eric moved behind Sookie, pressing his body into her back, his 'little Jarl' as she had started to think of it was in full vigor. Eric felt really good as he started to nuzzle her neck and press hard against her.

Sookie moaned and then remembered herself. "Eric, no! We can't do this. We land in just a few minutes, you still have to be able to get dressed, and this dress, you cannot simply rip off the dress and have gold buttons fly everywhere. I am dressed. You my love, are too late."

"Nonsense, lover. I am never too late. The whole point of having one's own plane is that I can stay in the air as long as I desire. And as I desire you, now, in the air we shall stay." Eric had hooked his hands onto the skirt of her dress and was slowly lifting it between them, his hands lightly running up her silk thigh highs and finding the tiny scrap of material that simply marked, but did not hide or protect, the place he most sought. His sensitive fingers could feel Sookie's heat and as he brushed her damp thong aside, he could feel her wetness on her curls. She was ready for him again and he hadn't even done anything. She was perfect. Eric had her pressed against the marble vanity where she could not move but could only watch in the mirror as Eric took her. His hands caressed her perfect ass, her wet core, while she came in small orgasms watching herself in the mirror. Finally, he could stand no more and pushed into her waiting wetness making her gasp at the sudden entrance. She intuitively pushed back onto him while he plowed into her repeatedly, culminating in his spilt seed inside her while he bit down on the back of her shoulder. They both stood there breathing hard, watching themselves in the mirror. Sookie's face was flushed with passion as was Eric's with her fresh blood.

He stood there watching her in the mirror, taking in the dress, the three-strand gold rope necklace she had chosen, the huge sapphire earrings, her breasts pushed up from his earlier caresses. They both felt him grow within her again.

"Eric! Not again. We'll never be ready on time."

Eric laughed, and reached up with one hand to the intercom while his other arm and hand carefully lifted Sookie around to face him and still 'not lose his place' so to speak. He spoke into the intercom to the pilots, "How long before wheels down, Samuel?"

"About 30 minutes, sir."

"Make that an hour. We are running a bit behind."

"Yes, sir." The pilot acknowledged, while both pilots laughed when the intercom went off. "A bit behind I bet."

Eric looked into Sookie's eyes, "See lover, now I can take my time."

She smiled at him as her fingers started to unbutton her dress until she stood there with her dress still on but completely unbuttoned, her royal blue lingerie, and silk thigh-highs. His eyes looked at her admiringly, his hands moving slowly over her body, picking up speed as his arousal grew inside of her. Soon, Sookie took her sharpened nail and cut across Eric's breast leaning her head towards his sweet port wine and chocolate blood. He cried out as her mouth started to pull from his chest, and he pounded harder into her, moving his mouth and extended fangs to her breast. As he came again inside her, he bit into her breast sucking more of her sweet blood as her channel gripped and clawed at him in her orgasm.

When he released her finally, he took a washcloth and gently cleaned up the areas he had bitten to remove any of the stickiness of the left over blood, he cleaned the cut she had left on his breast and then while she stood there dazed, he reached between her legs and gently wiped her clean of both their fluids so her dress didn't stain. Sookie watched every move he made but did not move. She allowed Eric to care for her as he so wanted to, and watched his loving hands caress her body until she felt clean again. When he was finished she reached up to his neck and pulled him to her kissing him thoroughly. "You are the kindest, gentlest, most careful lover in the world. I love you Eric of Northman."

Eric smiled at her, kissing her back. "And you make me so, Sookie of Bon Temps. Now, I fear I must shower even though I want you again. I fear I could keep taking you over and over until we run out of fuel and crash."

"Well, let's not do that. You might survive, but I surely would not. I will be ready when you are, lover."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sookie was joined by Eric in the main part of the plane. She looked perfect, as she had before he had molested her twice a few minutes ago. He looked beautiful in his perfectly tailored black suit and silk black shirt. His long blonde hair was tied back in a tight leather thong. They buckled up and kissed, as their pilots gave them the head's up they were finally coming home.

The couple deplaned to meet a moderately large group of people. Everyone knew Eric and bowed or curtsied as he met each one of them by name, introducing Sookie as he went. Before they left the plane, he got the full length mink coat out of the closet and helped her on with it. She would need it as they met people and prepared to head towards the castle. There were probably 7 shiny black large elegant hum-vees sitting on the tarmac, all with the family crest on the side.

Sookie's breath was taken away as she viewed the landscape she could see. It was very cold, but trees and greenery grew everywhere. She could not see the castle from here. Eric had warned her it would be about an hour long drive to the castle proper, but all the land she could see, that she would see was the family seat. It covered basically all of Finnmark which to some was truly the end of the world. The population was low, which suited the family's purposes just fine. However, the family did have a permanent seat on Parliament ever since Parliament had been created. The main businesses in the county included fishing, aquaculture, the raising of reindeer, mining of minerals, gas and petroleum, R&amp;D, and tourism. All of these industries made the Ragner family very, very wealthy, which they spread to the population of Finnmark generously. This generosity had made the family revered for centuries. For two months out of the year, the sun was always down, with little light coming from the horizon. The two weeks Eric came to visit fell within those two months.

During the weeks that the Parliamentary family was in residence and the two weeks Eric was visiting, the castle was closed to visitors. The rest of the time it was a popular tourist destination because it was one of the few castles, within all of Europe that had been maintained to today's standards but still kept its original structure. The nearest town also was caught in time so to speak, and the tourists loved seeing the buildings as they were centuries ago, with people dressed in period clothing as well. Ancient arts and crafts were made, and in certain parts of Finnmark one could even see Viking long ships made in the Ancient ways.

Eric had explained that part of his visit was to reconnect to his homeland. But part of it was business. From the time he was turned there were always at least two sons born to the family dynasty. One son, not necessarily the oldest but the best suited, would be prepared for the politics of Parliament. The other son, or sons, would be prepared to run the many and varied interests of the family domain. Part of the time he spent there would be spent with his progeny to discuss strategy and business dealings, always growing the family fortunes, as well as filling the county coffers.

After meeting the entire staff present, which she was warned was not all, Eric hustled Sookie into the waiting hum-vee limousine that would make the trek to the castle. Their baggage and his coffin would follow in the other hum-vees. She watched out the window as some of the most beautiful landscape she had ever seen passed by. Eric assured her they would visit it all either by reindeer-pulled sleighs, horse, or car. He would not allow her to miss any of the beauty of the fjords, the mountains, or the quaint towns. Sookie felt through the bond, as well as watching his face and body as Eric explained all this to her that he was more relaxed, happier, and more content than she had seen him, except after some of their more passionate lovemaking. He was home, he had brought his lifemate with him where he had always come alone on all those trips through all those centuries of two week visits, and he was perhaps happier than he could remember ever being.

* * *

A/N: If you want to see pictures of Finnmark or learn more about it, along with its various other major townships (?) you can look at them on the web. Since does not allow the posting of a web address, I've tried to get around that. I'm sure you can figure it out. I fear I will never be able to describe the beauty of this place adequately.

Worldisround_com_articles_176301_index or

reuber-norwegen_de_Finnmark_FramesFinnmarkPhotos or

mstu_edu_ru_education_programs_files_management_of_local_and_regional_development_ea_pdf

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 15**

_The road now leads onward  
As far as can be  
Winding lanes  
And hedgerows in threes  
By purple mountains  
Round every bend  
All roads lead to you  
There is no journey's end_

_Deep in the winter  
Amidst falling snow  
High in the air  
Where the bells they all toll  
And now all around me  
I feel you still here  
Such is the journey  
No mystery to fear_

_The road now leads onward  
I know not where  
I feel in my heart  
That you will be there  
Whenever a storm comes  
Whatever our fears  
The journey goes on  
As your love ever nears_

_Here is my heart and I give it to you  
Take me with you across this land  
These are my dreams, so simple and few  
Dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

_Never-ending Road, Loreena McKennitt_

* * *

Eric led Sookie into the warmth of the Great Hall from the very cold outside. It was round and made from quarried stone, and had a glass bubble on the top of the Great Hall, letting light in and keeping the cold out. All the people of Bon Temps plus all the parishes around could fit into this Great Hall. She just turned round and round as she took it all in. The rest of the staff stood in a line around the hall, waiting patiently to meet her and greet Eric. It reminded Sookie of the scene in _Titanic_ when the old lady returns to the ship after she died and everyone is standing along the staircase. From the outside, the castle looked huge but well-kept. From the inside it looked even larger, with gigantic tapestries hanging from most walls, a needlepoint Crest that must have been 12 X 12 feet hung over the entry door. Sookie just turned around and looked at all there was to see. This was truly a museum dedicated to the Vikings as well as the cultures that came after.

Eric took Sookie by the arm and led her up the winding, uneven staircase to another floor and to a room of suites at the end of the hallway. The hallway was covered with paintings of the nature surrounding the castle, as well as portraits of generations of Ragnars. It was amazing as it was intimidating. He opened the door to what must be his suites which consisted of a dining and living area, TV, pool table, library, and of course the bedroom where he slept. The room had been designed to accommodate his special needs, but since he came to visit during a period where there was almost no sun at all, he was able to spend more time awake than asleep and there was no threat to him from direct sunshine.

He took Sookie's coat and hung it in the closet. He showed her around the room, where he had ordered food and drink stored for her. She continued to be speechless as she wandered around the rooms. But by now, as all the excitement and adrenalin drained from her, she almost fainted into Eric's waiting arms. He carried her gently to the bed and with one arm, moved the covers back and gently laid her down, removing her shoes. She lay there breathing slowly in a deep sleep. She slept so little on the flight because she was so excited, and then he had taken so much blood from her during their almost non-stop sex, she was clearly completely depleted and exhausted. He would reconnect with everyone here and be sure they were having something hardy for dinner so she could replenish herself. He really must learn to control his need for her blood, although apparently she shared the same need. Even so, her need for his blood never impacted him, while his need could become dangerous to her.

* * *

Eric's whole family was in residence for his visit. The smell of cooking food and laughter greeted him as he walked downstairs. All his 'sons' as he called them had children, all younger than 15. They were playing tag running through the lower rooms almost running over him.

"Sorry All-Father," one of the girls cried out laughing as she chased a four-year old boy. There was no fear in this household from Eric. Everyone either called him Eric or All-Father, not in a Christian sense, which this household was, but more because he was the father of them all for a millennia. The adults were gathered in the sitting room laughing at the children running past, as Eric walked in. He had rid himself of the suit and was now down to his ever present black jeans and his sleeveless rock and roll t-shirt.

Idona walked over to him, welcoming him home personally with a big hug. She was wife to the younger brother Alfrigg. They were very much in love and had been married 5 years. In those 5 years, she had produced two children, a boy and a girl, and she was very pregnant with yet another child. Eric never admitted it, but Idona was always his favorite. She was full of love, as her name meant in the Old Norse, and the house was filled with her love and caring for all. Alfrigg was in charge of all the family's land holdings and the tourism trade, including the castle and local towns.

"Eric, it must be nice to be so beautiful and to never change. Welcome home, All-Father. Your crossing our threshold again is our honor and blessing." Idona said, her eyes shining with warmth and welcome.

"Thank you Idona. You are, as always, more beautiful every time I see you and being with child suits you even more." Eric said, kissing her plump cheek.

Idona blushed and led Eric to greet Alfrigg. The two men clasped each other's forearms to the elbows and put a hand on the other shoulder. "Alfrigg, you look good. How goes things?"

"Very well, All-Father. I think when you review the property and the books you will be quite pleased."

"I am sure, Alfrigg. But business will wait until tomorrow. Today, I wish only to spend time with my family."

The other brothers and their wives stepped forward. Aesir, who was the middle child but held the Parliamentary seat, came forward with his thin wife, perfectly carved with plastic surgery. His wife wore her hair up in a fashionable hairstyle, and wore many of the jewels Aesir had given her over time. She was proud and aristocratic, which Eric supposed fit very well with Parliament and the wives there, but he disliked her and her self-important ways. She had often, secretly of course, asked or tried to seduce Eric into turning her. It was well-known in the family that he never turned anyone in the family in all those years. Aesir shared her haughty ways and where Idona was warm and kind, Aesir and Rania were cold and conceited. Fortunately, since their children spent almost all their time with Alfrigg and Idona, they were not growing up to share their parent's traits.

The last brother to be greeted was the older brother, Dyre. He was the financier of the family. He ran the businesses in Finnmark, as well as some of the other far reaching ones. He was smart, and dedicated to the family. His wife was from England and her name was Allura. Dyre was handsome and charming like Eric, and his wife was in every way a match for him. They had four children, the oldest being 15. Allura and Dyre were good for each other, handled the family's financial meetings and social occasions with aplomb, and were considered 'A list' guests on anyone's party list. Many people came to Dyre for his wisdom in investing, and many in the counties' towns had increased their worth a great deal through his suggestions.

Eric was proud of his family and felt wonderful being able to be with them again. Rania asked with an arrogant tone who the young 'child' was that Eric had brought with him, and why wasn't she here to join them. Eric as always, was annoyed with Rania as he found her conceit almost more than he could bear most times.

"Rania, she is no child, so do not speak of her as such. She is my lover and my friend, and you will accept her as such."

"Of course, All-Father," Rania said in a falsely subdued voice. "But why is she not here with us now? It would seem meeting your immediate family would be of utmost importance."

Idona spoke up this time, kind and calm, knowing that Eric's fury would be quick at Rania, and wanting to break that tension quickly. "Rania my dear sister, I am sure Miss Stackhouse is tired from the long trip and she needs her rest. She will have plenty of time to get to know all of us, as well as the children over the course of the next couple of weeks. I'm sure Eric views nothing with more importance than Miss Stackhouse's health at this moment. We have always been here and always will be, she will only be here two weeks and a long trip must be exhausting."

Eric looked at Idona and smiled gratefully. Rania backed down in the face of Idona and Eric. However powerful Rania felt given her Parliamentary status, Idona ran things in this house and despite her youth and her kindness, she had a backbone of steel and would not tolerate anything less than familial kindness and generosity.

Dyre spoke up. "Eric, can you tell us about Miss Stackhouse? We are obviously curious. You have never brought anyone home in a thousand years. She obviously must be very important to you."

"Sookie, you should all call her Sookie. She will not like being referred to as Miss Stackhouse. Sookie is very important to me in more ways than any of you could understand. We share a bond. As I said before, we are lovers and we are friends. She is the most important thing to me."

"What is it that she does, Eric?" asked Rania.

"When we are in Louisiana, she works in a bar called Merlotte's, run by a very brave man named Sam Merlotte. Sam has saved Sookie's life a number of times during the day when I could not reach her. I call him friend."

Rania looked horrified and opened her mouth without thinking. "You are in love with a barmaid? Eric… the family, YOU, a barmaid is so beneath us all."

The room went silent with dread, waiting for Eric's response. Eric had felt it when Sookie had risen, changed and come downstairs. She was listening on the other side of the door, to both the conversations out loud and the ones in other's heads. Eric remained silent and then burst into laughter. "Rania, she is so much more than a barmaid, she is more than even you believe yourself to be. She is the real thing. Sookie! Please join us."

Sookie opened the door and walked in, wearing low-riding blue jeans and a large and warm fisherman's sweater. She had found the house shoes that Eric had left her made of some form of leather on the soles and of wool of some kind that climbed up her calves. She had tucked her jeans into those shoes, pulled her hair into a ponytail, fixed her makeup a little, and come downstairs as is. Eric had drilled into her that she was to be herself, that she was not trying to impress any of them, but they were to be trying to impress her.

Sookie smiled a nervous but genuine smile at everyone and walked to the comfort and safety of Eric's arms, letting him pull her into his lap in the huge leather chair. She could feel some animosity towards her, but could not yet determine where it was coming from although she didn't find it hard to believe. Eric wrapped his arms around Sookie in a comforting and protecting manner. He introduced her to everyone, explaining who they were and what they did. The children were then called in and he introduced the gaggle of children to her. As the children lined up nervously in front of her, she immediately went on her knees to greet each and every one, working hard at remembering each of the unfamiliar names. The children were charmed by her very nature, her happiness at meeting them, and her promise to play with them later. Most of the adults were charmed by her as well, watching her with their beloved children and the way she spoke to them and to Eric.

Once the children were dismissed, Sookie once again climbed into Eric's lap where he kissed her temple and smiled at her. She spent the next hour that way while she answered questions politely about her home, her friends, her job, how she and Eric had met, and so on. Eric was asked questions about the US politics of the rights of vampires, how his US ventures fared, etc. Soon, Idona called a halt to the conversation suggesting that the topics could be covered over dinner, but that everyone should go get dressed for dinner. She suggested to Sookie that dinners were rather casual, loud affairs with the children present, so she should prepare herself. Sookie laughed with joy at the idea and gave Idona a swift unexpected hug. As she read her mind, she heard nothing but kind and warm thoughts from Idona and knew they would become close friends.

"Thanks for the warning Idona, but it sounds positively charming to me. I grew up in a small family of just my brother, me, and my Gran. I love kids so I know this will be so much fun!" Sookie said excitedly.

Idona laughed warmly with Sookie as Eric came to claim her and take her upstairs to change. Only Idona had the nerve, and unspoken permission to tease Eric, and she took an opportunity now. "Eric, don't keep our girl long. She is still tired and probably starving by now, even if her body clock is completely confused by both the trip and lack of sunlight. Dinner is in half an hour. Don't be thinking about anything other than getting ready!"

Eric laughed and kissed Idona, whispering in her ear, "I always think of Sookie's welfare first, but you are right to warn us. We do tend to get distracted. And Idona, thank you for making her feel so welcome. I will not forget it."

Idona laughed and lightly slapped his bare arm as she sent him on his way.

* * *

Three days later, Sookie had learned all the children's names, some Nordic words, and learned to make some of the special bread that Idona made in the kitchen. Sookie spent most of her time between Idona and Eric, but tried to be polite to the others as well. Eric spent several hours a day with each son going over their issues and concerns, but did make time to take her into town on a reindeer drawn sleigh or horseback riding to view the incredibly green fjord. He explained how the fjords had been created many millennia ago by glaciers cutting their way through the land.

On their way back from their journey to the fjord, Eric asked Sookie what she thought of his family. Sookie took a moment to think about what she wanted to say.

"Well, it's a very complicated dynamic Eric. I love Idona. She has graciously welcomed me into your home, their home with open arms. The children have done so as well. I am constantly surprised how she manages the household and all those children, even the ones that aren't hers with a sense of ease and of peace."

Sookie continued. "Your other two brothers are more difficult to read. Sometimes I can catch their thoughts and they seem innocuous enough, that was one of my word of the day, and other times I feel their suspicion. Their wives are an entirely different story. Rania and Allura are very difficult to read. Neither of them like me, for different reasons. Their thoughts are all black and fearful although I have no idea why. I don't trust either of them."

Eric was immediately concerned. "Do you think they would hurt you in anyway?"

"I don't know Eric. Surely not. I mean what do they have to fear from me? And wouldn't they fear you enough to not do anything stupid?"

Eric looked at Sookie with amusement. "You are such an innocent. Despite all you have been through, you still believe people are good. They have much to fear from you, whether they realize it or not. They don't know you can read their thoughts. And they probably fear, rightly so, that if I have brought a human into my home, it can only mean that the balance of power will be upset. They both are arrogant enough, and feel entitled by their marriages to my sons, that I am not something to fear any longer. After all, there have never been any threats or deeds in a thousand years against anyone in my family."

Sookie looked at Eric with a look of surprise. "They are not so stupid as that? But you would not kill one of them would you Eric?"

"If it meant protecting you Sookie, I would do whatever was necessary." His voice sounded full of danger and gave Sookie chills.

Sookie remained pensive the rest of the way home. They handed the horses off to the groomsmen and walked slowly up to the house, Eric pulled Sookie close to him, tucking her protectively under his huge shoulder. She felt safe there, and she would remain close to Eric as much as she could. The seemingly constant cold wind was still for the time being, and the ancient house seemed a silent sentinel overwhelming the surrounding beauty. Sookie couldn't help but think it was a portent to the danger facing the household.

Sookie and Eric entered the house from the side door, hoping to get up the stairs and to their room in silence, the pensive mood between them and through the bond urging them to the quiet and comfort of each other. Some of the children immediately spotted them and surrounding the couple, begged Sookie to read to them tonight after dinner. She smiled at their enthusiasm. In her short time there it had already become a custom for her to read or tell stories to the children before bed. She enjoyed that time as did they.

"Of course, I will read with you. We will all get in our pajamas and read until the little ones fall asleep. Ok? Tonight will be a pajama party. Maybe we can even have popcorn. Would you like that?" Sookie offered, surprising herself with the offer.

"Yeah!" the small group laughed.

"Ok, then. Eric and I are going for a rest before dinner so I will see you then." The children ran off happily, unaware of the mood between the couple.

Sookie again turned with Eric to go up the stairs, the blood red carpet plush under her bare feet. Two more steps and they heard Rania's shrill voice calling out to them.

"Eric, Sookie! Why don't you join us? We are in the sitting room having tea. We hardly have gotten to know you Sookie!" Her voice was full of false sugary sweetness. Sookie felt Eric stiffen at the sound, and the likely intent behind the words. She squeezed his hand and turned to face Rania, while he continued to look forward, his fangs slightly extended. He had never liked Rania, but her possible threat to Sookie made his dislike turn to something much more dangerous.

Sookie spoke, "Rania, thank you for the invitation, but we have just ridden far and wide. I think we would rather rest for now."

Rania whined, "But Eric is always keeping you to himself, 'resting.'" Rania paused, her implication clear that she knew they were surely not resting, anything but. "Your two weeks here will have passed and we will not have gotten a chance to know you at all. And you are so important to Eric, really we must get to…"

Sookie interrupted, feeling Eric fully vamp out at the 'must' and wanting to stop the impending confrontation. "Really Rania. As hard as it may be for you to believe, what you see with me is what you get, just a simple barmaid from a small town in the United States. There really is nothing more to 'get to know.' Now, we will be excusing ourselves and see you at dinner."

Eric was tense waiting for another attempt from Rania to draw Sookie in. Rania finally noticed that Eric had not turned around and looked from the back to be very tense. She decided in her limited wisdom to drop the subject for now, but couldn't help but add a little something else. "Well alright then. We will see you both at dinner. But perhaps Allura and I can lure you away for some shopping in one of our larger towns. I'm sure you would enjoy that." Her voice was still sugary sweet and definitely not indicating an interest in showing Sookie an enjoyable time.

Eric finally turned, his fangs only slightly out now, but his voice full of danger in response to Rania's tone of voice. "Sookie will go into town with me when and if she is interested, Rania. Thank you for the offer. Now, we will be retiring to our room. Perhaps we will dine with you tonight, or we may decide to take dinner in our rooms. Goodbye Rania." Eric's voice left no room for Rania to do anything but nod her head and turn away.

Sookie looked at Eric sideways as they finally continued unmolested to their room. There was a slight smile on both their lips and in their eyes at finally getting Rania subdued. If she had any common sense to her at all, she would be afraid of Eric. She may be used to being Queen Bee in the Parliamentary circuit, but she definitely did not rule in this household.

* * *

As they entered their room, Eric flicked his wrist and lit all the candles around the room. Of course there were electric lights, but both of them enjoyed the candle light better. Sookie walked to the enormous bathroom to turn the water on for a bath in the huge tub, dropping her clothing as she went. Eric smiled at her form as she walked away from him. She was still mostly dressed, but he loved watching her coming and going. He loved the way her tight ass swayed without her intending it too. And when she walked towards him, he loved her angelic face and her most un-angelic breasts. They were perfectly shaped, and she was well-endowed which made the view from the front cause a little dissonance. What was the phrase: 'A head for business and a body for sin.' Sookie would never consider that she had a 'head for business,' and Eric had to admit that for true business she neither was interested nor cared, but for her business, the business of reading people, she excelled. Not just because she could, if she chose, read their mind, but because she could read their hearts as well. That was her business and she was exceptional at it.

He smelled the lavender oil she added to the water and knew she would be sinking her body into the deep tub soon. He quickly stripped himself of his own clothing and went to join her. She smiled wickedly at him as he came to join her, the tub water splashing over the side. She slid between his legs with her back to him so he could wash her hair. She loved his long fingers massaging her long hair. Then she would dip herself under the water and he would help rinse the suds from her hair. They talked softly to each other during their ritual. It was her turn to wash his hair and it went much the same way, although the more of Eric that filled the tub the more water splashed over the side. They both laughed at that. This time, neither of them would have to clean up the mess. Having what seemed like hundreds of servants did have its advantages.

Eric flipped onto his stomach and floated in front of Sookie, looking into her eyes.

"Do you love me Sookie?" His voice, usually so confident, sounded like a small child wondering.

Sookie looked at Eric surprised. "Have I not told you enough how much I love you? You can feel it through the bond, just as I feel it from you. Would you like for me to tell you every hour how much I love you?" Sookie teased.

He laughed at that. "I think every hour would be impractical. But do know that I love you. Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Oh, Eric I love it! I was expecting something like an ice-covered tundra, but this is beautiful. I love your family as well. Your sons love and respect you immensely, even if they remain suspicious of me. I think they wonder what my intentions are towards you. You know, am I after your money or your body sort of thing. I think they also wonder if you are so serious about someone will it change things for them. Of course you know I don't care a whit about your money, and even find it frustrating at times. I'm just after your body."

"Really… at least you're honest about it." Eric teased. He floated towards Sookie and pressed his lips to hers, her lips immediately opening to his. He had already had her twice that day alone, and he desperately wanted her again. He continued their kisses for sometime leaving her breathless and flushed. Then he started to wander down her body. Since he didn't need to breathe, he could pleasure her body for hours underwater if he so chose, and that is what he chose, although not for hours. He knew she was too tired for that. Soon she was bucking against his mouth and hands wanting, needing him to fill her. He slid his lips back up to hers, pillaging them without mercy, as he slid into her channel. She anchored them with her arms on either side of the tub as he drilled into her, bringing her so many times. His fangs extended completely as he lifted her part way out of the tub. As he bit into her breast, she screamed with her final overpowering orgasm, her channel squeezing and pulsing around him, milking his seed from him. He growled in satisfaction as he released her, licking her wound and letting her sink back into the water. He washed her gently and she leaned back against him contentedly until the water cooled. Happily, they both knew they would be skipping dinner with the family tonight.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my readers. The reviews are awesome and I read every one. I've never had so many reviews before on any of my stories, so I continue to be deeply motivated to get more chapters out there faster. Thank you again! Renee

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 16**

_We sing with sad hearts this song...For  
our hearts have been saddened ever since  
the tidings came…The pillars between worlds…  
_

_Mythic tales were told us by a strange and  
weary wanderer…His tales were as alive as  
if he had seen the wars he told us of…_

_The downfall of ancient majesties he told us  
of…And even the pillars between worlds  
that he told us of…_

_Between worlds, he said. That man weary  
and saddened…his sorrow must be great for  
his eyes screamed with a grief alike no  
black grief we have been burdened with  
…None of us could bear to look into to  
his pain-filled eyes for long…_

_Pillars…A gate to other worlds…Perchance  
to a free and kinder world? Perchance our  
souls should be destroyed did we enter?  
But alas! We cannot wander so far…A hard  
journey and many would die of fatigue or  
the biting cold of the north…We also fear  
the war hammers of the mountain-men would  
smite down many or all of us..._

_I must wander again, said the weary man  
who's eyes looked so much older than  
himself…As if he had seen the dawn of  
time and the fall of ancient kingdoms…  
Be glad for your souls…Think no more of  
the pillars between worlds…Be glad for  
your souls..._

_Pillars Between Worlds, Motley Crue (based on a tribal folktale)_

* * *

Eric laughed as he closed the double mahogany doors to the sitting room. He could hear the pajama party upstairs. It sounded like a pillow fight between all the kids and Sookie, their wild giggles and laughter filling the house, at least to his ears. He smiled and turned to his three sons who vaguely heard the laughter of the children and smiled indulgently as well. Each man sat in the large worn leather chairs and had their favorite drink in a crystal glass along one of their beloved cigars. Idona only allowed the cigar smoking on special occasions when the children were not around or when Eric was home. She complained that not only was it bad for them, but it also took days to air the room out afterwards.

They all sat in companionable silence enjoying their drinks and cigars before the oldest, Dyre finally broke it.

"Eric, what are your plans moving forward? You have many business interests in the US, as well as heavy interests here in the Northlands. Now that vampires are recognized in the US are you planning on staying there or moving home?"

"Dyre, at this point I have no plans to change anything. It is not exactly safe for vampires in the US, but we are gaining ground and representation. The vampire political structure is complicated and unlikely to become less so now that we are recognized. I may or may not become more involved. Right now, I report directly to the Queen of Louisiana. It is a prestigious position but requires much of my time. If the Queen were to fall, then the power structure for the entire country could be affected. I would have to make some significant choices."

Alfrigg asked, "And what of Sookie? What are your plans regarding her?" Alfrigg asked out of innocence, but Eric could not help but notice Aesir's and Dyre's interest peaked as well.

"Sookie is mine. She will remain so." Eric was intentionally vague in his answer. He felt no need to share about their bond and its importance to them both.

Aesir responded in disdain. "You make her sound like your slave, Eric."

Eric stared coldly at Aesir, "Sookie is not my slave and you know it. Neither is she my concubine. We are mated. She shares my life, my wealth, and my bed. I dare say she concerns herself more with my life and my bed than with my wealth of which she is entirely disinterested."

Dyre laughed. "Eric, you have lived forever and a day. You cannot be so naïve as to believe that she has no interest in your money. All women are interested in money."

"Perhaps the greed your wife displays, or certainly your wife Aesir, has skewed your thinking of all women. Idona does not share their greed, and neither does Sookie. And Dyre, do not make the mistake of believing that I am in any way naïve when it comes to women or family. To believe so could be tragic."

The room fell silent at the subtle threat Eric had just issued. The three 'sons' squirmed in their chairs, while Eric sat perfectly still making the threat just seem that much more real.

Aesir spoke up finally. "Eric you can't believe that any of us would intend to harm Sookie, or you in any way. We have the utmost respect for you and hold you with the greatest of honor."

Eric's voice was deep and held a tightly reigned in anger. "Aesir, you and your wife have done nothing BUT disrespect me and my mate since we arrived. Dyre and Allura have been only slightly better. Do NOT mistake my unwillingness to act in the past as your ticket to disrespect or dishonor me or Sookie. I have not gone soft Aesir, as much as your wife may try to persuade you otherwise. If anything, I have become even more uncompromising than ever. I will not tolerate any further false niceties, impertinence, or lack of respect on any of your parts. I will hold you each accountable for your wives behavior. Do not act like I do not know what has been going on behind my back when you think I am unaware. I know exactly how each of you feels about me and about Sookie, and I will not tolerate it further. You and your wives continued insolence will force me to a level of aggression I had hoped I would never have to take with my family. Do not test me on this. My word should be enough but my actions will be final." During his entire speech, Eric had not twitched a muscle other than his mouth to talk. He continued to smoke his cigar and even took a drink as he made his kin aware of just how perilous their position was.

Alfrigg cleared his throat as if to speak, but Eric interrupted him, not taking his eyes off of Aesir. "Alfrigg, I know how devoted you and Idona are to our family and raising our children to honor and respect their All-Father. As the youngest son, that is a large burden I know, but one that _I_ honor and respect you for taking on. I have no doubt of your admiration of me and your dedication to this family. This is obviously not necessarily true of your other two brothers."

Aesir and Dyre both started to argue with Eric that he was mistaken in his beliefs about them, but Eric stood to his full height and shouted "Enough!"

Silence filled the room. "I have said what I needed to say. Sookie and I will remain here for the rest of our intended stay. I expect you to either discipline your wives in the facts of life living here at Ragnar Castle, or you will be dismissed, permanently and your children will stay. I will not have further generations of our clan poisoned by this generation of kin. There will be no more discussion of this matter, either with me or among yourselves. Get your houses in order gentlemen or I will do it for you." With that, Eric turned to leave but held the door opened for his greatly subdued sons to leave before him.

* * *

When Eric entered his suite, he didn't find Sookie but instead was greeted with silence. An arrow of fear pierced his heart, until he realized she was probably still with the children. He wandered in the direction of the huge playroom where he had heard the loud pillow fight earlier. When he opened the door, he gave a slight but happy smile as he saw all the children sleeping in piles of pillows and sleeping bags. The movie they had been watching was on continuous play and he turned the DVD player and TV off. He glided gently over the children, and found Sookie surrounded by sleeping children. The room was a mess with feathers, cereal, popcorn, and spilled milk everywhere. He would clean the room in the morning after everyone was awake. He did not want Idona cleaning up the mess when she was seven months pregnant, especially when he thought that maybe Sookie might have instigated some of the trouble. He gently picked up Sookie out of the pile of children and her arms went sleepily around Eric's neck, softly calling his name in her sleep. He smiled indulgently at his somewhat delinquent lover and glided over the children and out of the room. In the hallway up to their room he was met by Idona.

Idona whispered to Eric, "Our girl is very tired Eric. You must let her rest. The children are so tired too they just crashed after their playtime and movie. It is very cute in there isn't it?"

"They are truly precious, Idona. You have done well by all the children. I will clean the mess up tomorrow after everyone is up. I don't want you to clean it up in your condition."

Idona laughed. "My dear Eric, you have been living in the United States too long. We have enough servants to cover that little disaster. There is no need for either of us to clean up the mess. I will have several people on it tomorrow morning."

Eric sighed. "Perhaps I have spent too much time away from the family homestead. While financially things seem to be going very well, I think only coming a few weeks a year does not serve our family. I believe I shall have to start spending more time here to monitor some of my sons."

"We would welcome you any time you wish to visit, or even for you to live here full time with Sookie. This generation of adults may have lost some of their respect and fear of you as the beginning of the family. Having you around more might help shift this mistaken perspective, Eric."

"Yes, Idona. I believe you are a very wise woman. Now, go to bed while I put Sookie to bed as well. I will try to keep her in our suites sleeping all day tomorrow. You are right, she is pale and I have taken too much from her. She needs to eat well and hardy and she needs to sleep. Good night Idona." Eric left her in the hallway and headed towards their rooms. Sookie had not even stirred while they whispered their conversation.

Eric did manage to keep Sookie in their suite and rest for a solid day. He gave her more of his blood, Idona and others brought food, and he gave her the vitamins she was supposed to be taking. Two days later, Sookie woke vomiting. She ran a fever and had chills. Everyone thought she had the flu or a stomach bug from being so run down. She had been going at 110% for weeks and was exhausted. It was no wonder she had fallen ill. Eric stayed with her all of the time, wiping her forehead and cleaning up after she was sick. Her fever stayed around 102 to 103. Eric was desperate. She seemed to be wasting away right before him. After she had been sick for two days and showed no sign of getting better, Eric insisted that they call for a doctor. The doctor arrived immediately and checked her over, his brow furrowed. He even scented her vomit, her breath, and drew some blood and urine.

"Eric, I do not believe this is the flu. I smell something else in her vomit and her breath. I have drawn some blood and will have tests run for poisons. I can do a urine analysis immediately to determine if there is anything there. I don't want to alarm you, but I believe this is much more serious than just the flu."

"I can taste her blood, doctor. I have not as she has been ill, I didn't want to weaken her further. But my taste will be able to tell us if there is indeed something different in her blood."

"I would encourage you to do just that. If indeed she has been poisoned, I will begin transfusions immediately as I am sure you can provide some as well. Once we know what the poison is, we will be able to counteract it hopefully."

Eric asked, terror in his voice. "Hopefully?"

"Some poisons cannot be treated, I'm afraid. Why don't you taste her now so we can start immediate treatment? If you taste anything strange, try to identify the flavor or scent. It may help us identify the poison."

Wasting no more time, Eric's fangs immediately extended and he pulled Sookie to him. He had never taken from her neck before, always trying to hide any marks. But the carotid artery was the easiest and quickest so he bit and drank a small amount. Sookie softly cried out at the pain and then fell back into her sleep.

"There is definitely something different in her blood, doctor. I taste a bitterness that has never been there before."

While Eric tasted her blood, the doctor ran a tox screen on her urine. It tested positive for arsenic.

"Eric, she has been definitely poisoned, it looks like arsenic. I'll begin transfusions and give her large amounts of garlic and a chelating agent to pull the arsenic out of the blood. We have caught it early enough, and she seems to be very strong. I think we will be able to counteract it. It would be a good idea to find out where she got it from. If it is an unintentional poisoning and is in the water or something like that, everyone could get sick."

"Trust me doctor, this is not unintentional. Get started with what you need to do. Once she has been transfused enough, I will give her some of my blood to offset the poison."

A day later, after some very close calls with Eric never leaving her side, and debating whether to turn her without her consent, she woke up. More than that, she sat up, looked around, and smiled at the frazzled looking Eric.

"Hey baby. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What the hell happened?" Sookie said, her voice dry from lack of water. He hurried to her side, holding his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes.

"Sookie! Thank God!" He started kissing her all over her face, until she finally pushed him away.

"First, water or ice Eric. Then I want a shower and to brush my teeth really bad. And then you can tell me what happened."

"Sorry, lover, I was just so happy…here are some ice chips. You should probably wait on water or anything solid for a while. Maybe the doctor will let you have some clear broth, but I will make myself."

Sookie swallowed the small ice chips gratefully, and then looked at Eric carefully. "You will make me broth yourself? Why?"

He took her in his arms gently and held her, just thankful she was alive. "Someone tried to poison you. We caught it pretty quickly and were able to reverse the damage, but there were several close calls."

"And that is why you are going to make my broth. You still don't know who did it, not for sure."

"Yes. I have everyone in separate rooms until you could wake up and help find out who did this. And I need to give you some of my blood to help boost your strength."

"I feel great now, Eric. Except my body smells and so does my breath. Help me up so I can shower, then you can feed me, and then we will find who did this."

"Sookie, that is too much. I will help you to shower and I will feed you. But finding out who did this can wait another day."

Sookie was already getting out of bed, with Eric holding her up. She was chagrined that she was not as strong as she thought she was. "What if whoever did this to me, would try to either leave or hurt someone else? And what about the children? They have to know something is terribly wrong. This needs to be resolved quickly. And can you open a few windows in here? It smells bad. Yuck! Did all that nasty come from me?"

"Lover, you were sick. While we shower, I will have someone come and air out the room and change the sheets."

Sookie brushed her teeth twice before getting in the shower with Eric. He held her up while shampooing her hair twice (at her request) and washing her body completely. As always he loved her body and his body responded, but both knew she was in no shape for that indulgence. She did suggest that they feed in the shower. At least that would give them some respite on the sex side. He would not take blood from her but even her taking blood from him in his aroused state would be enough. They kissed long and slow as the water poured down their bodies, as held her up with her body pressed between the shower tiles and his hard body. Finally, she broke the kiss and with her own sharpened nail slit across his breast, bringing a moan to Eric's lips. She licked his blood first, being sure that her stomach would accept his gift. Without a doubt, her whole body responded to the taste of his blood and drank deeply from the wound. She felt his body jerk in response to her feeding from him which she did with great vigor, until he pulled her away for fear she would become sick from so much of such heady stuff.

He cleaned them both again, wiping his cream from her body and cleaning her face from the stickiness of the blood. He turned the water off, lifting her out of the shower and dried her as he had so often. He wrapped a towel low around his waist and then carried her back to their freshly made bed. The room was chilly with welcomed fresh air. He combed out her hair, thankful he got to do even such a mundane but loving task again. When he finished, she turned to him and combed his hair out as well.

She broke their silence with a sudden question. "Eric? If I have been so sick, who have you been feeding from?" She thought she almost heard jealousy in her voice, but thought she must be mistaken. She had been sick for days, he would have had to feed.

Eric laughed lightly. "I have fed from no one lover. You know I won't feed from my family and anyone's blood but yours is unacceptable, so I have been drinking True Blood."

"Of course. Good, I feel better now. It would have been hard to bear knowing you had gone elsewhere because I could not provide for you. What questions do you want me to ask when you bring people in for me to read? Are we going to talk to the men first or the women?"

"Sookie…"

"No Eric, let's just get this over with. I feel well enough to at least do three people. I'll know right away once I touch them."

Eric looked at Sookie, torn between both their needs to get this over with and her health. "Please Eric, let's do this for me, for you, for Idona who must be pulling her hair out having this happen under her own roof, and for the children. The sooner this is resolved the better for everyone."

"Idona is pulling her hair out, almost literally. She is beside herself and it isn't good for the baby. I will bring the men in first. I want to know if they knew of the plot to poison you. You should be able to find out if they a) knew of it and b) if so, did they actively participate. Both are equally as bad, but I want to know the extent of their involvement."

"Ok, bring them in." Eric thoughtfully closed the windows again against the chill and left the room, locking it so no one could get in to Sookie before he returned.

Ten minutes later he returned with Alfrigg, Aesir, and Dyre. All three men were nervous, even though Sookie doubted that all three men took part in the plot to kill her. She was unaware of what Eric had told them, but imagined he wasn't gentle about informing them what he was going to have them do.

There were some sincere and insincere greetings and happiness at her obvious improvement, even though none of them had seen her while she was ill. Eric would let no one other than the doctor enter the room.

Eric explained to each man what was going to happen. Sookie was a telepath and she was able to read their minds. The shock and surprise on each man's face was very real. Sookie would take each of their hands, one at a time, and ask a question. They were to answer it. She would know the truth.

Sookie could sense the men's feeling of violation so she put that to rest first. "I am able to shield myself from your thoughts. I have not been reading you or your families as much as I am able to shield. Some people are such loud 'senders' I can't help but hear their thoughts, but I try to avoid that as much as possible. You have had your privacy up to now. I'm sorry you are about to lose it in order to find out who tried to kill me." She turned to Eric, "Was it only two months ago Rene tried to kill me? I hope this isn't the start of a pattern."

Eric smiled lightly at her little jest, and led Alfrigg to her. Dyre and Aesir were shifting and twitching watching what was going on. They may or may not have been involved but clearly they felt nervous or guilty about something. Of course, Sookie thought to herself, everyone feels guilt about something.

TBC

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 17**

"_Revenge is an act of passion; **vengeance **of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." Samuel Johnson_

"_**Vengeance** is mine, I will repay", saith the Lord. Hebrews 10:30_

"**_Vengeance_**_ is mine, and recompense, at the time when their foot slides; for the day of their calamity is at hand. The things that are to come on them shall make haste." Deuteronomy 32:35_

"_If I whet My glittering sword, My hand take hold on judgment; I will render _**_vengeance_**_ to My adversaries…" Deuteronomy 32:41_

* * *

Sookie took Alfrigg's slightly trembling hand in hers, smiling comfortingly up at him from her overstuffed bed. She looked very small in the huge bed with a dozen feather pillows for her to rest against. But while she was small, everyone in the room could now feel her power. She had not intentionally brought it forward since they met with the Queen almost two weeks ago. She had felt it surge through her there. Now she felt it surge again filling the room. She received Alfrigg's thoughts easily. There was little guile in him and she knew that before ever taking his hand. His thoughts were easy to read, full of concern for Idona and all the children, fear that indeed someone within the household had tried something as evil as trying to kill Eric's mate.

"Alfrigg, I will ask you the questions that Eric has asked me to, and you can answer aloud or just let me skim through your thoughts. Alright?" Her voice was soft and so easy to listen to. She seemed so innocent, and she was. Alfrigg trusted her to do the right thing by Eric and by the family. He nodded his head solemnly.

"Alfrigg, did you participate in any way in a plot to poison me?" Sookie already knew the answer, and she thought Eric did as well, but this would be good practice for the other two to come.

"No!"

"Alfrigg, did you suspect or have any knowledge of a plot to poison me?"

"No, Sookie. I, we, would never want to harm you."

She released his hand and gave him her biggest smile. "Thank you Alfrigg. Your concerns are with home and family, and your heart is full of love and hope. I, as well as Eric, know that you had nothing to do with this. "

Alfrigg returned her smile. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Sookie and Eric just smiled enigmatically at Alfrigg and then Eric pulled him gently away, patting his shoulder in support and love. Eric then brought Dyre to Sookie.

Dyre was decidedly more tentative to approach Sookie, but was arrogant enough still to believe this was simply for show. Alfrigg had managed to get through this completely, he should be able to as well. After all he was brilliant; he could do whatever was necessary to outsmart this little bourgeois American girl.

Dyre confidently placed his hand in Sookie's, resenting he even had to do that much. But he did not want to raise suspicion anymore than necessary.

Sookie heard his thoughts about bourgeois American girl. She wasn't sure she knew exactly what that meant, but she knew it was not very nice. She looked at the almost constant arrogant sneer on Dyre's face and then prepared herself to lower her shields and catch his no doubt tiringly negative thoughts.

Dyre: _"stupid little girl, how dare Eric submit me to this insult, she cannot really read minds, or read hearts as Eric so poetically put it, he has lost it in his centuries, we have done nothing to her, wouldn't doubt if she did it to herself to scare Eric into destroying the family, just like Allura said, she will make this family fall, I should have done something to protect us all…"_

Sookie's raised her voice over the din of his thoughts. "Dyre! Look at me. I am going to ask you the same questions I asked Alfrigg. Did you participate in any way in the attempt to poison me?"

Dyre: _"little bitch, how dare she accuse me, she should have died, Allura was right, but…"_

Sookie again raised her voice over his thoughts. "Did you have any knowledge of a plot to poison me?"

Dyre's thoughts became even more jumbled: _"Of course I didn't, what idiot would try to kill the mate of Eric, he will kill whoever he finds, Allura says…Wait…Allura?" _Suspicion dawned on him suddenly, and Sookie and Eric both saw it.

"Eric, Dyre did not participate in this but I think he has just gained some awareness that, looking back, he might have known something might happen. But he was unaware until just this moment of that awareness. Eric, Dyre might be arrogant about his financial wizardry, and his dislike for me is palpable, and he does not respect you very much, but while he perhaps should have been more aware of what was going on around him he did not actually participate in anything. Dyre, I admire you financial abilities and your willingness to offer your advice to others to help them as well. It is truly a gift. I am sure it is not your only gift. Your mind is sharp, but your heart is hardened, but not so much that you forgo your responsibilities to your people. Try to find more grace in that and less arrogance in your God-given talents. You will perhaps be a better man for it, and a better family leader as well." Sookie released his hand and Eric motioned him away from her.

Eric's face was like stone. He was not sure what to think about Dyre at this moment, and clear thinking would be required as he exacted his vengeance. He could not make a mistake and bring the whole family toppling down.

Eric motioned Aesir to Sookie's bedside and he very slowly moved in that direction. When she put her hand out for his, he held both his arms crossed over his chest in refusal.

"I will not submit to this Eric. This is beneath me, and it is beneath you and the man that you are. I will not allow your whore to try and stain me or my family with her conjectures and whims."

Sookie dropped her hand, unsurprised that Aesir did not want to take it, but shocked at the way he spoke to Eric. He was either very guilty or very stupid, or perhaps both. Eric slowly stood from his place at the end of Sookie's bed and walked silently over to Aesir, he didn't breathe, his feet didn't even touch the carpet, and his eyes turned a threatening black.

"Aesir, I will not make you apologize for the whore comment. We both know you won't mean it and as such it will be a worthless apology. But you will pay for it at a later date. Either put your hand voluntarily in Sookie's or I will pull your arm from its socket and place it there for you." Eric's voice was quiet and deadly sounding. Chills rippled up Sookie's arms and down her back at how frightening Eric was right at this moment.

Aesir glared at Eric, and without moving his eyes from Eric's he put his hand out for Sookie to take. Sookie tried to swallow down the bile that rose in her throat at both the tension between the two men and the sludge of thoughts sliding through her shields from Aesir.

Aesir: _"stupid bitch, Eric's little cunt, she will be the end of us all, Rania was right, I should have listened more closely to her, what was it she said…something about Eric and his whore being tied together…kill one, kill the other…, Eric has lost the family's respect, he is no longer of use to us here, I don't understand why she didn't die, she should have died, Rania put enough arsenic in her food to kill a horse…"_

Sookie dropped his hand like it was something hot, or something very dangerous. Aesir must have realized that he had given himself, as well as Rania away, as he lunged for Sookie. But Eric was faster, placing his body between Aesir and Sookie, absorbing the impact and blocking Aesir from touching Sookie. Eric was completely vamped out and threw Aesir against the wall, denting the wall and dropping Aesir to the floor unconscious. Eric turned back to Sookie, retracted his fangs and looked over her carefully, checking for any injuries.

"Eric, I am fine. But as you probably figured out, Aesir did know about the plot. Rania has poisoned him so deeply against you and me that he may not be salvageable. She has convinced him that by killing me, you would die as well, and that was her intent." Sookie was careful in her wording not to give away the truth of that statement. "She wants to be the new matriarch of this family. She's not happy just being the wife of the Parliamentary seat, she wants it all: all the power that comes from this household, all the wealth, all the control. She cannot have that if you live."

Eric and Sookie heard two gasps from the sofa across the room from Alfrigg and Dyre. To think that one or more among them would actually wish Eric dead was beyond either of them.

Eric turned towards the gasps and silenced both men with his look. "You two, go into the library room and stay there. Do not attempt to contact your wives or leave. I will know if you do. Leave us now."

Both sons left Eric and Sookie alone, leaving pale and shaking at the revelations they had just heard. Once they had left and shut the door behind them, Eric asked Sookie to tell him exactly what she had learned from Aesir. She restated his thoughts and told him everything she could remember. Eric sighed and looked at the limp body of Aesir and then back to Sookie, a question buried in concern look on his face.

Sookie responded, her hand stroking his stricken face. "Baby, let's just get it all out tonight. You can rest on it and then decide what to do. Nothing has to happen right now, except to find out the rest of the people who are a danger to us. Bring the three women to me. It will not take long. And then we will both rest and you will know what to do when you awake."

"Are you sure you are up for this? You have only just recovered. I don't want to risk you again."

"And you are not. It should take much less time to read the women. I doubt there will be any surprises, Eric. But until you decide what actions you will take, we must protect ourselves while you sleep."

"I can turn this suite, and this room into a vault. No one can get in or out. We also have a dungeon. I think perhaps Rania, Allura, and Aesir should be taken to the dungeon while I rest and consider what to do."

"Eric, while you are thinking, consider that Dyre did not know about the plot until he literally put the pieces together as I listened. He has no love for me, and he is arrogant, but he would never do anything to harm you or the family."

Eric leaned over and gently kissed Sookie on the lips. "Thank you my lover. I shall bring the women to you now." He stooped over and threw Aesir's unconscious body over his shoulder and walked out of the room, bolting the door behind him as he left.

Thirty minutes later a softly sobbing Idona sat on the couch where Alfrigg had sat earlier. Sookie had, as expected, found nothing suspicious in her thoughts or in her heart, other than the sense of disgrace this whole incident had brought on the entire family. The only guilt she felt, and she felt overwhelmed by this guilt, was that she was so unaware of the evil that resided within the walls of her own house. Sookie and Eric both were deeply concerned by the effect of this all on the baby, as well as Idona's own breaking heart. Eric spoke quietly with Idona on the sofa while the other two women stood side by side across the room. Finally, he called Alfrigg to the room and asked him to take Idona to their rooms and see if he couldn't help her to sleep.

After Idona left, all the warmth that Eric had been extending to her disappeared and the room became icy cold. He told Allura and Rania not to be afraid. That Sookie would be able to tell him the truth and he would determine appropriate actions from there. But even from the tone of his voice anyone would have known their position was perilous.

Allura stepped up first, proud and arrogant like her husband. She delicately placed her well-groomed hand into Sookie's and looked down her patrician nose at the smaller woman lying on the bed that easily dwarfed her. Sookie was temporarily intimidated, but then remembered this woman had tried to kill her. Now she was going to learn just how involved Allura had been in the plot.

Thirty seconds later Sookie dropped Allura's hand. The sludge that ran in that woman's mind and heart was overwhelming Sookie's senses. Allura's hatred of Sookie and everything she believed Sookie stood for poured out of Allura and Sookie was afraid it threatened to drown her. Sookie looked at Eric with tears in her eyes. "Allura knew of the plot, participated in the planning of it, but did not actually put the poison in the food. She believed I was going to upset the family structure and impact her own status and wealth. She did this out of fear and greed. Her mind and heart are lost to this family." Sookie knew her words would condemn Allura to death, how horrible it would be was up to Eric.

Allura proudly walked away from Sookie, knowing her fate was sealed. Sookie could sense a remnant of sadness at the loss of her children and wondered if she would even get a chance to say goodbye. Sookie doubted it. Eric would not want any chance of poisoning the children any further than might have already happened.

Rania walked stiffly towards Sookie, her heavy robe dragging behind her. She walked as a queen would walk to her certain death. Her head was held high, her eyes focused somewhere else other than within the walls of this room, her carriage proud. Sookie could read her thoughts clearly. There was no jumble of fear, no sense of guilt, only the self-righteousness of the arrogant, of the insane, of the entitled. Rania was within a foot of Sookie's bedside, her thoughts still clear, but Sookie suddenly got a flash of a silver knife reaching for her throat.

"Eric! Knife!" Sookie screamed.

Eric immediately jumped on top of Sookie blocking the blow, but taking the knife into his abdomen. He howled at the pain of the silver slitting his stomach. Rania looked at him with contempt, pride, and glory in her eyes. She believed she had killed him, Eric the Pillar of their family, the man, the vampire that would have sullied their family with a low-rent little whore from the United States.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed as she felt the knife pass through him and through their bond. Even with the knife wound, even a silver knife, did not stop him from stopping Rania. He rose to his full height in front of her, lifting his hands to Rania's neck snapping it quickly and letting her body fall to the ground.

Sookie grabbed the knife away from Rania and then turned her attention to Eric. "What do I do? The knife was silver…Eric I can feel your pain through the bond. Tell me what to do."

"It's ok Sookie," pain filled his voice. "The wound, while painful, will heal. I will need to take some of your blood though. Will you be alright?"

"Of course, take whatever you need. Take it freely, my love." Tears streamed down Sookie's face. Eric kissed the tears away, offering quiet soothing words as his kisses made their way to her neck. His teeth pierced her skin, drinking in her healing sweet blood. He felt the wound push whatever silver shards might have been left in his body and close. He sealed the mark on Sookie's neck and kissed her again on the lips. "All is well my love. Let me finish this now."

Eric rose from the bed, picking up Rania's dead body and hefting it over his shoulder. He stopped by Allura, who had watched everything without moving from her place on the couch. Sookie was surprised to see the glittering of tears streaming down her face.

Allura asked quietly. "May I speak, my Lord?"

Eric nodded briefly.

"I know I am condemned for my actions and I accept that. I make no requests. I know you will be sure to take care of my children. Dyer knew of my dislike of Sookie, but he knew nothing of the plan, but of course you probably know that already. What I just witnessed between you and your mate was beautiful. Perhaps if I had known how deeply your love extended I would never have listened to Rania's plot and her deceptions. I apologize All-Father. I will not beg your forgiveness, for I do not forgive myself."

"Very well, Allura. I will be sure your death will be painless and without any stain on you or your family."

"Thank you, my Lord." Allura's head nodded and she dropped her eyes from Eric's. She rose to accompany Eric out of the room while Eric locked the door behind him, habitually protecting Sookie.

Eric moved through the house at a blurring speed, carrying both Allura and Rania. He used his mind to force anyone they came across to turn away so they were not seen. He raced out to Allura's car, carefully placing Rania in the front seat without her seatbelt buckled. He then carefully led Allura to the driver's side of the car. He sat her in the front seat and had her face him.

In his softest, most hypnotizing voice, he started to talk to Allura. "Allura, you and Rania found Aesir at the bottom of the stairs. He had apparently slipped and fallen and was unconscious. You put him in the backseat and you are both urgently rushing him to the hospital. When you reach the second curve in the road, you know the one, it has no barrier despite the steep drop off down a cliff. You are going to miss the curve and drive the car off the cliff, Allura. The car will catch fire burning everyone in the car beyond recognition. Do you understand what you are to do, Allura?"

Allura's voice answered in the voice of the glamoured. "Rania and I are taking Aesir to the hospital because he has fallen. I am driving fast on the slick roads and I drive off the cliff at the second curve. We will all die. Even though we deserve much worse, none of us will die disgraced by our treachery."

"Very good Allura. Aesir is already in the backseat. You will leave now. We will never meet again."

"Thank you All-Father." Allura turned in the car and faced the steering wheel, turning the keys to start the car. Eric closed the door to the car, as Allura put the car in gear and drove away to her death.

Eric sighed, even though he didn't need to, it was still a human reaction to a great deal of stress. He went inside to find Dyre, Alfrigg, and Idona. He glamoured all of them so they remembered nothing but the poisoning of Sookie. It was an unintentional poisoning that was never discovered as to how it happened. When word of the accident comes, everyone will be shocked and dismayed, but will attribute it only as an accident, nothing else. Each one was reminded of the gift that Sookie had given each one of what their lives could be like. He also wiped from their minds their hatred and suspicion of Sookie and left only hope and love in its place.

* * *

As he sent them all on their way back to their normal activities, Eric climbed the stairs to his suite. His only desire at that moment was to crawl into Sookie's arms and sleep the sleep of death. He had exhausted his resources over the last several days between not feeding from Sookie and having no real sleep to keep himself strong. He needed both. They were safe now. The pall that hung over the house had been lifted, and all that remained was love and happiness. Everyone would grieve when they learned of the others' deaths, and then life would go on.

Eric opened the door to their suite and smelled Sookie's lavender scented shampoo and soap. He locked the door and sealed it against intrusion of any kind. He dropped the shields on the windows and the room was prepared for his sleep. He followed the scent of lavender into the bathroom where Sookie soaked in the tub. Eric sat on the side of the tub and watched her soak there, her wet hair combed back away from her face, his fresh mark on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She was saddened by the ancient and torn look in his usually calm and happy eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Sookie. You are my life. I love you." His voice was so close to tears it broke Sookie's heart. Whoever had said vampires could not feel emotions were wrong. They had a soul, despite being dead. Their souls were what separated each of them, the good from the bad. Eric's soul was good, despite the persona he sometimes wore.

"Eric, come join me, make love to me, feed from me, and then sleep lover. You have been so busy taking care of me and those that would harm me that you that you have neglected yourself."

Eric stood and stripped off his clothing and slid into the bathtub and into Sookie's waiting arms. He sighed again, at peace once more. The Pillar of the Family still stood. There were no regrets.

_TBC_

A/N: I am glad my readers are still enjoying this. There will be a short hiatus here while I read up on Fae. Please be patient. It shouldn't take too long to bring the next chapter online. Your continued encouragement and reviews keep me motivated to work hard on bringing you a good story. pps. I couldn't find a way for this line to fit in there without ruining the mood at the end, but I thought it would have been cute. Sookie: Eric, what does bourgouis mean? :-) Renee

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 18**

_There's A Place Of Gold Not Far Away  
It's Across The Sky, Land Of Mist And Ice  
I Will Come For You... If You're Not There  
With your Velvet Cloak And Your Long Dark Hair...  
Shining..._

_I'll Wait Now For No One But You  
I'll Steal The Sun, I'll Shine It For Your Pain_

_Come To Me Arms Entwined In Golden Mist  
To Walk Again The Sunless Halls And Crystal Caves  
Beyond... Avalon... Avalon... Avalon..._

_I'll Wait Forever... My Child..._

_I'll Wait Now For No One But You  
I'll Steal The Sun, I'll Shine It For Your Pain_

_Come To Me Arms Entwined In Golden Mist  
We Will Dwell Forevermore In Crystal Caves  
Beyond... Avalon... Avalon... Avalon..._

_There's A Place Of Gold Not Far Away  
In The Fields Of Grace You Long To Stay...  
Shining..._

_Mists of Avalon, Virgin Steele_

* * *

Eric and Sookie stayed an extra week in Finnmark. They stayed for the police inquiry into the accident that killed three of their family. They stayed for the funeral and the mourning that followed. They promised to return for the birth of Idona's child. They promised the older girls they would take them to the US next year. Eric promised they would return more often than just two weeks a year. The family breathed a sigh of relief that he would be present more to guide them. With too many promises made, Eric and Sookie took leave of the family to continue their trip.

The journey to their next destination was unexpectedly complicated to Sookie. Eric's private plane landed at the Newquay airport in Cornwall England. A trusted body guard named Michael took care of the arrangements for Eric's coffin, which he was currently in, and seeing to their luggage and their trip to their hotel near Tintagel. Michael was also responsible for making sure all of this, including Eric and Sookie arrived together, preferably after sunset. The ride was long and Sookie tired of the constant winding of the road. For the first time ever she felt car sick several times and the body guard gave her some Dramamine to help. The roads were impossibly narrow with room for only one car, and she couldn't count the number of times the limousine hearse would have to back up the road to one of the limited pull-outs to let another car go by. While she was charmed by the hedgerows and scenery, she was decidedly not by the car ride.

But then they finally reached their hotel. It was the farthest thing from a hotel Sookie ever expected. It was a full-blown castle, cheesily called Camelot Castle, but despite the name is was the most beautiful place she could ever imagine. It was surrounded by the moors, the green ground covered in a low mist able to be seen in the full moonlight. The Castle was lit softly, as if by candlelight. Eric had emerged from his sleep and joined Sookie in her joy at their latest destination. While she was still not sure why he had chosen yet another place called the 'end of the world,' she loved it immediately and felt called to the land and the sea she could hear not far from where they were.

Once the bellman had shown them to their suite, Sookie just stared at what was before her. The four-poster bed was intricately carved with gods and goddesses, nature, and battles from times past. The bed was covered in white with beautiful red rose petals covering the duvet. While the appliances like the refrigerator, TV, bath and Jacuzzi tub were completely up to date, the room itself was made from stone and looked like something one might encounter in a true English castle. This particular room, among several others, had been converted to serve the vampire guests requirements. Sookie was torn between going exploring the art and building itself with Eric, or soaking in the tub after the long drive. She opted for the bath first, asking Eric to order her some room service (a hamburger and fries sounded good, along with a real Coke) and then asked if he would go exploring with her while he was still awake. He laughed at her enthusiasm for the castle. It was different from his in Denmark. This was an English castle which was shaped differently, updated differently, and full of art and artifacts. And while his castle had the real thing, the things here were actually for sale.

After their shared bath, which culminated in several rounds of lovemaking (there was just something about water), a satiated Sookie and relaxed Eric took to their bed naked. Sookie decided that touring the castle together could wait until tomorrow night, or even some other time. Neither was in need of sleep, adrenaline and sex still keeping them alert. Lying on their sides facing each other, Sookie ate her now cool hamburger and Eric fed her the best French fries ever while they lay in bed talking.

"So Sir Galahad, when are you going to tell me why we are here? I know why we went to Finnmark. But here, Tintagel, the rumored place of Camelot and King Arthur? While it is very cool to be here, why are we?"

Eric laughed at Sookie's quip about Sir Galahad. He liked the idea of being her knight in shining armor. "Lover, we are here because there are some, um, people I think you should meet. They are expecting us and we will go there tomorrow night."

"Go there? Go where?"

"Ah, Lover…THAT is a secret until tomorrow."

"I was wrong, you are no Sir Galahad, more like Mordred!" she teased, hitting him on the head with one of the down-filled pillows.

He laughed and tackled her easily, pinning her under him. "Be careful lover. This is a part of the world filled with magic and fairies and ghosts of times past. But I am a ghost of times present, and I have to make love to you again."

"I can tell, _lover_." She could feel him rise between them. She picked up another pillow to throw at his head, but he caught her hands in one of his and held her there, squirming and crying out while he made love to her once again.

* * *

Eric rose early the following night. They needed to be at a certain place at a certain time in order to make their meeting. He had warned Sookie the night before that she would need to be ready when he arose. He left his sleeping room and followed her scent to the dressing room where he found her already dressed and almost ready to go. She wore the dress he asked her to and had her hair held up high on her head and curled softly. The dress was white chiffon with a neckline that fell from her shoulders like a Greek goddess. It was gathered at the shoulders with gold dragons and left her arms bare, despite the chill on the moors. The dress wrapped her body like a beautiful shroud and with her white sandals, she did look like a Greek goddess worthy of Aphrodite. He leaned over and kissed her bare neck.

"You look perfect for where we are going, lover. Thank you for wearing what I asked of you."

"Thank you, but I still don't understand. And what are you going to wear?"

"I will be dressed in moments lover, and then I shall fly us to our destination. You will need your green cloak and the dragon broach I gave you. And please wear these arm bracelets as well."

Eric brought out two golden arm bracelets to fit her biceps. They were each fire breathing dragons encrusted with diamonds on each claw and fang, rubies for the fire, emerald and topaz for the dragon body. They were incredibly beautiful and Sookie gasped at what they must have cost.

"There seems to be a dragon theme here. Are you taking me to the lair of Grendel or something?"

"You should know your Beowulf lore better, Sookie. Grendel's lair is in Denmark, we will see it on our next trip lover. I am taking you someplace even more special. You shall see. Now we leave in five minutes. Be ready."

Eric reappeared just a few minutes later dressed in ancient Viking war attire, complete with sword, the real thing Sookie could tell. He covered himself in a full-length black cloak that covered his face and head completely to block the last remnants of sunlight they would encounter. Sookie was ready with her cloak on as well as her bracelets. She looked like a princess, and he looked like the prince he was. He opened the doors to their balcony and gathered Sookie in his arms tightly. He kissed her lightly on the lips, smiled, and said, "And here we go lover…" Sookie felt her feet leave the ground and suddenly they were flying through the cool air. Once she got over the surprise of flying that she always experienced, she started to look around her. She saw the green moors covered in shadows and mist. It was no wonder there were those who considered them haunted. She saw the ocean in the distance coming closer and closer until Eric brought them to a light landing at the peak of what was once thought to be King Arthur's castle at Tintagel. The tourist place was closed now and they were surrounded by silence other than the crashing waves against the rocky shores and the birds cry as they hunted before the sun sank for the night.

As she watched the ocean go on forever, 'the end of the world,' Sookie whispered a prayer, or something like one. Her voice was trance-like, as she said words she didn't even know she knew, as she watched the sun sink into the horizon.

"_Nothing else is the same as when I used to call you Morgaine of the Fairies… 'I was, and I am. But years have passed'. But the magic of Avalon never changes, the mist and the reeds and the cry of the water birds… and then the barge, like magic, gliding from the silent shore…I know there is nothing for me here, and yet, somehow, I always return…" *_

As the last flash of sunlight hit the horizon, an island appeared, covered in mist at first and then cleared for a moment and then became mist covered again. Eric quickly picked Sookie up as she gasped at the island's apparition, flying them quickly to the misted island before it faded from existence again.

He gently set her on the land of the island. For some reason she expected marshy soft land, but instead her feet found solidity. Eric and Sookie brushed through grasses and as they pressed onwards, the mists beginning to thin and recede, and before them they see the otherwordly path leading to Avalon... Turning to see behind, they see only a veil of opaque mist, guarding this world from those unworthy.**

Before them on the path, the emerald mosses and reeds slope gently uphill...there is a thick line of apple trees, ancient and knotted, their limbs heavy and nearly scraping the ground with lush fruits... they bear them year round, the apples of the Otherworld and Immortality... Plucking a fat and shining apple and tasting of the Mysteries as they pass, Sookie and Eric climb the rise ahead. Eric is aware of everything and follows Sookie who, almost in a trance, places her feet confidently on the path, choosing an apple to eat without fear. She was unaware of anything other than what surrounded her.**

Suddenly they practically fell through the thickening trees into a meadowed circle, full of low grass and flat-lying herbs like creeping thyme. The area smelled wonderful, like the air after a soft spring rain. The circle was empty except for the monolithic stones that surrounded it. Sookie led the way to the middle of the circle, dropping her cloak to the ground, and holding her arms high in the air, her face tilted upwards. She was not sure what she was worshipping, but she turned in a slow circle to face each of the giant stones. As she reached the last one in the circle, a man appeared on the opposite side of the large circle. He wore a shirt made of leather as well as pants made from the same. Both looked soft with age. His boots came to his knees. His face was tattooed with strange blue markings that Sookie had never seen before, and yet she felt she should know their meaning.

The man strode confidently to Eric and Sookie. Sookie had dropped her arms as she saw him approach. She felt no fear. Somehow she knew this man, but she had no idea how. Eric stepped forward to greet the man.

"Kindreth, we meet again my friend. It has been many long years." Eric said to the man.

"Leif Ragnar, or is it Eric Northman these days, welcome back to Avalon. You have travelled far and wide. I hope to hear tales of your life outside of these mists."

"I shall share whatever memories I have worthy of Avalon. I have brought Sookie Stackhouse with me. I believe she is the One. I wish to know if that is so. Will Morgaine, Queen of the Fairies meet with us, Kindreth?"

"I have prepared her for your arrival, and she will meet with you both. She has such tales to tell her kinswoman and her mate. It has taken more than a 1000 years in world time to bring us to this point. If it proves to be true, there will be much cause for celebration here on Avalon. Sookie, your pure heart and courage have brought you to a place of legend, of which most can only dream."

Sookie looked back and forth between both men. She could hardly breathe as she whispered, "Kinswoman?"

_TBC_

A/N: I have read many different versions of the King Arthur story, Tintagel (been there too!) and the debate as to whether it is Arthur's castle or Uther's or someone else's. For our purposes, it is the remains of Camelot. Stories of Morgaine le Fay often portray her as evil, but I like to think of her as a woman who takes matters into her own hands. The Mists of Avalon portrays her more sympathetically than most stories, and in our story she will be so portrayed as well.

*The Mists of Avalon, Marion Zimmer Bradley, pg. 142

**Adapted from The Oaks of Avalon website, no attribution (at least that I could find), but I am thankful for the wonderful words and inspiration of whoever wrote the piece. Truly a beautiful image of what Avalon might have been like.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

A/N: I am thrilled that so many of you consider The Mists of Avalon among one of your favorite books. It is one of mine as well, torn cover and aged pages and all. I also have the 'Crystal Cave' series by Mary Stewart I had as a child that I have kept since then because I love the tale so much. Your love for the story is both a boon to this author and a fear. I am not trying to recreate Mists of Avalon by any stretch and have only chosen bits and pieces of that Morgan le Fay, and well as stories from other sources to make my story about how Sookie became Fay. I find it easy in this portion of the story to lose sight of the main characters and get caught up in the Arthurian Legend, which has nothing really to do with this story or these characters. I hope my use of Morgan le Fay, or Morgaine (I use the names interchangeably) , as a plot device does not disappoint those of you who hold The Mists of Avalon so dear. And again just as a reminder, I have not read past book 2 in the series, so I have no idea when or if Charlaine Harris has introduced how Sookie is Fae or not, just that I know she is part-Fae, and maybe I don't even know that. And, since I haven't read past book 2, I obviously haven't read the latest book where apparently she reveals how Eric was turned. One reviewer enthusiastically endorsed my version over the author's which I thought was very cool. I have not read any of the other books because I am trying not to let the original story affect how this story unfolds. Plus, since I pretty much just skim through to the Eric parts anyway, I'm probably missing huge chunks of story. Although some days, just given what I have read, I could write a doctoral thesis on why Bill is not right for Sookie with a thesis statement with some suggestions as to why Charlaine Harris insists on trying to put Sookie with such a sneaky, abusive man/vampire. But alas, I digress. (This is me trying to avoid packing my household goods for yet another move in 4 years. Color me happy-not). And the mists recede…Renee

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 19**

_A High Queen of the Faery '_

_Pray silence for Morgana, Queen of the Fae:_

_"First I must bid thee welcome and I wish you well in your travels, but  
what thoughts does my name conjure for you? Throughout the ages the  
Faery have watched in both dismay and delight at what mankind has termed  
progress. Now is my time to speak; did Merlin really present the mirror  
before myself, nay it was I who first presented the mirror to him...  
such is my way._

_Ah Merlin my friend, for a long time now I have listened to them live in  
the past. Our story shall begin my tale and perhaps spread light as food  
to eat. So why must I invite you to stand upon the fresh-hold of the  
Faery, a sacred space indeed? One reason stands above all others: tis  
true mortals have begun to disbelieve in those who dwell beyond the  
mirror. This action amongst others has upset the balance in Nature and  
her inner realms, you agree Merlin my friend although I know with heavy  
heart, so let my story unfold.  
Shall we reminisce for a while?_

_Many a tale I could recite, alas my muses call now from beyond the  
throne. Now I must tend to these fair lands, but this glimpse was never  
granted to soon. Return now to your mortal world and forget not this  
mirror, nor those who dwell beyond it as they still aid those who  
believe. For beyond this gateway and the many others which exist are  
other fair lands where the Sun walks hand in hand with the Moon"_

_"Morgan Le Fay"_

_Taken from website called , posted by Jewelgirl1966_

* * *

Eric snatched up Sookie's cloak and wrapped it around her against the chilling mists as they followed Kindreth through the trees, hanging with moss and flowers. Sookie's head was still spinning about the word 'Kinswoman.' If Morgaine, or Morgan le Fay, was simply a character from a tale from more than a thousand years ago, how could Sookie be related to her? Sookie blindly followed the man Kindreth while Eric followed Sookie. The mist was thick and yet seemed to part as they came upon it and then close around them as they passed. Sookie found it eerie in some ways, the silence, the dampness, the weaving in and out of mists. And yet, she felt the mists surrounded them as a heavy blanket might, comforting and secure. She must be sleeping and all of this, the words she spoke, the silent prayers she offered in the stone circle, the mists, these must all be part of a dream. Or so she thought, or perhaps wished.

Kindreth led Eric and Sookie to a glorious house made completely of glass. One could see straight through the house as it sat in the woods and the mists. There were smaller houses, even huts, around with women dressed in white surrounding the larger house. Without stopping, Kindreth walked up the carved steps to the glass house. The house had no door and was completely open for anyone to enter, although both Eric and Sookie suspected that not just anyone would be allowed entrance. Kindreth kept his quick, confident pace, forcing Eric and Sookie to keep up and not linger looking at their surroundings. They passed through an open air garden and into Morgan le Fay's receiving room.

The room was layered in silk covered pillows. The Queen of the Fairies lay amongst gold and red giant pillows as Eric and Sookie entered. She gracefully rose to receive them, walking to them in her dark purple robe. She smiled graciously at both, kissing Eric on either cheek as if she had known him in the past. And then Morgaine took both of Sookie's hands in hers and looked deep into her eyes, searching for what she needed to know.

"Sookie, my child, my daughter, they say that the eyes are the mirror to the soul. Your soul remains pure, just as I had hoped, just as the Sight showed me."

Sookie answered with a whispered, "Milady…"

Morgaine laughed a crystalline laugh, one where Eric and Sookie could practically see the crystals shine in the air with their full spectrum of color. Such was Morgaine's laugh.

"Please sit, both of you. Thank you Kindreth for your service. I will call for you when you are needed again."

Kindreth ducked his head and turned on his worn leather heel and left the open air glass house.

Eric helped Sookie off with her cloak and removed his as well, getting them situated comfortably on the pillows. Morgaine asked one of the women in white to bring food and drink suitable for their guests. Sookie finally took the opportunity to look around. There were tapestries hanging to divide the rooms, candles provided all the light for the house, and plants and flowers overflowed everywhere.

"Jarl Ragnar, I understand that you now go by Eric the Northman. Shall I call you Eric?"

"Thank you, milady. Eric will be fine."

"I am glad to find that after a thousand years or so you still remember how to find Avalon. I am afraid that knowledge is lost to the world." She sighed sadly. "But it is just as well. We have fought our conflicts in our time, and in this time the world still fights the same conflicts. The Lady of the Lake once told me 'For all the Gods are one God, and all the Goddesses are one Goddess, and there is only one Initiator. And to every man his own truth, and the God within.' (TMOA, Prologue) And yet the world still fights the same fight. It is just as well Avalon has been lost to the world within its mists. But now, what the Sight prophesized almost 1500 years ago in world time has come to pass, and you have brought my daughter to me."

Eric answered solemnly, "I believe so, your Highness."

"I know so, Eric my love. I have followed the path, generation by generation, offered prayers for their safety and that the Sight and my own will would not betray the course of my progeny. And it has not. All has come to pass as it was meant to, and here we are."

Sookie looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. She looked no older than her own 25 years, with long black hair and very pale skin. "Your Highness, I'm afraid I do not understand. You call me daughter, but…"

"It is a lot to understand my dearest, but I shall explain it all to you tonight. And you and Eric shall stay here for a few days so you can learn together just what it means for the two of you, being what each of you are, to be bonded. You are the Sun to his Moon, Sookie, the light to his darkness, the food for his light. The two powers of Sun and Moon combined will be more powerful than the world has ever seen. But you are both pure of heart, or you could not have entered here, so the power is in safe hands. I will explain much during the course of the evening, and more tomorrow night."

A large mirror surrounded with intricately carved wood nymphs, fairies, trees and apples stood beside her where all could see. "You will watch the mirror as I tell my truth, you will see what has unfolded over time, and perhaps we will be able to scry the future as well. That is up to the Gods and Goddesses. Long ago, our mirrors were still ponds where we could see the past and the future. Now, we have a more modern mirror, even if it is hundreds of years old. You will notice the reflections are slightly blurred as the glass has been bent and the mirroring in the back is not quite as good as it is today. But perhaps the blurring will be a help and not a hindrance as I tell my tale."

"This is my truth: I who am Morgaine tell you these things, Morgaine who was in later days called Morgan le Fay. (TMOA, Prologue) Arthur had died along with the dream of a united Britain. The knights of the Roundtable were either dead or dispersed. The Lady of the Lake and her priestesses, including myself, carried Arthur's body across the sea to Avalon. The people of Britain believed him to be sleeping, but we knew he may never rise again. I remained at Avalon for the rest of my time, having no idea how long that would be. Fae do not live forever, but we do live a very long time. This all happened about 1500 years ago in world time."

"While I had never been chaste in my earlier years and took my pleasure as it came to me, my later years were as if I was a virgin again. I have not been with a man since that time." She looked at Eric knowingly, "I have loved, but I have not been physical with any man."

"After I had risen to High Priestess just behind the leadership of Lady of the Lake, and had been chaste all those years, I looked into one of my favorite mirrors. I had the gift of Sight and knew the hearts and minds of men as well, much as you do Sookie. You have not discovered your gift of Sight yet, but it is there, just waiting to be found. Anyway, as I looked into the mirror it glimmered and rippled until it became still and showed me this Prophecy. I would bear a daughter in my virgin state. This daughter would be of pure and powerful Fae blood. She would be raised here on Avalon and eventually grow to give her virginity to another male Fae worthy of her. At their first coupling, they would conceive yet another daughter of pure and powerful Fae blood. This would happen over and over again throughout generations. Eventually, many Fae wanted to leave Avalon and reside with the humans. I prayed and prayed that the prophecy would hold true and the line of my power would remain pure. Somehow, I know not how, it did. The girls born to fae in the human world would somehow only find other male fae to mate with. And again, their first born was always a girl. Eventually the truths of the women turned to legends and myths and were soon forgotten all together."

Morgan continued after taking a sip of wine. "I feared that by forgetting their heritage the prophecy would once again be broken, but again it held fast. These later generations had no idea they were fae. They had some special powers that they usually hid from others, not wanting to be different. Much like you tried to hide your own ability to read other's minds. It is easy to understand. In today's society, being different in the way of magic and mystery immediately labels you as either crazy or scary, neither of which people want to be seen as."

"Even though these women born to women born singularly from me, Queen of the Fairies, they no longer understood their Fae roots, or believed in magic and things now seen as unbelievable, they still unknowingly sought out the few remaining purely Fae men in the human world. Until your mother, a fae, met your father, a human. The prophecy was fulfilled at that time. I had always known that a pure fae woman would meet a human male and the prophecy would be different after that. But it had to happen many generations from the time of the prophecy. It had to happen when Eric was ready and present for you. Instead of your mother and father having a daughter as their first born, they had a boy. That boy, Jason I believe is his name, is half-fae and at some point may be called upon to fulfill his own destiny. He has little mystery to him, and his only gift that has yet to show itself seems to be a phenomenal ability to seduce women, even multiple women in a single night. After Jason, you were born several years later. The half-fae, half-human girl child I had been waiting on. As was necessary for the prophecy to be fulfilled, you, Sookie, would be present for the vampires and shape shifters who are only part of magic themselves, although most are significantly less pure of heart than our Eric here, to come forward and take their rightful place among society. Eric would be at the same time and place in space as you, and I believed ultimately you would meet, as you did. When you gave Eric your virginity, it started a different prophecy that will define both your destinies."

Morgan ceased talking and watched her two guests who were transfixed by the mirror and its images as they flew by as she talked. They saw pictures of themselves meeting the first time, making love, fighting, bathing, and exchanging blood.

After minutes of silence and looking over at a very pale Sookie, Eric asked, "Morgan, do you know what we are destined for?"

"No, Eric I do not. Tomorrow night we will make prayers and offerings to the Gods and Goddesses to show us your path forward. I have seen my prophecy fulfilled. Now, perhaps we will be shown your prophecy."

Morgaine looked at Sookie with sympathetic eyes. "It is always hard, little one, to know your whole existence has been pre-ordained. Everyone has a destiny to fulfill, even if that destiny is to raise a child that will ultimately have a child that will have a child that will solve the problem of world peace. Many go through their lives without any idea what their destiny is because they are a part of a bigger plan. You my daughter, you my beautiful Eric, have been destined for each other for almost 1500 years, long before even Eric was born, much less turned. Many angels, fae, Gods, and Goddesses must have interceded on your behalf to bring us to this day. We must be grateful to those that interceded and those that came before us allowing this prophecy to unfold as it should have."

"Kindreth will take you to your guest house. You both look as though you could use the rest. Sookie, you have no need to concern yourself with your safety here, or Eric's or his special needs. He is safe from the sunlight here and can sleep beside you as a normal man. No harm will come to either of you. Whatever time you wake, food and beverage will be provided for you and we will speak again. Sookie, Eric, tomorrow I would like to learn what powers you have already discovered through your bond. And we will begin to explore what others might be brought forward. And tomorrow night, at the best time, we will ask the Gods and Goddesses to hear our prayers and allow us to know what your destiny together is. Goodnight my children. Sleep well."

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: I hope this story of how Sookie became half-fae met or even exceeded your expectations, if you had any to start with. I really do need a short break to figure out the next steps in what is turning into a much longer and much more complicated story than I originally thought. Plus, unfortunately real-life does require me to pack our household belongings. I don't think it is in my destiny to have any angels or fae come in at night and get it all done for me. Just a couple little boy Minnie-hoonies (Hawaiian word for mysterious imp, spelling is subjective) that will simply undo what I have already done. They are great kids and wouldn't it be wonderful to believe that they might be, or their progeny might be, the ones to solve the world's problems? Knowing that, would give certain purpose to a life that sometimes seems purposeless. I find it personally interesting that TMOA may actually lead me back to finding God. I read that Marion Z. Bradley found Christianity after writing the book. She became an Orthodox Catholic, which is another doctoral thesis in the making as to why she would make that choice given the entirety of her beliefs. And for the record, in case anyone considers that a condemnation of Catholicism, I am a convert and whatever spiritual struggles I have now, I still consider myself one. Even so, she still believed there was room for pagans, gods, and goddesses. What an incredibly spiritual woman to find room in her heart and in her religion for all. Renee

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

**A/N: We are back, both watching the new season of True Blood and working on the story…. While Episode 1 of Season 2 left me cool, Episode 2 on TB left me crying out for more, more, more. Love the shorter do on AS. 'Is there blood in my hair, Pam's gonna kill me…' 'Poorly played Bill.' and 'Interesting…(looks up and to the left) I shall take that under advisement.': just a few of the wonderful quips from our beloved Eric. And now, a brief summary for those who haven't read the story for several weeks while I took my hiatus to move and unpack. Well, we are moved, and mostly unpacked. Thanks for all the nice messages and support, and patiently waiting for the return of our wayward characters. After leaving Eric's homeland in Denmark, the county of Finnmark, Sookie and Eric come to England where Eric takes her to the lost island of Avalon. Sookie meets the matriarch of her line in Morgaine le Fay, and learns the story of her heritage and birth. Eric and Sookie become aware of how Morgaine's ancient prophecy predicted their bonding and that it would undoubtedly be significant. Now that Eric and Sookie are joined, they will learn of a new prophecy telling them of their own future together. This chapter is another 'M' rated chapter, mostly for an unapologetic PWP transition, with minor plot development near the end. I thought we should restart our journey towards destiny with a bang, so to speak. Still not changing the rating however, although I will take it 'under advisement.' [smile] ** **And here we go…**

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 20**

_She got eyes that cut you like a knife  
and lips that taste like sweet red wine  
and her pretty legs go to heaven every time.  
She got a gentle way that puts me at ease  
when she walks in the room I can hardly breathe  
got a devestating smile, knock a grown man to his knees._

_She got whatever it is  
it blows me away  
she's everything I wanna say to a woman but I couldn't find the words to say.  
She got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
cuz everytime I try to tell her how I feel it comes out I love you.  
You got whatever it is_

_You know I never been the type that would ever wanna stay  
Bring 'em home at night then they're gone the next day  
but that all changed when she walked into my life  
and people ask me what it is tell them I don't know  
just something 'bout the woman make my heart go haywire  
she's gonna be my wife._

_Cuz when she loves me  
girl that's how I feel  
cuz when she loves me  
I'm on top of the world  
cuz when she loves me  
I can live forever  
cuz when she loves me  
I am untouchable._

_Whatever It Is, Zac Brown Band_

* * *

Kindreth led Eric and Sookie to the small-looking guest house at the edge of the woods, set against a small mountain. Kindreth opened the door and allowed Sookie in, suggesting that she would find everything she needed for their stay including, clothing, food, and bath items. He hoped she and Eric would find everything satisfactory.

Sookie turned back to look at him, one eyebrow raised in humor, "Kindreth, this is the mythical Avalon. How could everything _not_ be satisfactory?"

Kindreth laughed loudly at that and smiled indulgently at Sookie. "Welcome home, little one. If I may, can I borrow Eric for a short time?"

Sookie looked from Kindreth to Eric and back to Kindreth, shrugging her shoulders. She then smiled softly at Eric as she said, "I shall indulge in a shower I believe. You gentlemen take your time." Eric let out a soft groan, and both Kindreth and Sookie knew he would not be taking his time to return to her.

Kindreth laughed again. "That is hardly playing fair, my lovely Sookie." He took Eric's arm and led him a short distance from the guest house as Sookie entered and turned back to them.

"Let's just call it incentive for us all to call it a night earlier rather than later, Kindreth," she shot Eric a look through half-drawn eyes, and smiled crookedly at him then turned her back on them both and closed the door to the house.

Sookie looked around the simple guest house, enjoying her momentary solace. As much as she adored Eric around her, and awake, her time alone had become a premium. The guest house was obviously built into a stone shiny black surface and the rooms were all carved intricately from the unknown stone. If she was to guess it was black slate of some sort, but wasn't sure if that beautiful black stone existed in these parts. Of course, Avalon was hardly 'these parts' so she imagined anything was possible. She could hear running water from someplace close by. She wandered through the rooms, many more than she could have thought possible given her initial impression of the guest house: the sitting room with its many tapestries and ancient fittings, the kitchen or what she would call a kitchen these days with some sort of running water fixture and a door leading into a very chilled part of the mountain side where she found some cold water, juice, and fruit where she helped herself. She smiled…only in Avalon would there be a natural refrigerator built into a mountain. She walked through the home, the floor of cool quarried marble broken only by richly colored woven rugs on her bare feet, her long white dress trailing behind her, sucking on a pomegranate as she went. She found the small bedroom, filled with the huge bed made from weeping willow vines and down filled hand-woven overstuffed mattress and white linen bedding and then the bathing room. The bathroom was indeed a _bathing room_, as it was built far into the mountain with a waterfall filling a small pool. There was an old reflecting glass built alongside one wall, and a 'closet' full of clothes for her and Eric on one wall. But her eye was constantly drawn back to the cascading waterfall and pool at its base. Plants of all kinds and varieties thrived under the natural light and the humidity provided from the crystal clear waterfall. The perfume that filled the air was from the night-blooming jasmine that crept along the walls of the waterfall and the bathroom. It was breathtaking.

Sookie stooped over and ran her hand under the water, expecting a cool rush, but instead finding the water pleasantly warm. Not hot, but warm and inviting. She undid the dragon clasps that held her white robe on and let it drop to the floor. Sookie stepped onto the rock ledge, sure footed, and into the pouring water of the cascade, letting the pure water of Avalon soak away the stresses and dirt of the day. Had it only been a day? She had already lost track. Sookie guessed it was easy to lose track here in Avalon where the sky never grew light and it never grew dark, where the mists came and went without a care to time or space. She thought that she and Eric had only been there a day, but she had no way of knowing, not really.

Sookie picked up some of the homemade elixirs on the carved-out space within the walls of the waterfall and smelled them. They all smelled of jasmine, gardenia, honeysuckle, and others. She guessed they were soap or shampoo or perhaps something that would serve as both. She chose a bit of the jasmine and the gardenia scented elixirs and washed her hair, filling the entire guest house with the aroma. Then she felt something that seemed creamier and lathered it on her hair, hoping it was conditioner, and applied the soap to the rest of her body. The soap gave her a tingling, almost erotic sensation as she smoothed it over her tanned skin. Enjoying the sensation, she took her time rubbing her body with the wonderful smelling concoction that Morgaine had provided her.

Eric had reentered the 'small' guesthouse and followed Sookie's scent to the waterfall. He watched silently as she stood beneath the falling water, her eyes closed and her face slightly tipped up, allowing the water to wash her from head to toe, scenting the water pool below. She apparently hadn't noticed him yet. She looked like a goddess, her silken hair falling straight down her back, her tan skin beckoning to him, her nipples pert and hard and her curves inviting his touch. Eric smiled and with vampiric speed removed his clothing and joined her under the cascading water.

Sookie smiled as he touched her, unafraid, knowing who stood next to her without opening her eyes.

"Sookie…" Eric's deep whisper held a thrall of seduction within it, and even though he knew it didn't work on Sookie, he still loved the way it played across her skin.

Sookie giggled slightly and then slowly turned to face him completely, keeping her eyes shut, but her hands and mouth moving along his skin. She wanted to imprint the feel of his amazing body on her mind using touch alone instead of her eyes. She could drink him in with her eyes, but she had never tried inhaling him through her touch.

"God, I have missed you. You smell divine." Eric breathed into her ear.

Sookie responded by kissing him deeply on the lips and then moving her open mouth and tongue over the forever present stubble of beard on his chin, her mouth traveling slowly to his cheeks and up to his eyes.

Eric's slight groan could be heard over the cascading water as Sookie made her way around his body. She kissed her way down each arm, taking each finger slowly into her mouth and sucking, noting how long and thin each of his magical fingers were. She licked and sucked on his prominent Adam's apple, feeling the vibration of pleasure in his throat. Sookie bent her head over his almost bare chest and took each nipple into her mouth and silently sucked hard, feeling Eric's body jerk at the sensation. Still moving painfully slow, she slid down onto her knees, water still gently falling around her as she tongued each line of his defined abdominal muscles. Eric pushed her gently back from the water so it wasn't falling so completely on her and she could breathe. Sookie never missed a beat while her knees responded to his gentle nudge.

Her open mouth and tongue continued downward to his hardened member, twitching its pleasure against her chin before she reached it. Still with her eyes closed and just enjoying the sensation of his body's response to her, she licked the pre-cum off the swollen tip. The salty taste was in strong contrast to the sweet pomegranate and pure water that her mouth had tasted before. She ran her tongue along the now prominent vein, pressing hard against it, feeling Eric's knees buckle slightly and then correcting themselves, bracing for what he knew was coming next.

Eric watched Sookie's mouth and tongue caress his body completely while keeping her eyes shut the entire time. Something about her blind journey made his heart soar with pleasure and made his body respond almost painfully. Her complete and total devotion to him was evident on her angelic face, practically glowing under the natural light. He thought that here, in Avalon where magic and mystery abound, that the magic and mystery that was love, that was his Sookie, made everything in his life, and his death perfect. There would never be another moment like this one and he watched her carefully, taking in every movement, every tongue flick, and every breath so he could replay it in his head forever.

Sookie took his throbbing member into her mouth completely, gliding her mouth down his shaft all the way to its base, resting there, letting him feel the hotness of her mouth against the coolness of his skin. Then she pulled slowly up, sucking as she did, eventually reaching his tip, licking her tongue around the mushroom shape like she would lick an ice cream cone and then quickly drawing him back into her mouth and driving her mouth back down his shaft. Spurred on by his soft moaning and thrusting she sped up her movements and increased the amount of suction she applied. God, she loved the power she had over him in this moment. She could feel his cock twitching in her mouth, knowing his explosion was imminent when she felt his large hands on either side of her head pulling her up and away.

She opened her eyes for the first time as he gently pulled her to standing. Eric silently lifted her bottom and held her against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her the few inches to a slight overhang in the slate resting her on the flattened space. Even through the night blooming jasmine that filled the air he could smell her readiness and slowly entered her, his eyes never leaving hers, watching as her pupils contracted and expanded in her excitement. He continued his slow and silent intrusion of her body, feeling her channel spasm around him slightly. She was as ready as he was, so close to his own orgasm, but he was determined to bring her to her own so they could spill into oblivion first. Eric smiled slightly as Sookie tried to speed things up by shifting her hips to impale herself on him trying to force a harder and faster pace, but he held the rhythm at a very slow and arousing tempo. He felt her groan as he kissed her throat open mouthed and fangs extended. He just gently grazed her neck with his fangs, drawing just a trickle of blood. Once again she tried to drive herself onto him and he held her back. He kept this up until her whimpering and pleading made it impossible for him to hold either of them back any longer. He lifted her from her small perch, his large hands gripping her ass tightly. He inserted a finger and then two inside her back channel, pushing his fingers against the thin wall that separated his fingers from his dick. He thrust his fingers into her in time with the larger penetration of his cock causing a loud gasp from Sookie in response. He invaded her body in every orifice, his tongue diving into her open mouth, his fingers and cock diving hard into the rest of her. He thrust hard, painfully hard into her, feeling her body shatter into orgasms over and over again until she broke their kiss with a scream as her body climaxed and her vision darkened. He came immediately afterwards pounding into her until completely emptying his seed deep in the recesses of her body.

They stood there unmoving, unwilling to break the moment by either separating their bodies or breaking the silence. Eric carefully moved them back under the spilling water, letting it pour over their heated bodies, offering a cooling sensation to their overheated bodies. Leaving his softened member inside of her body, he used a free hand to rinse them both clean again, and carried her carefully to the bed, kissing her deeply and lazily. Sookie had barely caught her breath again before he was hard inside her and taking her body by storm. Surprising herself, her body responded enthusiastically to his ministrations as she moaned with pleasure as he assaulted her breasts, her neck, her mouth. She was already peaking as he started driving into her, taking no prisoners, leaving nothing behind. He pulled each leg over his shoulders, driving himself deeper into her, bouncing against her cervix with every stroke. Her breath was coming in strangled gasps by this time, her nails drawing blood against his back. He hadn't taken blood during their previous passion, but he did this time, biting her neck, causing her to scream again in pleasure as his bite and his pounding brought a lava flow of orgasms pouring through her body, one after another. Her vision dimmed again as he once again poured into her channel, while her body responded by milking him over and over until he was empty. Eric collapsed on top of Sookie, sliding off slightly so as to not crush her. Her breath was ragged and shallow as she came down off of her high. He licked the salty trickles of sweat off of her neck and closed the wound gently.

Sookie's head turned to face Eric, his head propped up on his elbow, his eyes watching hers. Her eyes filled with tears and they trickled down her cheek, dropping onto the white pillows.

Eric looked at her face and her tears in alarm, "Vad är det min vän? Varför är du som gråter?" (What is it my lover? Why are you crying?).

Sookie reached over and gently touched his swollen lips with her thumb, rubbing it lightly across the tender skin. "As perfect as you are Eric, as perfect as our lovemaking is always, this time," she stuffed a sob before continuing, "this time was something completely magical, enchanted, something beyond perfect. Jag älskar dig mer, än någon har älskat någonsin någon för." (I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone before.) They had become accustomed to her ability to speak and understand other languages without any knowledge of how she was able to. Another sob escaped her lips as he moved forward to capture it in his mouth. He licked her salty tears away, kissing her tear-filled eyes, clearing them of her tears.

"You, Sookie Stackhouse, are what makes everything magical, enchanted, and beyond perfect. Not just our lovemaking, but my life, my existence is magical, enchanted and beyond perfect just because you are in it. I will remember tonight for the rest of my immortal existence. Jag älskar dig." (I love you.) Eric whispered as they both fell asleep in the silence of the beauty of Avalon.

* * *

Sookie found herself dreaming of a dark warrior prince fighting against a blonde warrior prince, crying out in her sleep as she watched them fight against each other in such unfounded hatred that even through her sleep she could feel their emotions. The hatred was tinged with regret that one or the other would die, an honorable death, but still a waste of such a fighter, such a man. The pain they both felt through her dream brought her awake, a scream swallowed in her throat, as the blonde warrior slid his sword into the dark haired warrior in the final death blow. She sat straight up in bed, sweating and breathing fast, the images still burned into her eyes. She looked over at Eric, who still lay sleeping the sleep of a normal man, not the dead sleep of a vampire, seeming undisturbed by her violent bête noir. She watched Eric in all his Viking beauty lying quiet and undisturbed beside her.

Sookie slid carefully from under the covers and dressed silently in an almost sheer white loosely woven nightgown. She heard something, or someone that needed her, needed her desperately, but wasn't sure where or what it was. She just felt compelled to find it and help if she could. She pulled on her fur-lined cape and Avalon sandals and left her and Eric's bed to find whatever creature out there was calling for her, and only her. Morgaine had assured her she would be safe. She took a deep breath as she left the house following the sounds in her head. She hoped and prayed that Morgaine was right.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 21**

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

_I'm with you,  
Whenever you tell,  
My story,  
For I am all I've done_

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory,  
Remember me_

_I am that one voice, in the cold wind,  
That whispers,  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

_As long as,  
I still can reach out, and touch you,  
Then I will never die_

_Remember, I'll never leave you,  
If you will only,  
Remember me_

_Remember me..._

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me,  
In your memory_

_Remember,  
When your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
I live forever,  
Remember me_

_Remember me,  
Remember... me..._

_Remember, Josh Groban_

* * *

Sookie's feet found their way across the soft green covered island towards the odd voices that were calling for her in her head. The dark gray mist surrounded her, ebbing and flowing silently as she passed through. She stumbled once on a loose outcropping of rock, stubbing her toe which quickly healed because of Eric's blood pulsing in her veins. The chill seeped through her light nightgown and she shivered within her cape, wrapping it tighter around her. Her cape and gown snagged several times on low branches. She wished that she could glide rapidly or even fly like Eric to avoid these inconveniences, but also to quickly reach the distraught voices in her head.

Finally, she reached a clearing, the mists and trees parting showing her a large white temple. The columns were rounded stone with stone steps leading to the center. Her feet moved her forward, the voices reaching a fever pitch as she drew closer. She started to cry at their pain, their anguish as she pushed herself to the voices. As if in a trance, she found herself standing at the bedsides of two men. They were sweating but still as death, their minds locked within their bodies, crying out to her. Looking briefly around, she saw priestesses who must be healers working with the few patients that were there. One beautiful, petite priestess walked towards Sookie solemnly.

"Mistress Stackhouse," the woman spoke quietly. "My name is Ebarra. I am a healer here at Avalon."

Sookie smiled slightly at the woman, the pain in her head overwhelming her usual bright greeting. The priestess seemed to understand and continued speaking. "You must have been called to this place by their psychic pain. We cannot heal this sort of illness. We don't even know what caused it. They just washed up on our shoreline and have been unconscious since. We know the problem is in their minds, because one of our sisters can sense it, but she cannot do more than that. Even Queen Morgaine cannot help them."

"Who are they?" Sookie whispered, looking from one man to the other.

"They are the immortal ones, Achilles of Greece and Hector of Troy. They have been on our island before to pass the time. A day spent here is a month spent in the otherworld."

Sookie gasped in surprise at the mention of the names and looked at the priestess in disbelief. "Surely not! They would be truly ancient. They are not vampires?" In her shock, her mind briefly realized the comment on the time difference, wondering what had happened in her absence, but then the voices pulled her back to them.

"They are truly immortal and they are not vampires. And yes, they are Hector and Achilles." Sookie looked into the woman's eyes and knew the truth of her statement.

"How long have they been here?"

"Weeks in our time, almost a year in otherworld time. Before when they would come, they would stay for long periods of time and then return to the otherworld. They've been alive for two millennia, mistress. Time passes slowly for them."

"Oh, my God. They really are immortal. How…?"

"The gods of that time freed them from the chains of death. Their deeds were honorable in spite of the circumstances, and their respect for the other was high even though each was sworn to kill the other. The gods gave them immortality, to live as humans but not to be human. Now they travel together always, as if they were brothers. And now they both have the same illness. I fear if we cannot find a way to help them, their immortality will hold them here, in this agony, forever."

Tears began to stream down Sookie's cheeks as she listened to their story from the priestess and heard the ongoing anguish in the voices, drowning her in their sorrow. She sat beside the blond warrior with long hair, not unlike Eric's. She took the cloth from the bowl beside the bed and soaked it in the cool water, bathing his forehead gently. She heard one of the voices grow slightly softer. She went to the dark haired man, long hair and a beard, beautiful really. She wiped his brow with the cool cloth as well and heard his voice grow softer too.

Sookie reached out and placed her hands on either side of the dark haired man's temple massaging it lightly as she sang a soft song her mother used to sing her as a child.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

Sookie remembered how that song used to comfort her when she cried from the pain and agony of hearing so many of other's invading thoughts that she thought she would go crazy. And now, singing it, listening to the thoughts of both men calm and quiet, she knew it soothed them as well. Instead of allowing them to force their thoughts into her head, she tried opening her own mind into theirs to find out what had happened to them. She started focusing on the dark haired man whose temple her hands were massaging. Sookie closed her eyes imagining her mind as a warm and safe ball of energy slowly entering the man's mind. Her breathing sped up as she tried this new gift. She didn't know how she knew what she needed to do, but she did it instinctively, not knowing if it would suck her into his pain or help relieve it.

She gasped out loud at what she saw there. His mind, the tapestry of his memories, his life over two millennia had been shredded into long rents and tears as if by claws or fingernails. The threads of tapestry were loose and torn. All was in chaos. She could see scraps of what must be memories dangling loose. As she took in the damage she cried out in pain and shock, ripping her hands from his face. The dark haired man convulsed as she pulled away and she heard him cry out at the loss of her touch.

The priestess looked on in stunned silence, quickly deducing what had caused his brief convulsion but unaware of what Sookie had seen. Sookie cried quietly still sitting beside the dark haired man, bending her head down to his slightly moving chest.

She whispered to him, her words muffled by the hair that had fallen around her face and the sobs she couldn't stop. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she repeated again and again. She knew what caused the pain, and had an idea of what was necessary to heal him, but wasn't sure she had the strength or the power to do so. She felt hopeless and tired, so tired all the sudden.

The priestess saw Sookie slump onto Hector's chest sobbing and called for some water. As an initiate brought the water, she ordered her to go to the Queen and bring her to them. Sookie heard this but was too paralyzed by the man's pain to take the water or respond to the need for Morgaine. Now that she had been inside his head and seen the damage, it was impossible to break free from his mind completely. Morgaine appeared out of a mist beside the bed and took Sookie's hand in hers. Sookie could feel Morgaine pushing healing and strength into her mind and body, calming her and making her feel stronger. She looked up into Morgaine's midnight blue eyes, her own eyes showing her pain and fear.

Morgaine asked, "What did you see?" She didn't bother with pleasantries like how Sookie was, or if she was alright. It was clear that she was not alright.

Sookie's sobs quieted as Morgaine continued to offer soothing calm through their touch. "His mind. His mind, his memories are ripped to shreds. It is almost like he has been mind-raped. Is that even possible?"

Morgaine was silent, looking at Sookie intently and then turned her gaze to the dark haired man. When she spoke her voice was grave. "I have heard of such a thing. It is terrible black magic, not used in a thousand years or more. It is no wonder we did not know how to help him, and his brother, Achilles."

Sookie looked at both men. Here she was in the presence of legends, and legends they were, the heroes of ballads and poems. No one was even sure they really existed, and now they were here, aching with a pain no one should have to endure, and she was afraid she might be the only one who could help them.

Sookie whispered softly to Morgaine, "I think I know how to help them, but I don't know if I can or even if it will work."

"If their minds are as you say they are, it will take great strength and patience to heal them. You will have to go into their memories and repair the tears. No one has ever done this before Sookie. I have no idea how this will affect you."

Sookie covered her face with her hands, feeling the wetness of her tears on her face and rubbing her temple as she had just been rubbing Hector's. That had been what the priestess and Morgaine had called him.

"This is Hector," Sookie stated as she touched the dark haired man's arm. Then she reached over to the blonde, "and this is Achilles."

"Yes." Morgaine stated simply.

Sookie looked at the priestess, "Can you go get Eric for me? I need him."

A deep soft voice sounded behind her, along with a rush of air. "I am already here lover. I felt your pain. What is happening?"

Sookie got up, her thin cotton gown hiding nothing. She was cold, not from the night air but from fear and the pain of the voices in her head. "Eric," she sighed as he drew her into his arms. "These men, they are the legends Hector and Achilles." Eric looked at her with a skeptical raised eye brow. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've been in Hector's mind. It is him. The priestess says they are immortal. But their minds have been raped, torn into shreds. Their minds cry out to me to help them and I think I know how, but it is probably dangerous and has never been done before."

Without hesitation Eric responded with a short and emphatic 'No!'

"Eric, I cannot leave them like this. The healer thinks that if we cannot find a way to help them, they will live out their immortality in this searing hell someone or something has caused them."

"And what if by helping them, you are endangered the same way, or even in another way? What if this kills you? You cannot do this, lover." Eric found himself pleading with her, but knowing that the argument was already lost. Sookie would not be able to leave these men in pain without trying to help them. Her compassion was one of the parts of her humanity that spilled over to him. He could not deny her need to give to these men whatever she could.

"Eric, you know I have to do this."

Eric's tensed shoulders eased in resignation. "I know baby, I know. I love the part of you that offers your gifts to help others. But it doesn't keep me from being afraid for you."

"And I love that about you," Sookie smiled at him. He could feel her fear and pain through their bond, and knew it would probably just get worse as she proceeded with her plan.

Sookie turned to Morgaine, still surrounded by the comfort of Eric's arms. "Do you have any healing herbs or prayers that might help while I do this? Anything that would help them heal and for me to stay focused? I will need complete focus I think. And I will need your strength and calm and Eric's will to do this. Eric, I will probably need your blood for the strength it offers me. If this even works, I may not be able to help more than one until I rest and rebuild my strength."

"Of course," Morgaine responded. "The healers and the others will form a circle around you with our strongest healing prayers and we will fill the air with the healing herbs. We will do this for as long as is necessary. I will stand near you as will Eric offering our strength. Once you begin, I will be able to monitor you and your progress. I'll just need to find the psychic link between you and Hector. If you become too weakened or it becomes too dangerous I will help pull you back." Morgaine clapped her hands two times quickly and the priestesses immediately went into action.

Morgaine turned back to Sookie, her tone very serious. "Sookie, you will have to be careful to not weave yourself into their memories. If you are successful, they will of course know you were in their minds healing them. But you must be careful not to interweave yourself or your own memories in with theirs. It could be dangerous for you both."

Sookie swallowed hard and nodded her head silently, her voice caught in her tight throat. She turned to Eric, who without a word opened the vein on his wrist for Sookie to drink from. In her fear, she pulled mouthful after mouthful, gulping down his strength. He finally pulled her away, keeping her from taking too much. Sookie wiped her blood smeared mouth on the back of her hand and leaned into Eric, her face tipped up to his. "I love you and your love will sustain me and bring them back to us as well." Then she stood on tip toe and kissed him deeply, willing all of her feelings and love into him, just as he willed all his love and strength into her. Sookie finally broke away as she heard the pain-filled voices grow louder in her head. "We must do this now," as she sat on the bed beside Hector. She closed her eyes as the priestesses calm and soothing chant filled the air around her.

 

_   
_

* * *

_A/N: Well, now I've gone and done it. Is this just getting too strange? Believe it or not, I know where I'm going with this (mostly), but fear I may have taken this too far adding immortals and such to the tale. They are important parts of the upcoming storyline, but if you hate it I'm not sure how I'd fix it at this point. I'd love to hear from you. Many of you have been with the story from the beginning. I hope you trust me enough to take this farther. Thanks, Renee p.s. I've set it up so you can send me email if that works better for you. PM used to be the only way to contact me, but email works better for me although either way is fine._

 

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

A/N: Sorry the updates aren't coming as fast as they used to. I've gotten hijacked by another story on the Tudors and writing Achilles' and Hector's recovery was harder than I thought it would be. Plus I'm having trouble figuring out what happens after the next couple of chapters. I'm willing to entertain ideas if anyone wants to suggest some. You can email me or PM me, whatever works for you. Otherwise, I will figure out a way to wrap it up here in Avalon, or perhaps back at home in LA or at Eric's home in Finnmark. I *do* know the last sentence for the story though. I suppose that is something! :-)

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 22**

_Men are haunted by the vastness_

_of eternity._

_And so we ask ourselves..._

_...will our actions echo_

_across the centuries?_

_Will strangers hear our names_

_long after we're gone..._

_...and wonder who we were..._

_...how bravely we fought..._

_...how fiercely we loved?_

_If they ever tell my story, let them say..._

_...I walked with giants._

_Men rise and fall like the winter wheat..._

_...but these names will never die._

_Let them say I lived in the time of Hector...tamer of horses._

_Let them say...I lived in the time of Achilles._

_Words from the movie "Troy"_

* * *

Sookie sat beside Hector on the small bed, placing her palms on his temple. She breathed in the incense of healing herbs and let the priestesses' chants fill her mind as she sought to form that small ball of energy to push into Hector's mind. As she entered his tattered mind, she felt a slight resistance and then a relaxation into the chant and the warm energy flowing from her. Looking around at the broken threads of tapestry that were his memories, Sookie decided to start at the beginning with his first memory of his mother kissing him and rocking him as she walked around the fountain. She passed the memory of the time he first held a sword as a child, the first time he rode a horse, his first battle. Through her exhaustion she watched him fall in love with Andromache and his thrill of returning from battle to see his first born son Astyanax and hold him in his arms, how his son cried in fright at seeing his father in his large battle helmet. Sookie's tears fell freely as she watched Hector's noble life recreated in front of her.

She watched as Hector kills Petraclus, thinking him to be Achilles. She felt the agony of Hector who knows he has now doomed himself in this accidental death. She hears the pain in his words as he mourns his own coming death, and that he might never love his wife again or see his child grow up. Sookie watches as Hector bravely faces an angry Achilles, bravely meeting the powerful Achilles' fury and defending all of Troy alone in the sand. She watches as he cries out to the gods as he misses a spear-throw:

_"Alas! the gods have lured me on to my destruction. ... death is now indeed exceedingly near at hand and there is no way out of it- for so Zeus and his son Apollo the far-darter have willed it, though heretofore they have been ever ready to protect me. My doom has come upon me; let me not then die ingloriously and without a struggle, but let me first do some great thing that shall be told among men hereafter._"

—_Spoken by Hector facing Achilles, after a missed spear-throw, The Iliad Book XXII Lines 299-305._

Sookie cried out as she feels the pain of Achilles sword piercing Hector's body and sobs as he dies alone in the sand. She paused the reweaving of his memories at this point, wondering if the next 2000 years will be as traumatic as those 30 years or so. She is already feeling less and less of his pain now that his original memories are back intact. Sookie breathed in deeply, her sobbing softening as she absorbs the soothing scent of the incense and listens to the constant healing chant in her mind. As she relaxes into his mind again, she realizes it does go much faster, mostly because he is not as attached to these memories, these threads of his mind. Through his eyes, she sees Achilles and Hector fighting in battles on the side of right. She watches them make love with women they sometimes love, but often do not. Sookie recognizes the times they are here in Avalon and how they train other warriors. And ultimately, as she finishes her weaving, she sees the black inky magic that seeps through their mind, ripping and tearing away at their memories. She cannot see who cast the magic, nor can she see how they arrived in Avalon. There is nothing but a black darkness full of nothing, no feeling, no passion, no sense of good or evil. And Hector remembers nothing of it.

Morgaine helped Sookie gently remove herself from Hector's mind and once she was completely disconnected she collapsed into Eric's waiting arms. He carried her unconscious body to an empty bed and laid her carefully down. This had sapped almost all of her strength. Eric knew she was strong, stronger still with his blood in her veins, but this left her without any reserves. He only hoped that she would sleep for some time to heal before the cries of Achilles woke her. The priestess brought him some water and a clean cloth and while he wiped her brow and face to cool her burning body off, Morgaine checked Hector. His breathing was now even and pain no longer etched his still face. He seemed relaxed and sleeping rather than stiff and comatose. Morgaine thought he would awaken on his own as his mind continued to heal. As Eric cared for Sookie, Morgaine came over to see about Sookie's well-being.

"I agree with you, Eric. She is exhausted. Healing this much damage is very difficult and takes all of one's reserves. She may sleep for days, or she may wake in just a few hours. Achilles' mind will unfortunately continue to cry out to her, even in her unconscious state so he may wake her before she is really ready to take on anymore pain. Both Hector and Achilles will likely need your blood to regain their strength and Sookie of course will as well. You will need to feed from me or my priestesses to keep yourself strong for them. It could be days before Sookie revives and you will not be able to wait so long to feed."

"Thank you Morgaine. Even if she wakes within the next few hours, she will be too weak for me to take from. I will need whichever priestesses who will volunteer their blood. It has been a very long time, since Sookie and I bonded, since I took someone else's blood. It will be strange to be doing that again. But Morgaine, it will just be for blood. There will be no sexual contact at all."

Morgaine smirked at him slightly, "Of course, Eric. We are but virgins here. There will be no sexual contact. Your fidelity to Sookie is admirable as well. I will leave you to her care. My priestesses will offer themselves to you as you need them. Hector will recover, although I don't know how long he will now sleep in peace." Morgaine turned back to Eric and spoke seriously, "And Eric, Achilles history is a much darker, angrier one than our noble Hector. Hector is both peace-loving and brave, thoughtful as well as bold, a good son, husband and father, and totally without darker motives.** Achilles was brave and bold, but had none of these other characteristics. Healing him will be much more difficult."

Eric looked at Morgaine, understanding her words, and looked back at Sookie with pain and concern filling his eyes.

* * *

Sookie's eyes barely opened four hours later. Her body shook as even the low light sent shards of pain into her head. She quickly closed her eyes as she vomited to the side of the bed, tears of agony leaking down her face.

"Eric…" she could barely get out his name her throat was so dry and her head screamed in pain.

"I'm here lover, I'm right here."

"What happened to me…?"

Eric lifted her head to give her some ice chips. The steaming broth the priestesses brought him smelled terrible and he didn't think Sookie would take it just yet, although they assured him it would make her feel better.

"You healed Hector. He is sleeping now, but was up not long ago and ate and then went back to sleep. You are exhausted. Tell me what hurts, lover." Eric's voice was deep, sharing her pain through the bond.

"My head, Eric. I think it will explode. Am I going to die?" Her voice was growing weaker.

"No Sookie, my love, you will not die, but you must take some of my blood. It will help you heal." Eric quickly bit into his wrist and thrust the pooling blood to her mouth. Sookie automatically started to drink, swallowing big gulps at a time until finally Eric gently removed his wrist from her mouth. He didn't want her getting sick from too much.

She croaked out a thank you and asked him, "How can you feed me so much, Eric? You must feed too. They don't have True Blood here." Even saying that much left her weak and her head dropped to the pillow and her eyes closed.

Eric placed a cool cloth over her eyes and with another one wiped the sweat from her face and the blood from her mouth. "I am feeding lover. The priestesses are providing for me so that I can provide for you and the others." Eric paused before starting again, "Sookie, I don't see how you can go through this again. You can't heal Achilles. You are too sick just from healing Hector. Achilles is a much darker soul and it will be much more difficult. Please, do not do this."

Sookie smiled slightly at him and raised her limp hand to where she imagined his face to be, touching the coarseness of his beard. "We will talk of this later, baby. I need to sleep…"

"Sleep my love, sleep." Eric leaned over and kissed Sookie's pale lips while she drifted off to sleep.

When Morgaine came later to check on the patients, Eric finally left Sookie's side and pulled Morgaine out of the healing temple. His anger and frustration poured out of him and onto her.

"Morgaine! There must be a better way! This will kill Sookie, it *is* killing her. Her body is taxed to its limits, she has been through too much in the last several months and she has no reserves to reverse this magic. It is too powerful and she has never done it before. To heal Achilles will be too much and she will die."

"She will NOT die, Eric. I understand your fear and I respect it. But I am positive she will not die from this healing. She is stronger than you could possibly think she could be. She is meant to be a healer, a master healer, even a goddess if these were ancient times. But they are not, so she will simply be seen as an amazing and magical creature. Your blood and mine flow through her veins are enough to sustain her. She needs you to stay calm and be there for her when she wakes up. This too is her destiny. I know it is." Morgaine's voice started out angry in response to Eric's anger, but then she softly calmed, calming him as well.

"She cannot die. Until she is completely healed, and only if she insists on doing it, will I allow her to do this again. It is too dangerous. Is our destiny one in which we are to sacrifice ourselves to heal two four thousand year old ancients? What does that serve?" Eric's voice was a mere whisper by now, a very dangerous whisper but a whisper just the same.

"Neither of you will sacrifice yourselves here. Your destiny will require sacrifice, all destinies do. But that sacrifice will not be now, it will not be on Avalon. She is protected just as you are. You will both always be safe here."

Eric looked at Morgaine, still angry and frustrated with his powerlessness. He just stared at her without saying anything, his dark eyes boring into hers. Then he turned on his heels and walked away, back to Sookie's bedside where he belonged.

Sookie woke several hours later feeling strong and refreshed. Her hair and skin had an otherworldly glow to it and she looked like a magical creature as she rose from the bed. The priestesses prepared a bath for her where she soaked into other healing herbs like lavender and eucalyptus, both refreshing and cleansing. Eric washed her hair as he had countless times before. He had greeted her when she first rose with a kiss and a tight hug, but now he remained silent and Sookie could feel his frustration through the bond.

"Eric, you need to talk to me. Tell me what you are frustrated about." Her voice sounded calm and whole, not the dry cracking one from before.

When Eric didn't respond, she looked back over her should to where he sat. "Eric, please. It's just us here. Talk to me."

Eric looked down at his wet hands and then back up into her eyes. "I do not want you to try this again. I could feel you slipping away from me. You almost died after healing Hector. You have been through so much in the last several months. I'm scared that this will be the end of you. I cannot bear to lose you."

"If you lose me, you die too don't forget. And I know this was a close call, as was being poisoned at your family home. But this time, with Achilles, I think I know how to control it better so it won't be so exhausting. I have to not pay such close attention to each small detail as I weave it all together." Her voice was becoming excited as she figured out what she needed to do. "The memories are like a real tapestry Eric. Instead of picking up a thread and figuring out which other thread it connects to, I want to treat it more like a puzzle. Pick up a thread, or a puzzle piece, and find ones with like colors and shapes. I think it will go much faster, and I won't have to get buried in so much intimate details of their lives."

Eric looked up quickly to see Hector looming over the two of them, Sookie still in the bath. Hector apologetically looked away from Sookie but nodded his head to Eric in respect. Hector spoke to both of them. "Is that what you did to me, to heal me? Pick up the threads of my memories and put them back together again? Is that why I can now remember everything?"

Sookie looked up at him shyly, a bit in awe of a man so brave and noble as the famous Hector. "Yeah, that is pretty much it, or at least the best way I could describe it."

"And you almost died to heal me?" Hector looked at Eric concerned.

Eric replied, standing to his full height. "She did. I am afraid if she tries to heal your friend Achilles, it may be too much for her."

Sookie spoke to Hector, "I don't know very much about you and Achilles. Of course, now I know more that I've been in your head and seen it all from your side. But my friends tell me that Achilles has a very dark side, a dangerous side that may overwhelm this new magical power I have. No one knew how to heal either of you, and we still don't know how your memories were torn like this."

Hector's voice was low and deep, "How did you figure it out? Are you a goddess? A Priestess?"

"No, I'm just a waitress from Louisiana. My boyfriend is a vampire and we are bonded together. His blood gives me strength, and after we became bonded I started developing a lot of different powers. I used to only be able to read people's thoughts, but now…well now I can do a lot more than that. And we don't really know why."

Eric interrupted Sookie's ramblings, "Morgaine claims that you and Achilles are part of our destiny, part of what we are supposed to accomplish. But we don't know what that is yet. And I am unwilling to sacrifice Sookie to save your friend. She is too important."

"Eric, I _said_ I knew how to do it better this time. I can save Achilles. I have to at least try. No one deserves to be left in this sort of pain and agony for eternity. You will live forever Eric. Do you want to be put in a silver casket with silver chains and be nailed in there forever? That is what it is like for Achilles. I would not leave you there, and I will not leave him."

"Thor's hammer, Jesus, and Mohammed woman! Why isn't anything just easy with you? Everything has to be an argument. Just agree with me once in a while." Eric was becoming even more frustrated that she was not going to be persuaded from her decision. And it was her decision, unfortunately.

"Eric, baby," Sookie let her hand drift up his leg and spread across his groin as she moved as far up his body as she could reach from the tub. "We don't argue about *everything*. We just argue about some things."

"Things that could get you killed." Eric refused to melt at her touch as he wanted to. He wanted to pull her out of the tub and wrap his body around her, making love to her for hours. But he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Didn't Morgaine tell you I would not die here on Avalon? That I am safe here? I will be safe. I have your blood and hers and I am strong. I feel stronger than I have felt in ages, right here, right now. It is time for me to get out of this bath and go heal Achilles. Will you be there when I am done?" Her voice went to a whisper with the last question.

Eric was silent and frowned at her. "Yes, of course I will be there, giving you blood and picking up the pieces. Just don't leave any of yourself in there with him."

* * *

Sookie sat beside Achilles' bed, the priestess' chants filling the air along with the healing incense of the herbs. She rubbed her slightly sweaty hands on her white dress and took a deep breath before she touched Achilles. Hector had provided her with some of Achilles' memories and deeds that might help to add some context when rebuilding his mind. Sookie closed her eyes and imagined that powerful warm glowing ball balanced in her hand and then she sent it into Achilles' troubled mind along with her own to help bring his memories back together.

Achilles' mind seemed a much darker, rougher texture than Hector's. His thoughts flowed faster and it was harder to grasp them as they chaotically passed her by. By sheer force of energy, she compelled his mind to stop. All the wind and storm that made up his anger and hate and power came to a halt, stilling around her as if she had stopped time. It was as if each piece of his mind hung in the air right where it was when she forced it to stop. This was totally unlike Hector's woven tapestry. Achilles' mind was a maelstrom of emotions, rage and frustration, with sadness being at the forefront, followed by love and bravery. Hector told the truth when he said that legends held that Achilles was the first human to experience consuming rage. His mind's energy flowed with rage, but Sookie could sense that the rage he now felt was directed at whoever had caused this pain, the pain that both he and Hector felt. He no longer felt the rage of the millennias. His anger had cooled at the death of Hector and his love Briseis. He only felt regret for his actions at Troy and the other battles he fought. She grasped more feelings from Achilles than actual pictures of memories. His mind was completely different than Hector's more organized, less passionate mind. And Achilles *was* passionate. Sookie saw his agony when his mother told him he could stay and live a long life and have love and children, or he could go to war and be remembered always. He went to war and in his long, forever life he missed the love and the children. He had never had any since. She felt his regret as he looked back over the dead bodies he slaughtered in the name of kings he despised and Greece which he loved. She watched him weep over the body of his friend and lover Patroclus who had foolishly gone to fight Hector in Achilles' armor. His rage was formidable towards Hector, who he was doomed to walk the earth with for all eternity, after he killed Patroclus. That rage had cooled and now was a love of brothers, and love of friends, a love of lovers. Sookie watched him honor Priam when he came to beg for his son's body so he could be buried as the prince he was. His respect for this king outweighed all the respect he never had for all the other kings he served. She felt his overwhelming sadness at forcing Briseis to leave him, to save herself, while he died alone. She felt his ironic laughter as he looked over his past memories knowing he died alone and others' gave him far more recognition for bravery and heroism than he deserved. He had not been a good man when he lived as Achilles, not a good and noble man like his friend Hector. No he had been an arrogant and violent and invincible man, a terrible combination to be on the opposite side of. And now, he was cursed to live forever making up for his past mistakes, his fury worthy of the gods themselves that laid waste to all of Troy and much of other countries and people as well. With Hector, he now traveled and fought on the side of good. But it was always a fight. As Sookie finished parsing his memories and his emotions she just felt sadness, an overwhelming sadness. The fighting would never end for him. It was his for all eternity. He could never live a life and he could never die. And as she pulled her energy from his, leaving his mind in peace, she wept.

TBC

* * *

A/N: If you are interested, one of my NCIS stories was nominated for Best Rare Pairs in an NCIS fanfiction award. That is pretty cool since there are currently almost 12,000 individual stories in that thread. The story is called _The Red-Headed Woman_ and you can find it under my profile page. I didn't even know there was a competition! I've been watching the competition for most popular fanfics on the True Blood wiki page and have been disappointed none of mine have made it up there. Both this story and While Awaiting Sunday have been amazingly popular both with over 600 hits a day on them! Both True Blood and The Tudors (my other current story) have less than 125 individual stories (at my last count) on fanfic. Thanks to all those readers and reviewers who make all those hits, reviews, and alerts happen. It makes my day and keeps me writing! One reviewer even said that she thought While Awaiting Sunday was better than last Sunday's episode. *That* was really nice, especially since I was just exorcising my demons with regards to Eric before I got my next fix, and didn't spend any time on the story at all. Two weeks till the next episode! If anyone wants to suggest some ideas about next chapters for While Awaiting Sunday I am happy to entertain them. Renee

**Quoted from Hector, Wikepedia web page.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

The Agony and the Ecstasy

Author's Note:

**This is a notice that my stories will be going on hiatus for several weeks, maybe a month. Here is the reason why, if you are inclined to read it.**

* * *

Sometimes one such as myself find they are in need of a serious break to recover their sanity. If you haven't read my profile, I am bipolar. Many creative and influential people are and have been bipolar including Jim Carrey, Robert Downey, Jr., Carrie Fischer, Vivien Leigh, Beethoven , Francis Ford Coppola, Sting, Sylvia Plath, Mark Twain, Poe, Van Gogh, and Winston Churchill. Some of the names you may recognize because of the tragic lives they have led, and others the lives where they have overcome what I call the _**Agony and the Ecstasy**_ of being bipolar. I am in no way comparing my experience or talent with theirs, just giving examples of those with the disorder.

For me, the Ecstasy (mania) allows one's mind to be freed from all normal constraints and embrace creative magic for oneself and for the benefit of others. Being in the hours, days, and weeks of a manic episode lends one to little or no sleep but with enough energy to get amazing things done. I feel like Super Woman who can do anything including fighting off speeding bullets with her cool wrist bracelets. Writing five chapters over 3 days for example, or unpacking 6 large boxes of moving stuff in the middle of the night, or organizing the thousands of books my children have by topic at 3am. Or my personal favorite, waxing my eyebrows at 12:30 in the morning in the dark because I absolutely *had* to (I don't recommend this!).

As the Ecstasy is at its peak or is changing into the Agony, I have a constant need to clean, to organize, to adjust, and to spend money. Anything even a centimeter off can be the source of obsession and an uncontrollable need to fix it. I can spend thousands of dollars in a matter of hours, which if we had the money it might not be so bad. But, since we are both unemployed, that is a problem. My house is spotless, mostly, although my OCD has kicked in to an extreme level. I also write and write and write, sometimes never leaving my laptop or my bed all day. I forget to eat, sleep, or do anything that a normal person might be inclined to do.

As the Ecstasy turns into Agony, passionate interest turns into consuming obsession. TV shows I once enjoyed become too highly stimulating for me to watch. Writing stories I love again becomes too highly stimulating and I begin to write scenes and stories in my head throughout the night instead of sleeping. During the Ecstasy and the slippery slope into Agony, 20 minutes to 2 ½ hours of sleep might be all I get in a 24 hour period time. And my mind is good with that. But alas, after a while my body gives out. Once reached, the Agony is a time of extreme darkness, loss of hope, catatonia, cutting off of all relationships, closing myself away in a cave of my own making, and eventually becoming unsafe for myself. These periods can last a very long time, and ALWAYS follow an extensive and high manic episode.

All of this being said, a choice was presented to me today by my physician as I walked his office unable to sit still, talking rapidly, and banging my head on his door. He could admit me into the hospital to monitor my behavior and begin a new drug regimen that I have been very opposed to, but at this point have little say in the matter. OR, I could go home, deescalate at home, cutting off all the things that cause my obsessions and my mania and have my husband manage my medications ( I tend to be lax about medicines and eating, my very very bad). Of course, here it is 2:20am PST and I'm awake, typing on my computer where I was assured this new medicine would knock me out to get some sleep. Yeah, right, like all the other medicines didn't do either.

Obviously, I did not choose the hospital route, although that may still come to pass. For now, part of my plan to recover some level of normalcy is to cease writing for what I hope is only thirty days or so, cut off alerts and reviews that come into my inbox from . They are entirely too addictive, it's like 'givin' ho-ho's to a diabetic' (nod to Tara in True Blood). I currently only have three stories I consider to be active: _While Awaiting Sunday_ (True Blood_), Paradise Within…Happier Far_ (True Blood), and _The King, The Duke, and the Lady_ (The Tudors). Two of these stories, especially Paradise Within requires constant thought and planning . I do have a plan for Paradise Within now and am excited to write it. But, while I may outline and plan it out, I will not be writing anything for some time. Think Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series (did anyone notice the nod to him in the word 'tapestry' in the last few chapters?) meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer as imagined by John Milton in Paradise Lost. Yeah, for real.

Since I am turning alerts and Private Messaging off on , you can still reach me through my email which is available on my profile page. I look forward to hearing from any or all of you while I take my little hiatus. Be sure to keep your favorite stories marked with story alerts so you don't miss the next chapters in each story.

Thank you for your constant readership. You are really the reason I keep going and encourage my desire to make a 'most excellent' story for you. After this break, I am sure you will see a better focus and greater stability and faster updates than in the recent past. I hope you will hang around to finish the ride.

Renee

CavalierQueen

"_What in me is dark, Illumine;_

_What is low raise and support._

_What though the field be lost? _

_All is not lost; the unconquerable Will,_

_And courage never to submit or yield:_

_And what is else not to be overcome?"_

_Paradise Lost, Book I 22-23,105-106, 108-109, John Milton_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

**Paradise Within…Happier Far**

**Chapter 23**

_Through time and space  
Evolution of universe can't be stopped  
Nature parries on some real events through her infinite power  
No distinction between god and humans  
They act in the story of evolution  
Hour the wind of destiny carrying my light in the corridor of time_

_Our existence is a point on the line of eternity  
Enter in the deep abyss of time  
Never ending destiny_

_During their life, human being has known how to evolute in a special way  
But universe is there and it can be changed simply with the acts of one character  
The force which rules our endless world go from each part of it  
Time has come for the complete change to become true  
We're in a new bend, it's our fate  
Never ending destiny_

_A new day rises for humanity  
Time comes to make way for another life  
Time changes in the law of evolution  
We were satisfied with our old life but  
some events have changed it  
Now we study process of life evolution  
through genetic experiences  
Human destiny is in our hands  
We'll be reborn from our ashes_

_NEVER ENDING DESTINY, Aggressor_

 

_   
_

* * *

_After pulling both Achilles and Hector back from the brink, sewing their minds back together a thread at a time, Sookie slept. Eric felt the first stirrings through their bond and rushed to her bedside from the sword practice. He came to her bedside in soft leather pants and boots with no shirt. With his closeness, her eyes opened slightly and she barely smiled._

 

"_Eric…" she whispered. "I'm hungry."_

_Eric laughed happily at that. "That is a very good sign lover. Would you like to take some of my blood first before you eat some broth?"_

"_Please." Before she took Eric's already torn wrist into her mouth, she asked, "How long have I been asleep? Tell me what has happened."_

"_Sookie, you have been asleep for three days in Avalon time. _

* * *

Eric, Sookie, Hector, and Achilles joined Morgaine Le Fay for a light dinner fare in her open crystal quarters. The talk was light but distracted. The shadow of more serious topics lay heavy in the air. Finally there was silence as they all reached the point they were ready to move into the more serious conversation they knew waited them.

Morgaine rose gracefully from her place seated on the huge purple pillow and led the small group outside. The group walked and walked, over thistles and sharp rocks without a single scratch on their feet. Again Morgaine was using some sort of magic or charm to move them along the hazardous terrain to their destination. The group wasn't exactly floating like Sookie had before, but were just unaffected by the plants and rocks. She guessed that the painful ground was designed to keep others away. Sookie doubted any others would be able to make this passage without blood being shed.

The small group stopped as they came to what looked like a dead-end into the mountain side full of thistles and grape-vines and other injurious and poisonous plants. Morgaine waved a wand Sookie hadn't even known she was carrying and the bristles and overgrowth parted and inside was darkness. Sookie prayed to God that she was not going to be asked to go into the cave.

She felt nausea begin to overwhelm her at the thought of having to enter this cave. Eric put his arms around her in a protective gesture while Morgaine began her ritual. It seemed Sookie was going into the cave whether she wanted to or not.

Even as the leaves of the trees and breeze drifting through them were silenced, Morgaine's voice softly began to fill the space around them. Eric's arms wrapped tightly around Sookie's waist providing some comfort her to her and Sookie started to pay attention to the words Morgaine uttered. Morgaine turned slowly in place; her wand traced a glowing circle in the dirt. The circle incorporated the small group as well as the entrance up and around the cave. Morgaine uttered words that Sookie remembered from far in her memories:

_"By the dragons light,  
on this February night,  
I call to thee to give me your might,  
by the power of three_

_By earth,_

_By water,_

_By fire,  
I conjure thee,  
to protect all that,  
surrounds me,  
so mote it be,  
so mote it be!"*_

Morgaine finished her fiery glowing circle as she finished the last 'So mote it be.'" Chills ran up Sookie's arms and back, raising the hairs on her head. Achilles, Hector, and Eric all had very strange looks on their face, obviously affected by the spell as well. Their eyes were glassy and Hector even rubbed his arms shaking off the spider sense that surrounded them.

Morgaine breathed out creating a breeze outside the circle while the air inside the circle stayed absolutely still. She silently motioned for the small group to follow her through the cave entrance. They walked down and down and down again. Sookie found her fear completely relieved as if this was a place she had been her whole life. Eric walked in front of her, not nearly as relieved as Sookie, while Achilles and Hector took the back their body positioning stiff and prepared for fight. As they walked a lighted ball walked with them, but if one looked back it was darkness just as it was if one looked beyond the ball of light accompanying them.

They walked what felt like a mile down into the earth. The journey downward was covered in crystal walls with water trickling along the walls. It smelled mossy and wet, like mildew in an old house. Somewhere in the distance, Sookie heard a river running through the caverns, but without light she had no sense as to how far or how close the water was. Morgaine stopped and asked them to spread out along the pathway, while she took a still position along the wall in a sort of large sconce. She whispered a few words and the entire room lit up with an eerie glow showing a room full of huge differently colored crystals. There were seven different colored crystals filling the room, each crystal was a tall as a five story building and each one seemed to shimmer in the light. There was a yellow, orange, red, blue, violet, green, and indigo colored crystals. As she looked closer into each crystal she saw there was a different image buried within it.

Sookie was drawn towards the huge orange crystal. As she touched the orange crystal the still figure within started to move. Inside was an image of a woman dressed in white holding an infant. She smiled as she thought of herself as a mother, but perhaps instead of her it was Idona? Then the face looked right at her, the eyes burrowing into her and she knew she was looking at herself and her own baby. As the figure moved to look at her, her surprise made her pull away and the figure completely froze again.

Instead of just one colored crystal, Eric was drawn to two different huge crystals, the red and the yellow one. In some ways it made sense since the mixture of the red and the yellow made the orange that pulled to Sookie so much. As he touched the red crystal he saw an image of him fighting a terrible black blankness, a red-handled dagger in his hand. He watched horrified as each thrust of his blade just caused the black blankness to spill like oil and then to fill in behind the wound. He felt his panic at protecting Sookie and his growing impotence and fear that he would not be able to. He never questioned his skill before but his mind seemed filled with a terror that was unknown to him, a fear that for once he would not be able to protect Sookie when she desperately needed him. Eric's breath became more rapid, bloody sweat oozing down his face and body. He quickly removed his hand and the image stopped moving. While he felt bloody tears falling down his face, the panic was completely gone replaced by his usual strength and confidence.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Eric moved on to the yellow crystals that called to him. These images were much easier to watch. As he touched the crystal and the figures began to move, he saw himself as he knew he was. He was brave and his confidence in his leadership was unquestioned. He knew what he needed to do and how to do it. Perhaps he was destined to fight a terrible blackness, he would have a plan and he would have help to do it. His sweat and his tears disappeared with the confidence the yellow crystals gave him.

After watching Sookie and Eric bravely face the crystals that called out to them, Hector looked around the different crystals, pulled to the lapis colored blue. As he touched the blue crystals he could see himself speaking with others, convincing them to do his will. He was powerful enough through his liquid tongue to coerce others or to convince others of the rightness of what needed to be done. He sees himself speaking with a clear tongue. He faces an audience of people, not all of which are pleased with him or their cause, and begins to speak quietly while the unruly crowd stops to listen to his words. They begin to nod and shout their approval. He has convinced them, but of what? What was he saying? Whom was he speaking to?

Achilles slowly stepped forward to touch the clear, perfect emeralds that hung from the ceiling. After watching Eric's powerful response, as well as the others' he was brave and he reached out without fear to see what awaited him. He saw his war- prize-turned-lover Briseis holding him as he died. He saw his child from their short time together grow to be a great warrior as was his father before him. He watched his son die another useless death on the battle field. Tears flowed down Achilles' face as he watched the emotional traumas he faced through the years of being immortal, how war after war seemed to never end. But when he believed in something, in someone, he put his whole heart into the fight. He believed in Eric, and Sookie, and Hector and himself to meet whatever challenges they would face. He had no doubt they would face brutal and frightening challenges or else a man a brave as Eric would not have sweated and cried out as he saw the scene before him in his crystal.

But there were still two colored crystal that no one had been able to draw any movement of the figure inside. Trapped inside the two remaining colors, violet and indigo, were two small women. In the violet colored crystal, was a nymph or a fairy, Sookie wasn't sure. She had wings almost the size of her body, with jagged ends and then wrapped around each other at the top. Her ears were long and pointed through her white violet hair that hit just below her chin. The nymph's clothing was made up of a bodice pushing her ample breast up and coming to a point at her navel. She wore a belt of violet covered in diamonds with a sheer violet colored cloth covering her somewhat indecent leg covering. Her legging were held up with strappy violet garter belts and her stockings were alternatively violet and white in stripes all the way down to her very high heels. Over her heart was a tattoo of, what else, but a heart. But this heart had a triple circle designed within it. The circles were slightly elongated and intertwined within each other, crossing over the other, but none falling completely inside each other. She carried what looked like a scythe, a very sharp scythe out of a violet metal with a blood red handle.

The other creature fell into the realm of what might be called indigo blue, the color of dark denim. Different from blue, like what Hector's blue was, but more of an almost blackish-blue. Her outfit was much less provocative Sookie thought than the violet fairy. Her clothing was more of a hunter's outfit, although sliced off the side showing her long neck and shoulders and top of her arm. On her arm was again that heart shaped tattoo, along with the triple intertwined circles enclosed within the heart. Her hair was shaved on one side of her head down to the scalp, also tattooed with what were probably lost symbols of a Celtic world, including claw tattoos under her huge eyes. All her clothing and hair was colored in this almost black-blue of indigo. She carried a long wire-wrapped sword with a jagged edge. Knowing from Eric what little she knew of weapons, the jagged edge would surely do killing damage to anyone who was faced with it. When anyone of them touched the indigo crystals the image shimmered but again none of them were able to see anything other than that, and were certainly unable to release the creatures from within. Perhaps, as had the other images, the creatures were not within the crystals but were merely beings they would meet along their journey.

Morgaine finally moved from her place in the sconce and motioned for them to each sit. Her whispered voice filled the cave, causing the crystals to vibrate slightly and the sound of the water Sookie heard previously threatening to became a pouring river.

"We are as deep under the earth as one can get without meeting the most dangerous of gods and demons. The river you hear close by now is called the river Styx. Some say that crossing the river Styx on the ferry paid for by two coins will take you into hell. As you can see around you, we are not in hell, but this is as close to destiny as one can get. Let me start to explain what you have found, what you have seen."

Morgaine continued, "Hector, what did you see when you touched the blue crystals?"

Hector answered reverentially given the place they were. "I saw myself able to convince people to do what I asked of them. Sometimes it was by compulsion and sometimes it was by a simple request."

Morgaine spoke, "Your gift is the ability to express truth through the spoken word. You will be able to get the group out of several challenges by using your golden tongue. I present you with a dagger made from hardened blue lapis on the handle with a fire-melded blade."

Hector took the blade in his hand, feeling the perfect weight of the blade to his hand. It was as if it had been made for his very hand, which knowing Morgaine it had been. The hilt of the blade was a representation of a golden and lapis Siren with flying hair. He thought it only seemed appropriate since Sirens were known to lead men to their deaths with their songs and their words. Hector nodded his head to Morgaine and looked back to the blade.

Morgaine continued, "Achilles, tell us what you saw when you touched the green crystals?"

Achilles cleared his throat since the memory was such a raw one. "I saw myself with Briseis and our love, the love child we had and how I watched him grow from afar. I watched him die a meaningless death on a battlefield of no meaning. I saw myself fighting in countless battles that also held no meaning for me. But then I realized as I watched the images fly by that what was meaningful for me were those who needed protection with all my heart and all my soul. The two are intertwined and I no longer I consider myself separate from the two, but see how the soul is intertwined in the heart."

"Achilles, your strength is your dedication to those who you love. You are tied to them enough to sacrifice even your immortality for them. Yes, Achilles and Hector, even you can be killed. You could not be until now, and I am not given the gift of sight as to how or when it will come, but ultimately this mission, this destiny may bring your immortality to an end."

Morgaine handed Achilles another dagger, this one made from a hard form of green crystals, the hilt carved from this crystal while the blade was sharp and elaborately made with grooves and whirls and was very very sharp. "You will need this as you go forward, Achilles."

Morgaine turned to Eric who sat in dread of telling what he had seen. "Eric?" Sookie reached her hand out to soothe him as she felt his terror through the bond.

Eric slowly closed his eyes and then opened them again trying to center himself against the visions. "When I touched the red crystal, I saw myself fighting a black blankness. Every stroke that landed healed immediately and then it moved again to parry with me again. It was like nothing I did could defeat it. I felt panic and fear, terror really for the safety of Sookie and a feeling of loss that I would fail at our mission. Then as I broke away from the red crystal and embraced the yellow one, I felt that I could conquer this evil: that is the only word I can think of to describe it. That I would lead this group of people, have a plan, and that ultimately whatever the sacrifice would be required I would be ready for."

Morgaine sighed and opened her eyes as Eric finished his description. "You Eric are perhaps met with the biggest challenge and may have to face the biggest sacrifice. The red crystal you saw represented the grounded forces around you to your body. But you will be forced to face the ultimate evil in the face of the ultimate good. The group here, along with the small creatures you see in the crystals, will protect the ultimate good. It is your destiny. But you will not go alone. I give you perhaps the most dangerous weapon to be had. This dagger has been forged in dragon's breath. The blade is the hardest thing on earth, even harder than diamonds. The blood red handled shaped as dragon wings have been blessed by every god there is…the ancient gods that have created immortality for Hector and Achilles, the Norse gods that saved you from certain death, the Celtic gods and goddess who myself and my priestesses still worship, and the Christian God that Sookie worships. It can fight any evil that man can bring forth. But it does not mean the task will be easy or without risk to yourself or others you love."

Eric nodded as he accepted the blade handed to him with Morgaine's small hands. She then turned to Sookie. "You Sookie have perhaps the biggest challenge and are the one thing that this group must fight for. What did you see?"

Sookie started to cry tears running down her face. She gulped for air deep in the caverns feeling them begin to close in on her. "I saw myself with a small child. I watched that child grow up. I saw that child bring peace to the world."

Sookie looked nervously at Eric. He had the obvious question on his bent brow. "But humans and vampires cannot have children…"

"Apparently they can this time, Eric." A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned sharply to Morgaine. "It would be Eric's baby...?"

Morgaine laughed slightly. "Like Eric would let another man near you my child. Yes the child is Eric's. And the child, if she survives, will ultimately bring peace to this world bent on destroying itself. But there will be many trying to kill her, trying to kill you. And her blood, her precious blood will be required to bring forth the evil that will bring down the blessed angels from above and bring up the cursed angels from below to fight the ultimate fight for good and evil, the very fight for men's souls. This must not ever be allowed to pass."

Morgaine continued. "Sookie to you I pass an amulet whose symbol embraces all of those gods and goddesses and their blessings upon you. It will protect you and that child that you already carry within your womb." Morgaine handed her a small amulet about 2 inches around with three circles intertwined, tied on a leather thong. It was the same symbol inside the red hearts on the nymphs' tattoos. Each circle was made of the most powerful of crystal, Quartz. Sookie could smell the scents that the amulet was infused with Myrhh, Frankincense, and Lily of the Valley. The scent was powerful and it drew all the men to her before she had even put the amulet on her. Her own scent had changed to one of a combination of the common scent of the amulet. Whatever it was, every man present was affected in one way or another.

"In addition to the amulet, I suggest that these three fine fighters teach you to protect yourself and your unborn child. You must be able to protect yourself. Wear leather, which I will give you before you leave to provide an extra level of protection, but you must never be left alone and you must know how to fight. Evil will come at you from all sides. Even those who you consider to be your friends will be changed by this evil so you, all of you, must keep this journey and destiny to yourself. Find your way alone, trusting no one but each other."

Ever the practical leader, Eric asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "And these fairies? How do we find them? They seem to be an important part of our party."

"The fairies will present themselves in their own time. Do not worry. They will accompany you. Let love of god/God and the goddess, and the love of each other guide your way. After all, no matter what God or prophet you may worship or believe in, God is love and love for each other is ultimately all you have to fall back on and I believe it will get you through."

Morgaine began her way back up the cave path, and apparently the meeting was over. Each person followed her deep in thought as they considered their own personal role in the fate that faced them.

* * *

Sookie found herself tossing and turning into the night, ultimately speaking once she woke in a voice that was not hers. It was a deep male voice, determined and without doubt. Eric, woken by Sookie's cries as well as Hector and Achilles who flew into the Eric and Sookie's home with swords drawn. Her voice was frightening and so different from her own cheerful voice. This voice went on to chillingly communicate through Sookie.

_He lurks and waits for his time to harvest innocent souls  
Far beyond the horizons without reach of human eyes  
Never seen by man, destined never to be seen by mortals  
Waiting to attack with neither mercy nor sanity  
_

_Grim mist comes with the night  
No light- beautiful darkness to be stalked  
Darkness unfolds, in the mist only death awaits  
Strange sounds in the night, haunting growls_

_As the scythe of Death falls, you will hear no more  
Uncovered might - Infernal power  
As the scythe of Death falls, you will never see again  
Uncovered might - Infernal power_

_As you dream your beautiful dreams  
He is the one who turns them to nightmares:  
Shadow of his minatory being  
Haunts you like a never-ending fear of dying_

_He is all there ever will be in the end  
He is pain yet still desirable_

_As you dream your beautiful dreams  
He is the one who turns them to nightmares:  
He is all there ever will be in the end  
He is pain yet still desirable_

_He travels with cold winds - he rides the fiery storms  
Speaks with the tongues of the dead (dead, dead)  
His laughter sounds as the thunder roars (roars, roars)  
Your heart will beat no more as he lets his scythe fall upon you_

_As the scythe of Death falls, you will hear no more  
Uncovered might - Infernal power  
As the scythe of Death falls, you will never see again  
Uncovered might - Infernal power  
As the scythe of Death falls, you will speak no more  
Uncovered might - Infernal power  
As the scythe of Death falls, you will never feel again  
Uncovered might - Infernal power**_

Sookie fell away from Eric's arms, quiet now. Her body drenched in sweat but relaxed. Each man there felt a cold chill covering their bodies, having no doubt that they had just received a message. One that fortunately it did not appear that Sookie would remember.

* * *

A/N: This finishes Book One of Paradise Within…Happier Far. Thanks for waiting for so long for me to bring this Book to completion. There will be a total of two or three books I think. The next one will be very dark indeed. Thank you for hanging with me through my extended break. And I appreciate the help of my beta, my dh, on this chapter. It really would not have been the same without him. Don't forget! Reviews feed the muse.

* * *


End file.
